Vous N'êtes Pas Seul
by E.V. Oleander
Summary: Never do we know what life is really about, until we find it. Modern day
1. A girl

"Move that box over there!" Christine told one of the movers that held one of her boxes of stuff. Stuff, well it wasn't just 'stuff' it more than 'stuff'. It was some of her personal items that could never be replaced. To call it stuff was like throwing it away forever and forever, well that was just too long.

"This place is dirty as all hell!" She turned to see, Meg standing in the open doorway

"Hey!" Christine hurried over to her friend and gave her a hug, "Come to help?"

"Nah," Her friend smiled lightly and pulled another familiar face in the frame, "But I brought some man power."

"If you could call it that." Christine laughed,

"Fine I'll just leave then." The boy around her age of twenty- one started to turn,

"But," Christine stopped him with a hug "if you want to stay your more than welcomed to, Raoul."

"Well as long at you're going to make some of those famous brownies." He gave her a sly smile, "Then maybe I can help."

"I'll make them when I know how to turn on the oven and get some food and…"

"Miss Daae," One of the movers came over to her, "We're done here so….."

"Oh ok," She nodded, "Thank you. Bye!" The men waved to her as they left. Then she turned and looked at all the boxes just sitting there in the very large apartment.

"Looks like you have your cut out for you Chris." Meg commented, "You probably should have gotten a one bedroom."

She nodded mutely. She knew it was stupid to get a three bedroom apartment, but it just hopefully she would be wrong about that one day.

"Where do you want us to start?" Raoul asked,

"Just open the boxes," Christine shrugged, "and we'll see where all of it goes."

* * *

"Look its Raoul and Captain Piggy!" Christine laughed as she pointed to the picture. The group's efforts of unpacking were abandoned for now as they looked upon old memories. 

"Too bad it was a horse." Meg giggled

"I was four!" Raoul defended himself, and then turned a page, "Ah! Here's one…"

"Turn the page now!" Meg gasped,

"Aw, Meg in her dipper!" Christine smiled, "You look so cute! I wonder what happened."

"She developed." Raoul gave a devilish smile, "And looks even better now."

"Raoul de Chagny!" Meg hit him playfully,

"I really didn't need to know that." Christine winced, and she turned the page. The room became very quiet.

"We need to get going." Raoul said quietly,

"Yeah, we have that benefit tomorrow." Meg nodded. All of them got up, and walked over to the door. "We'll see you soon ok?"

"Yeah." Christine hugged them both. Then she noticed she was alone, again. Slowly she made her way back to the photo album and looked at the picture that was starring back at her. A woman, a man, and a little girl stared back. The woman had strait dark hair with brown eyes that added a lovable fun quality in them and with a stubborn backside. The man had curly light with blue eyes with a seemingly calm nature. The girl was a mixture of both; she had dark curly hair with brown eyes and a fierce determination in the tiny person.

Christine outlined the contours of the people in the picture. A sudden rage came over her and she flung the photo album across the room making it hit a box and it close, but the one picture hanging out, mocking her. She put her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. Tears fell silently down her face, and she whispered "Alone always alone."

* * *

ITS BAD, I KNOW!Please be kind. This is my fist Phantom story. I really wanted to try this, and I was too scared to try a squeal to the original so I made a modern one. And you guys are probably really bored with me babbling so review and tell me what you think. Oh and the rest of the chapters wont be this short! 

EV


	2. A boy

The first night in a new apartment is a strange one; it doesn't feel like home yet but you know it's supposed to be. Although Christine was sort of use to the feeling. Lazily she got off her bed; the movers had managed to put it up as well as some other stuff. After her shower she remembered, there wasn't and food in her new apartment and she was hungry, very hungry.

Putting on a black track suit she stepped out of her box filled apartment and went towards the crowded streets of New York. She put on her I-pod and walked through the throngs of people. Most of the people were already in business suits rushing to get to work on time. Quickly she ducked into the corner's Starbucks. Again the small coffee shop was crowded. She wondered why they were so small in the first place.

"Is there one place in this town not crowded?" She asked herself aloud, although use to the fast pace and crowded area, she still couldn't help but feel a little annoyed,

"No, every place is crowded; this is the least crowded Starbucks in the city." A familiar voice said behind her,

"Mr. de Chagny?" She smiled and hugged him,

"Abby would not let me go over there to help with the move." The kind man smiled, "How was it?"

"Awful." Her eyes rolled, "But I really like the place…sort of."

"It takes some time getting use to," He shrugged, "Although I never understood why you had to leave in the first place."

"Because I'm twenty-one and I legally can use the money my parents left me…"

"Which you could have used some of ours…" He cut in, "The bonds that we gave you instead of giving them back and giving them to charity."

"But I have much more than enough to live one on my own." She smiled,

"Christine," the man sighed, "I still wish…"

"I'm fine" Her voice was strained a bit, "really."

"Well if you need anything just called us and we'll help." Mr. De Chagny turned to take his coffee. He kissed her cheek "See you later, Christine." He made his way through the crowd.

"Miss." The Starbucks person said, "Here's your caramel mocha."

"But I…"

"That man you were talking to ordered it for you." The girl nodded towards the door. Christine smiled and waved to the man that was practically a father to her, as he left. She turned back to the girl,

"How much?" Thinking that he didn't pay, knowing him, he probably didn't

"He paid too." The girl looked annoyed,

"Oh," She nodded taking her coffee, "ok, thank you." She turned and walked into someone. "Oh God! I'm so sorry!" She looked at his shirt praying there wasn't a stain on it.

"What the hell?" The guy yelled as he looked down at his fully stained suit.

"Sir," Christine gasped, "I'm really sorry I didn't…"

"This is a very expensive, that I really don't want to pay for AGAIN!" The man yelled,

"We really don't need to yell sir." She was trying to calm him down, but it really wasn't working at all. "I'm really sorry, and I didn't mean to run into you."

"Well you can pay for another damn suit!" He pointed to the stained top, "On top of that…."

"I think she made it clear that she was sorry sir." A deep voice cut in,

"But…"

"But what?" The silky voice challenged. The man didn't answer, "I thought so. Please remove your presence now sir." The guy glared at the man behind Christine and left. Christine just watched in amazement. Then she turned to the man that helped her out of the most expensive replacement ever. But she felt her voice leave her when she saw him. He was well over her height, slicked black hair, startling eyes, and… a white mask.

"Thank you" She said when she finally found he voice

"Think of it as nothing." He handed her a hot cup, then began to leave. She stood there for a few seconds and did something she thought she never did before,

"Wait!" Quickly she went after him. He stopped and turned to her,

"Is there something else you need?" His smooth voice asked

"You shouldn't have bought me the coffee," She looked up at him shyly, "I might spill it again."

"Then I would advise to be careful this time." He nodded his good-bye

"Wait!" She called again he stopped "I want to pay you back for this."

"As I said before," The mask gleamed at her, but she ignored it, "Think of it as nothing."

"But I mean it's only right." Her shoulders shrugged, "After all I would have ended up paying thousands for a suit that would be worn only once… and I wouldn't have my coffee."

"Consider it paid for then." He hailed a cab, "It was nice to meet you Miss…"

"Daae," She answered, "Christine Daae."

"Erik Destler." The masked man nodded and get into the cab and drove away. Christine starred after the cab. Erik Destler, where had she heard that name before? She shrugged, but even after she got back to her apartment that's all she could think… Erik Destler.

* * *

Christine opened another box. This one filled with dishes. She sighed. In two other rooms one guy worked on the cable, and the other one the telephone and internet. Taking a few dishes she made her way to the kitchen, almost bumping into the phone guy. She jumped,

"Sorry miss." The guy started,

"Its fine" She went around him to place the dishes on the counter,

"Ma'am I'm all done here." He said "I've checked every phone and they all work."

"Thanks." Christine handed the guy the check. He nodded and left. Now if only he….

"Ma'am," The cable guy came in, "I'm done too."

"Perfect!" She smiled and hand him his check. Finally she could get some work done. Then she noticed how quiet it was. Looking around, she wondered if that guy would be willing to get rid of a burglar for her. Erik...

"It's not like you'll ever see him again!" She rolled her eyes. He was very good looking, and had to be in his thirties. Of course, a thousand questions came into her head. What does he do for a living? Is he married? Is that why he was a little cold? Does he have any kids?

"I'm never going to see him again!" Hoping that saying it aloud would help, but it didn't. So she settled for just picturing him in her head, but her thoughts stopped when the cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered the phone.

"Hey Christine!" Meg's friendly voice answered back, it was almost too friendly

"What do you want?" Christine sighed

"What makes you think I want anything?" Her voiced questioned, she loved Meg but sometimes she was just… Meg

"Christine..." Meg brought in the cute voice, "I know you don't really like going out but…" She took a deep breath and said very quickly, "Please go with me to this benefit thing, because Raoul's sick and I don't want to go alone!" Silence for a few seconds, "Oh you get to dressed up!"

"Can I be sick?" Christine asked,

"No."

"Meg I don't think I have anything to wear." She sighed,

"We have more than enough time to pick something out!" Meg answered, "It starts at seven."

"It's five."

"Please Christine!" The girl sounded so pitiful, "Maybe you could meet a guy!"

"Oh great!" She said sarcastically and then sighed, "You didn't have to pull the 'you'll find a guy' thing, because I'll go with you anyway."

"Thank you so much!" Meg squealed, "It won't be that bad, I promise!"

* * *

Thank you to the two that reviewed! And the rest of the chapters WILL be more like this and longer, its just life is getting in the way right now, aka the musical., but it will be done this week. And I probably will have the next chapter out on friday! So review!

EV


	3. A Benefit

Christine stood there, absolutely nothing to do. Though she did like her dress, plain black that was high in the front but low in the back and had a tiny train to it. Her hair was up and she let some curls down. Her jewelry was simple and make up was natural looking.

After noticing that most people in the room had someone else, she gave up the hope of finding someone.

"Having fun?" Meg appeared,

"Do you really want me to answer that?" She sighed,

"Your not even trying to have fun," The girl pouted a bit, "Ask a guy to dance."

"Because their wives would love that." Christine retorted,

"Fine," Meg huffed, "sit here and mope, but I have to make a good impression, although I thought you liked opera…"

"I do." Her eyes scanned the room, "but all these people are just stock brokers and CEO's trying to pretend they're good people."

"Come on its how the opera pays their employees." Meg looked at her, "Which you should be apart of too."

"I can't dance as well as you Meg," She sighed,

"No, but you sure as hell can…"

"I don't sing anymore," Christine stopped her, "I haven't since I was sixteen."

"Fine," Meg sighed, "sit here and do nothing." With that the petite girl went away.

Christine felt a familiar numb feeling in her chest. Sixteen was hell for her. Not only did she lose her voice, but she lost her father. Even at twenty-one she still felt the pain with the admission, but she learned to pretend and pretend she did very well.

"Would you like something to drink miss?" The man from behind the bar asked, "Or do you want a refill of your diet coke?"

"I'm fine." She smiled with all the sweetness she could muster,

"Alright" he nodded. Christine looked around the bar and even that was filled with couples. So much for finding someone. She scanned the far side where a man with dark skin sat and he was talking to a man with a mask. Wait! That man looked very familiar and she doubted that there would be another masked man in the city with elegance like that.

Slowly as if afraid to scare him away she got off her high chair and went over to them. Doubts came spilling into her mind; she pushed them out of her mind. Coming up behind him she tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and piercing blue-green eyes widened a bit at seeing her.

"Hello Mr. Destler," She felt that this was a very stupid idea and felt the urge to run under a rock and hid, "I'm not sure if you remember me but…"

"Ms. Daae," He nodded his head in acknowledgement, "What are you doing here."

"Supporting my friend," Christine smiled, "She is in the ballet corps."

"Well Erik," The dark skinned man smiled, "Who is this young woman?"

"This is Christine Daae." Her hear fluttered at the sound of her name on his lips, "Ms. Daae, this is my friend and associate, Nadir Khan."

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Khan." Christine held out her hand,

"Nadir is fine, Ms. Daae." The man shook it with the smile he had on,

"Christine then," She felt an instant liking to this man, he so unlike the man sitting next to him. Nadir was friendly and kind where as Erik was cold and unfeeling, but yet she felt there was something more and she was wondering what it was.

"So Christine." Nadir addressed her, "Where did you and Erik meet, it seems he never spoke of you."

"Actually I met him today," She shrugged, "At the coffee shop."

"Ms. Daae was having a bit of trouble with another customer." Erik spoke up, "So I stepped in."

"It was very kind of him," Christine nodded,

"What did he do?" Nadir found it quite amusing that Erik went out to go get coffee and that his friend seemed a bit flustered that the girl he helped wanted to talk to him and the girl was beautiful, very beautiful.

"I accidentally spilled coffee on his suit." The young woman explained, "And was yelling at me so Mr. Destler was king enough to step in."

"Well that was nice," Nadir lifted a brow; Erik had never been 'kind' or 'nice', besides giving to charities, but that was it. Just then her cell-phone rang.

"Excuse me." She went a bit red, and answered it, "Hello... Yes, alright Meg…Yes I'll meet you at the front, alright." She hung up "I'm sorry my friend wants to leave obviously she can't stand being away from her fiancé for more than two hours."

"Who is her fiancé?" Nadir asked,

"Raoul de Chagny. His family donates to the opera house." Her smiled reappeared, "Well it was nice to see you again, Mr. Destler. Perhaps we will see each other at a performance."

"Perhaps, Ms. Daae" He had somewhat of a smirk on,

"And nice to meet you, Nadir." She smiled kindly

"I'm afraid the pleasure was all mine." He smiled back. And Christine left, feeling like a twelve-year old who just came back from talking with her crush. And she knew she sounded like one too.

Nadir watched her leave, then turned his head to his friend, who was doing the exact same but eyes were still on the place where the girl was leaving.

"Well" He said "She's quite lovely."

"Yes," Erik's voice was distant and he was still starring at where she had gone,

"She seemed to like you." Nadir took a sip of his drink. Erik finally turned and glared at him,

"That is enough Nadir," The masked man told his friend sternly, "She is much too young anyway."

"You could have at least asked her for a dance."

* * *

Christine lay still looking up at the ceiling. Why did she feel stupid last night? Maybe it was because she sounded like a ten year old with a crush. She put a pillow over her head and moaned into it. And why didn't he ask her to dance? He probably was attracted to her at all. But even if guys didn't like her, they normally asked for a dance and a little something extra. Maybe he thought she wasn't accomplished; maybe he wanted somebody that worked or did something for a living. Well that defiantly was not her in the least, just out of college with a masters in early educational studies and no job was not promising at all. Her minor was in music. Christine snorted, like she ever that again. The phone rang, 

"Hello?" She rolled over to answer it,

"Christine?" Meg said excitedly,

"Sorry wrong number try again." Her body just did not want to move today,

"Stop it Christine!" She sounded even more excited, "Listen I have great news!"

"At…" Christine looked over at the clock, "eight in the morning? Is that even possible?"

"Yes, because…." Meg paused, "I got you an audition at the opera house!"

"You did what?" She sat up fast,

"I got you an audition for the new opera coming up!" Meg practically squealed out, "You're singing so start warming up!"

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Christine felt excited, but the emotions were fear, anger, and a very sudden urge to kill Meg.

"Christine come on!" Her friend whined, "You have to do this! It will be good for you!"

"I haven't sung in five years Meg!" She fumed, "Explain to me how I'm suppose to even have a shot at getting the part?"

"That is not true!" Meg's voice dropped considerably, "You sing all the time when you're alone." Pause…

"How did you know that?" Christine demanded,

"Please Christine," She was serious, "Do this. Otherwise the voice that your father trained for the world to hear would go to waste. He would be so disappointed that the instrument he made just went to waste. You wouldn't want that would you?"

"No…"

"Alright," Meg turned cheerful again, "The auditions at two and it's at the main theater. Hope you get!"

* * *

Well its friday and I updated just as promised, a fact of which I am VERY proud of myself! I'm suppose to be in school right now but I have a headache and a play to do tonight, which is a really strange musical called the Fantasticks, I like the songs, but its so stange. Anyway CrimsonRose asked if this was an E/C...I'm thinking yes, but I like to add a lot of twist to my stories giggle. Although I never done a modern day setting, so we'll see...Ok I'm talking too much. Review!

EV


	4. A few dates

Christine sat there. Auditions were so boring, if it weren't for the millions of butterflies swarming in her stomach. She read her music again and again and again.

"Christine Daae?" A woman called her name, "You're next."

'Thank…" She started to say, but the woman left, "you."

Yep she defiantly hated auditions. Who made her do this anyway? Meg…that little shit. She should not have agreed to this. That brat was just lucky she knew this music already. Christine looked up feeling someone trop by her. Instantly was up and to the woman.

"Oh, are you alright miss?" Christine asked

"No!" Her voice heavily accented, "'ow dare you!"

"Pardon?" Was she going to get yelled at again?

"You little whore!" The large woman exclaimed climbing to her feet, "'ow dare you trip the Carlotta!"

"I'm sorry Miss Carlotta." Christine sighed,

"Miss Daae!" The woman with the clipboard came up to them, "It's your turn."

"Thank you," Christine nodded, and silently thanked God for getting her away from that woman.

"Carlotta is a little high strung." The lady said as they walked, she seemed to disappear. Christine walked from the curtains and out to the stage.

"Miss Daae?" A man's voice echoed from the blaring light, "Miss Christine Daae?"

"Yes sir." She tried not to squint,

"No stage resume?" The question was from a different man,

"No sir/" She shook her head, "I have had some high school stage."

"Alright," Came the other man's voice, "What you going to sing for us?"

"_Think of Me._" She answered and the music started to play. She sand a little weary at first but soon her voice became accustom and she sang. Her heart felt lighter, her stomach's knots untied and her body stopped shaking. She felt home and she felt her father smiling. For once in a long time she felt truly happy. But the song ended too soon and there she was again, plain Christine.

"Thank you, Miss Daae." The voice sounded impressed but was clearly trying to hide it, "We will call you for the part."

"Thank you" She smirked and left the stage.

* * *

"So did you get it?" Meg called her,

"I'll find out in two days." Christine smiled despite herself.

"You're smiling!" She squealed "I knew you would like it!"

"Stop gloating." Her smile didn't leave her face,

"So what are you doing tonight?" The girl on the other line asked,

"Unpacking." Christine sighed, as she looked around the room. "A lot of unpacking. I didn't know I had so much…stuff."

"Moving will do that to you." She shrugged, "But you have room left over right?"

"Yeah that's the weird part." Her eyes narrowed, "I plenty of room left over."

"We get to decorate!" Meg squealed, "I'm excited now."

"Correction," Christine stopped her, "I get to decorate, and you can help."

"Fine." She sounded disappointed, "Anyway Raoul is taking me out tonight so I'll talk o you some other time. Bye."

"Bye." Christine hung up. Yep there was a lot to do to this apartment. There was a knock on the door. She got up to answer it.

"Hi!" A guy with short blond hair and chocolate eyes smiled at her, he was dressed in a suit as if just coming from work.

"Hello," She smiled back, wishing she was wearing something other than her sweat pants right now.

"I know you're new so I came as the welcome wagon." He said, "I'm Chris." He held out his hand, "Chris Nixon."

"Christine Daae." She took it, happy to meet someone if she ever needed any sugar.

"Daae?" His eyes grew thoughtful, "I've heard that name somewhere."

"My father was a violinist as well as a composer." Christine nodded, "One of New York and Chicago's best."

"That's right!" He sobered, "I was really upset when he died, but who live in the past any more?" She giggled something she hadn't done in a while, "Anyway I wanted to get here before some damn lawyer scared you off."

"You're definitely the first." She smiled,

"Good," He looked worried for a moment "You didn't run into the big snots that live here yet, did you?"

"No" Her head shook,

"That's a relief, because trust me, those damn single corporate guys here just want some, so watch out." He looked at his watch, "Well I got to go. Just wanted to say welcome and see you sometime."

"Alright." Christine closed the door as he waved and talked away. Her first new friend that was cute, and came to her door. She had to admit that was a pretty good welcome.

* * *

"When do you find out?" Meg voice came through the phone,

"Today!" Christine said in a hurry, "So get off!"

"Alright!" She hung up. Christine smiled, so that was how to get her off the pone…. The phone rang and in a flash she was upon it.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded professional at least

"Ms. Christine Daae?" The man at the other line asked,

"This is she." Christine could feel her heart racing,

"I would like to tell you," He paused, and her heart just stopped "That you are the understudy for Ms. Carlotta, who is playing Beatrice."

"Thank you sir." She said, not sure what else to say, feeling a bit deflated but she still had something.

"Your welcome," His cheery voice said, "You will be needed at practices, which are at one to five, everyday but Sunday, and they start tomorrow. Have a nice day Ms. Daae."

"Thank you," She smiled, "You too." Then she hung up. Understudy, well what you expect when you barely sing any more. But for some reason she felt she should have gotten better. She knew it was stupid but just feeling…wait…Carlotta? That was that bitch! The one that tripped and blamed her! If there was a God she damn well sing like an angel.

* * *

Christine decided there wasn't any God. Sitting there for only an hour made her ears bleed and head hurt from listening to the woman sing, if you could call it that. From Christine's experience to sing was words flowing, smooth and soft, and Carlotta had somehow thrown her experience away. Even the conductor of the orchestra put ear plugs in. Why did they pick this woman? OH because she was famous in Europe and soon to become famous in the US opera scene. Yes, Christine had learned that in the first ten seconds. And the worst part was she hadn't seen Meg since Meg was in the ballet room.

"Carlotta!" One of the managers, Firman came up to them, "We are so happy to have you here!"

"And I am happy to be 'ere!" Even her voice screeched and her h's were over drawn, Italian, Christine had also found that out,

"Mr. Destler will join us in three months." The other manager Andre spoke to everyone, "He is in London at the moment and says he expects to see everyone close to perfection." A couple of people scoffed and Christine's ears perked up at hearing the name. Did he mean Erik Destler?

"But we open in three months!" A girl pointed out

"Well then," Fiman shrugged, "Better practice." The two gentlemen left.

"You heard them!" Carlotta yelled, "Let's get working!"

The people just did as they were told and started to move. Christine rolled her eyes from the side, unfortunately Carlotta saw it.

"An' you!" She pointed to Christine,

"And me?" Her expression was a confused one

"Yes you!" Carlotta nodded, "You are disrupting my rehearsal!"

"Your rehearsal?" If she wanted to she could have laughed it off but after listening to this woman screech for two that wasn't going to happen, "Wouldn't it be the director's rehearsal?"

"Do you see him here?" The woman questioned, "NO! So you will listen to me! You hear me?" Christine didn't answer, "Do you hear me?"

"Yes," She mumbled. Well what could you do? This diva not only could not sing, but screech, scream and yell at very high tones and pitches. It was amazing what the devil could do.

"Well at least she didn't bite your head off." A young man about her age came over. He was cute, very cute.

"I think she snipped it a little." Christine smiled, "Christine Daae."

"Daniel Heart." His green eyes twinkled, "but normally people just call me Dan."

"Christine is fine." She nodded,

"So first opera here?" He asked,

"Yes," Her eyes checked to make sure Carlotta wasn't looking over, luckily she was busy screeching, "First opera ever."

"Really?" Dan looked impressed, "Usually first-timers don't get understudies they get chores, but that must mean your pretty damn good."

"I'm not the best," She shrugged, "but I'm not the worst."

"What are you doing after practice?" He seemed innocent enough,

"Nothing?" Christine smiled, "But I have some things to do at home."

"You want to get something to eat?" His smiled would make girls swoon, but it didn't do anything to her,

"Sure" She gave a similar smile,

* * *

"She doesn't even sing!" Dan laughed "She screeches!"

"I know!" Christine laughed along with him, "I can't stand her!"

"At least you don't have to at like you're in love with her!" He scoffed,

"I thank God everyday for that." She lifted her drink in the air to pretend to cheer him.

"The woman isn't even nice to look at!" Christine stopped her drink in her mouth, "I bet her parents just past out at the sight of her! They should switch her with one of the girls from the ballet. Man I like get some of those girls…."

"I got to go." Christine looked at her watch,

"Oh alright," Dan nodded and started to get up with her, "Here I'll walk you to your apartment."

"No, I'm fine." She smiled, "I'll just take a cab."

"See you tomorrow then." He waved to her as she left and just nodded at him. She opened the door to the street and the night air hit her.

Was he really that arrogant? Or maybe he was just stupid. She never mentioned one about Carlotta's looks, yes she was slightly overweight, but the woman wasn't ugly. And what was that about the some of the ballet girl? This guy was definitely not her type, at all. After about thirty minutes of walking she arrived at her apartment.

"Hey neighbor!" A familiar voice said,

"Hello Chris." She smiled as she turned around

"Bad date?" He looked sorry

"It wasn't really a date," Her eyes rolled a bit, "But yea, it was bad."

"You want to talk about it?" He nodded towards his apartment,

"Well I was just…"

"Come on I won't bite." Taking her hand he led her to his apartment. She gave a gasp when she went inside. It was white, but very tastefully done. Color here and there, but not too much.

"It's very white." She commented, "I take it you don't have any animals."

"Nah, I'm allergic." He shrugged, "Do you want anything? Pepsi, Coke or something to numb the date pain?"

"Water's fine." She smiled,

"Make yourself comfortable in the living room." His voice followed his retreating form. Christine went into the open space and sat on a very comfortable, white leather couch. Chris came back with the drinks.

"You must not have a lot of time to enjoy this place." She noted, "With being a…"

"Therapist." He supplied, "So tell me about the date."

"Well it was with the guy I am in the opera with…."

"You're in an opera?" His eyes widened,

"Understudy." She shrugged,

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you, anyway." She smiled, "He was acting really nice, all friendly at practice so we went out to eat. We were talking and he said some things, but I let them go thinking he just slipped up. But then he started calling the lead ugly, which she's not, and I didn't even let him finish what he was going to say about the ballet girl, since my friend is one of them." She paused, "I but it wasn't even about their dresses!"

"I wouldn't doubt it." Chris smiled,

"So how was your day?" Christine tried to sound cheerful,

"Got up went to work came back here." He shrugged, "Saw you and decided to talk to someone normal."

Normal?" Of all things Christine never believed herself to be 'normal'

"Being a therapist you speak with snots, alcoholics, and loonies," His eyes sparkled, "you're pretty normal."

"Right" She took a sip of water, "I should get some sleep for tomorrow's practice."

"Alright see you," He walked her to her door. Christine walked up to her room. Chris was really nice, but there was just something about him that told her he was only interested in being friends. That was fine, right? But something also told her, she wasn't interested in him.

* * *

I think that is the longest chapter I ever written. Quite proud actually. Review!

EV


	5. A Friendship

"I'm telling you the woman sounds like a hyena!" Meg laughed, "Why did they pick her?"

"She is really popular in Europe." Christine shrugged, and took a bit of her ice cream,

"I'm not even going to comment on that…" She also took a bit of her ice cream, "I've been working with her for one week and one had to stand her for two! I think I actually feel sorry for you."

"Now that I have your sympathy then…"

"And another thing!" Meg burst "She constantly bosses…"

"Have you met Mr. Destler before?" Christine had no idea where that came from but it was something to stop her friend from her rant,

"Well…um… no." She thought, "I've heard he wears a mask on the right side of his face and… I heard him before."

"You heardhim but never seen him?" Christine was confused, how was it she had seen him, but the prima ballerina had never seen him?

"He gives out orders from the audience seats and the lights are in the way so none of us ever see him." Meg shrugged,

"What about the charity functions?" This was a little strange a man that was a very big upcoming composer never showed his face but she seen him twice, already.

"Nope," She took bit from the cone, "Weird considering you think he would want the publicity, but he seems to be doing fine without it."

Christine nodded

"I heard that he is really hot!" Meg smiled,

"And you're engaged."

"Hey a girl can dream," She shrugged, "But I wonder what's under the mask…."

"Why should it matter?" Christine asked defensively

"I wasn't trying to be offensive," Meg looked at her strangely, "Just wondering."

"People are entitled to their privacy." Her eyes went down to her half finished cone, "Everyone has a mask even if it's not visible."

"Look Christine!" Meg turned to a pet store, a little dog, "Oh my God! I have to buy it!"

"Meg." She lifted a brow, "Your going to step on it before you take it out of the house. Besides isn't Raoul allergic?"

"No," Her eyes narrowed, "He's allergic to cats. Christine, I have to get it!"

"It's your relationship." Christine shrugged,

"He won't care." Meg's smile grew huge as she walked into the pet store.

"Hi, can I help you?" A woman came up to them,

"Yeah," Christine nodded, "My friend was interested in that dog." She pointed over her shoulder to Meg's backside since her face was pressed against the glass of the dog's space.

"Oh," the woman nodded, "our tea cup Yorkie. Yes, this is our only one left."

"Is there something wrong with it?" Meg turned,

"His right back leg has been amputated," She pointed to the missing leg part, "Most people buy our animals for breeding, so of course it is not good to have a three legged dog."

"Well I'm not looking to breed him," Meg smiled even more; "I'll take him."

"She'll also take what ever we need for him." Christine cut in. She wanted to make sure the dog would stay at their apartment. Plus Raoul never could say no to something once it was done and this was officially done.

* * *

"You did what?" Raoul yelled making Christine wince from her spot in front of the television, "NO!" 

"It's really not that bad, Raoul." Meg was trying to calm him down, "We just…"

"Meg! A dog! We're barely home!" He threw his hands up and turned to Christine, "I thought you were the responsible one?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Meg, "Do not bring her into this! Its bad enough that we're fighting if a poor defenseless creature can stay or not! Raoul I promise to take care of it!"

"You take care of something?" And of course he took a low blow and laughed her face, "You barely take care of yourself!"

Christine mouthed ouch to the dog, and refused to become apart of this and made herself sit there as Meg's eyes began to water.

"You eat junk, your barely home and your just not there!" Finally noticed the tears coming down her cheeks, "Meg I…"

"So," Her shaky voice began, "your saying that I'm not here for you?"

"Meg, I didn't…"

"Because you know you're always there!" She sniffed, "Especially when you call from the office or home really late and miss dinner, which I bring home! Maybe you should really think who the really lonely one is." She started for the door and he rushed after her

"Meg listen." He touched her cheek gently, "I'm sorry it was out of line and if having this dog makes you happy we'll keep it."

"Really?" Meg smiled

"Yes," Raoul kissed her, and Christine looked at the small dog on the oversized couch,

"Happy now?" She asked it, and the dog yapped, "I thought so."

* * *

Another month passed and then another. Christine had really hoped that Carlotta would have gotten better, but hoping was not actually working. So she stopped after the second month. Now on the third month and Mr. Destler was rumored to be coming back. She was starting to wonder what he would think about her. Erik Destler…no she couldn't think about him, since she was sort of in a relationship with Chris even though it felt so much more like a friendship. They talked every day went out to movies, dancing, which he was actually a really good dancer, but it just wasn't there. She probably should tell him tonight. 

"Um…Chris?" She said quietly,

"Yes?" He turned his head away from his cooking, another thing he was really good at.

"Can we just be friends?" Christine smiled weakly,

"What else would we be?" his lips turned upward a bit, "Lovers?"

"Well…not…well…I…" She started and was surprised to see him burst out laughing,

"I'm sorry!" He said after calming down a bit and seeing the look of shock her face, "Your beautiful Christine, but your not my type,"

"I'm not your type?" Her mind telling her it didn't matter, but it kind of hurt, not really, but still, "What is your type?"

"Tall, dark, handsome," Pause," and has a dick."

"Oh," She said quietly at first, but it finally hit her, "Oh! Yea that's wow...Ok."

"Yea," Chris smiled, "I'm gay."

"Now I feel stupid." Christine covered her face,

"No, its fine." He waved his away, "Don't worry about it, let's just say it never happened."

"OK." She slowly took her face out of her hands,

"So tell me about that guy at the opera!" He resumed his cooking,

"Dan?" Her face gave a disgusted look, "He is a foul and vile boy."

"Harsh."

"Well you try and listen to how he 'almost' screwed a ballerina." She rolled her eyes, "Honestly he is horrible. The worst part is he keeps talking to me."

"Tell him you're a lesbian." Chris shrugged,

"No!" Her eyes widened. "The whole opera would find out!"

"So?" When silence answered him he turned, "There's someone else isn't there?"

"Not really." Christine sighed, "He doesn't really know me and he is coming back from London sometime this week."

"Who?"

"Erik Destler."

"Erik Destler!" His eyes widened, "Your working with the new upcoming composer Erik Destler?"

"Yes." She answered weakly, "But I haven't seen him since the benefit."

"You have to tell me what he looks like!" He paused, "Wait… Have you even met him?"

"Yes," Christine nodded, "He…well… he saved me from a coffee accident, and Italked to him at the benefit."

"A coffee accident?" His face looked doubtful,

"Yea," She shrugged, "This guy was going to make me pay a lot of money for this suit that I accidentally spilled coffee on but he did bump into me first. Then Mr. Destler helped get rid of him."

"And you talked with him at the benefit?"

"Yes…" Her breath caught, "You don't believe me."

"No, I believe you." He nodded, "It's just what are you going to do when he comes back?"

"What can I do?" She looked so helpless then, "Its not like he seemed interested anyway."

Chris shrugged, "Or maybe he's a private person. Doesn't he wear a mask?"

"So?" her eyes narrowed, "Some people like the privacy."

"That's probably why he is private." He said, "It might be something to hide behind, because it's easier to run than it is to face your fears."

"How do you know he likes privacy?" She asked,

"Masks are the best way to hide."


	6. Let the Opera Begin

"But you two would have been so cute together!" Meg whined, "Chris and Christine! I swear all the good men are either taken or gay!"

"It's not the end of the world Meg." Christine rolled her eyes, "I wasn't even that attracted to him."

"But Chris and Christine!"

"I am sure there are other men that have the same name as Chris," She looked at her, "Would it make you happy if I went out with one them?"

"Only if it makes you happy," Meg playfully mocked her,

"You are a horrible person Meg Giry!" Christine smiled,

"Be quiet!" Someone turned around as dress rehearsal started and Carlotta's voice screeched out,

"When is Mr. Destler coming?" Christine whispered,

"Maybe today," Meg shrugged, "Tomorrow…I'm not sure."

"Will you be quiet?" The person turned again. Both girls rolled their eyes and tried very hard not to wince at the woman's voice,

"Stop, stop!" A cheerful voice came on to the stage and Andre appeared, "We have our composer finally with us! May I introduce Mr. Erik Destler!"

Clapping went around the rehearsal as the tall man with midnight hair and piercing blue eyes came to the stage. A white mask sat upon his right side of his face. His expression was emotionless as he nodded to the cast and caught Christine's eyes. The coldness around him seemed to melt in that short time and his gaze softened. But the cold, hard face was back up all too soon.

"Mr. Destler, will see to rehearsal today and see what needs to be changed," Mr. Firman explained,

"But we open tonight!" Someone cried out,

"I am sure there won't be any drastic changes." Mr. Andre nodded, "only a few minor ones."

"Well I suppose we will let you get on with your performance, then." Mr. Firman led the other two men toward the audience setting. The orchestra began again and Carlotta's voice took over. After only two measures there was a very loud,

"STOP!" The booming voice said and Mr. Destler appeared, he walked swiftly over to Carlotta, "Madame if you please get off my stage, since this is clearly a joke."

"A joke?" Carlotta seemed intimidated for once, "This is no joke signor."

"Then get off my stage." His cool voice said,

"What do you mean get off your stage?" The woman shrieked, "I am the lead you can not kick me off the stage!"

"I assure you I can do such." He hinted no regret only annoyance, "So if you please, Madame get off my stage and so quickly."

"Thes will not be the last time you hear of Carlotta!" And she went off in a huff. Christine wanted to cheer and leap for joy but then she remembered that she was the understudy, meaning she had to sing in front of Erik Destler, the man that just kicked Carlotta out.

"I'm sure it won't be." He muttered, then looked around, the mask glaring at everyone, "Who is the understudy?"

"I am." Christine stepped forward weakly.

"Very well." Erik nodded, "Sing the rest."

She nodded and waited for her part to come. This was her chance and it had to be good, really good. Heart fully she sang out her words. Behind her she heard people coming forward to hear her. This had to be good and she found herself praying as the words flowed peacefully out of her mouth. When the song ended there was silence and she looked over at Erik.

"Well done, Ms. Daae." He had a hint of a smirk, but only nodded his head. Everyone burst out clapping.

"I believe we found out new diva, Firman." Andre smiled,

"I believe we have, Andre." Firman smiled back,

Christine stood there smiling, not because everyone was happy for her, but because he remembered her. Erik had remembered her.

* * *

"You did it!" Meg squealed "I can't believe you knocked the bimbo out of the light! I mean…wow!" 

Christine just smiled. To be honest she was not listening to a word her friend said any way. Erik liked her voice!

"So," Meg looked at her, "Mr. Destler? He's pretty hot and that accent is...just...so good!"

"You have a fiancée, Meg." She reminded her friend, but was not denying that comment at all. Mr. Destler was hot… no there was a better word… intriguing.

"Just because I ordered from the menu does not mean I cannot still look." A smiled came to the girl's face, "but come on he is still…whew! And that mask just adds to the mystery!"

"Oh my God Meg." Christine covered her eyes with one hand,

"He seemed to like you." This caught Christine's full attention and she peaked through the spaces in between her fingers.

"I hardly know him." She waved her hand in dismissal.

"Ha!" Meg turned to her friend, "I knew you two knew each other!"

"Your blowing this way out of proportion." Her eyes rolled him, but a blush still came to her cheeks.

"I would go for it, if I wasn't so madly in love with Raoul." The girls shared a laugh

* * *

Opening night, audience, people, lights, costume, and makeup. She loved it! Christine loved the stage; it always put her in a good mood. But it also made her stomach turn inside out. And what was worse, she only understudied once and that was today, at practice. Now she was the headliner for the show. 

"Miss Daae?" A man came in carrying two bunches of flowers to her dressing room.

"Thank you." She smiled when he set them on her dressing table. After reading both of her good luck cards on each of the flowers, she knew that the de Chagny and Giry families were sitting out in the audience, watching her.

"Miss Daae?" A crew member came in, "You're needed in ten."

"Thank you" Christine nodded and the make up girl finished her work. She got up and thanked the girl. Waiting in the wings she saw Meg give her thumbs up from the other side of the stage. Tonight was her night to shine.

* * *

"You are doing great Christine!" Meg followed her to her dressing room, 

"Thanks, Meg." She smiled and opened the door to her dressing room. "Can you help me get dressed for the next act?"

"Sure," Her ballerina body started to move about and getting her friend ready. Something caught Christine's eye on the dressing table. She picked up a rose with a black ribbon tied perfectly around it.

"Who is that from?" Meg eyed it a she put her hair into place,

"I don't know." She said quietly and caressed the rose. Putting it up to her nose she inhaled the sweet sent of the flower.

"Ladies!" A woman came in, "ten minutes!"

"Alright," Meg answered for them, and the girl left. Meg turned back to Christine, "You have to know who it is from."

"No I don't." She shook her head, and her hand landed on a letter, hoping Meg didn't notice she told her, "How abut you go and get ready I still need to do a few touch ups."

"Fine," Her friend left.

Christine took the letter and opened it,

_The performance is going very well._

_ED_

She smiled when she realized who it was from.

"Come on Christine!" Meg popped her head in, "You're on!"

* * *

"Congratulations!" Mrs. De Chagny hugged Christine, "You were wonderful!" 

"Yes," Mr. de Chagny gave her a hugged also, "It was beautiful."

"Well, Mrs. Giry?" Christine turned to her confident,

"Possibly the best performance I have ever seen." The woman had a French accent and hugged her, whispering, "Your father would have been so proud."

"Thank you." Christine smiled when she let go,

"I've heard better," Raoul shrugged, and Meg elbowed him, "I'm just kidding! You did great!"

"Where shall we celebrate?" Mr. de Chagny asked,

"Marty's!" The three younger adults smiled,

"Alright, Marty's it is." He laughed,

"Wait!" Christine quickly remembered, "I forgot something out of my dressing room!"

"We'll wait in the car." Mrs. De Chagny nodded.

Christine hurried off towards her dressing room. Picking up the rose and the letter and putting them into her tote bag. She hurried out of the room. When she opened the door to the entrance hall she bumped into something,

"Sorry," She winced; she really had to do something about this,

"I advise that you should look up instead of down all the time, Miss Daae." A deep familiar voice said,

"Mr. Destler!" Her heard felt like it was going a thousand miles per minute, "I am so sorry! I…"

"It is quite alright." He lifted a brow, "But you really should not look down all the time, people will begin to think you have no self confidence."

She nodded,

"Your performance was exquisite Ms. Daae." His smooth voice enraptured her,

"Thank you." She smiled, "I wish we had more time to work together, and the part not so, last minute."

"Indeed," He gazed at her, "But I doubt the role could not have been perfected any more."

"Thank you," A blush crept up to her cheeks, "I…"

"Christine!" Meg yelled from down the hall, "Come on!"

"It seems you are needed." Erik looked amused,

"Would you like to join us for a little celebration of opening night?" She blurted out,

"Come on!" Meg shouted,

"Hold on!" Christine shouted back, and looked to Erik shyly,

"I'm afraid I have other engagements." He seemed a little sad, "But I hope you audition for the next opera."

"I will." She smiled, "Thank you for this chance, Mr. Destler. Hopefully you will be at other performances, and not just this one."

"I wouldn't miss them," Erik almost smirked, "Good bye, Miss Daae."

"Good bye Mr. Destler." She hurried towards Meg, and Mrs. Giry

"Took you long enough." Meg went in front of Mrs. Giry and Christine. She noticed Mrs. Giry eyeing Mr. Destler, then her.

"Come on, song bird." Mrs. Giry nodded towards Meg, "Time to eat."


	7. An Outing

The last performance is always strange. You worked with a bunch of people so long and then suddenly you don't see each other again. Well at least there would be a few at the next show. The whole feeling is strange and surreal. Christine never wanted it to end. After every performance for one month she talked with Erik for a while until someone dragged her away. Their talks were not in depth just light talk about how the show was and it always ended with her asking him to tag along with the cast to a dinner. He always said the same thing. But tonight was the last night and there she was out front again, waiting in jeans and a black shirt with her suede coat.

"Christine," A voice said behind her and she turned

"Nadir!" She smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"Erik finally convinced me to come and see the show." He smiled, "He assured me Carlotta would not be singing."

"Did you like it?" Christine asked,

"You were magnificent!" His smiled never faltered, "Erik also says he would love to see you in more shows."

"If they are as good as that one," She laughed, "Then I will."

"I will him you thought so," Nadir nodded,

"I just cannot believe anyone could write anything so beautiful." Her eyes became distant for a moment but they quickly snapped back, "Do you know where he is now?"

"Probably at his piano creating another masterpiece." He sighed when she looked confused, "He believes it is bad luck to watch the last show."

"Why?" She was a little hurt

"That is a story for another time." Nadir smiled sadly, "but I will tell him that it was the best show I have ever seen."

"Tell him I said hi." Her weak voice said,

"Anything else?" The man looked at her carefully,

"I still owe him a coffee." She smiled

"I'll be sure to tell him that."

* * *

Erik was trying very hard to focus on his music, but all he could think of was Christine. Right now she would be talking to him and asking him to go to dinner with the cast. Of course he would decline and she would force a smile and say good bye. It was best that way. Why would she ever want to even look at him? Damn it why was he so infatuated with the girl?

"Erik!" Nadir's voice rang through his apartment,

"In here Nadir." Erik called

"The show was the best I have ever seen!" He said as he came in,

"You say that every time." His attention still on the sheet of music in front of him,

"But somehow they just get better." The man smiled and watch his friend closely, "Miss… I can't remember her name."

"Daae." He stopped even trying to work on the music now, "Christine Daae."

"That's it!" Nadir smiled, "She was especially good. Oh and she told me to tell you 'hi'."

"Hi?"

"And that she owes you a coffee." His eyes twinkled at his friend's reaction, "She asked for you and said she loved your music."

Silence came to the room.

"Ms. Daae also mentioned that she would love to work on more of your little projects." He informed his employer, "If you have any…"

"I'm almost done with one." Came Erik's quiet voice

"Well then." Nadir clapped hi hands together, "Set the audition date!"

Again silence came,

"She will…"

"It would not work, Nadir." Erik sighed, "I know what you're planning and stop poking around in my affairs."

"I have to, Erik." He defended, and his friend lifted a brow, "I'm your lawyer and I'm required to know everything. You could at least say you are not even…"

"She's…" The masked man paused, "too young."

"If you honestly believe that, then you truly are the idiot I believe you to be." He sighed, "Erik, not all women are like Abigail." The other man winced, "Please just…"

"I am glad you enjoyed the performance." Erik put in smoothly, "You know the war out."

"I will see you later then." Nadir sighed and walked away under his breath he said, "Even you deserve happiness." He shut the door. As for Erik he sat at his piano and heard every single word his friend had said.

* * *

Christine looked at all the books. It had to be somewhere. A three story bookstore and no sign of the book! She should have asked, oh well. The look only caused her to acquire more books. With four books under her arm she searched and turned quickly, making her crash into someone, and the books scattered on the ground.

"Sorry." She muttered as she picked up her books a hand rested on the one she going for,

"Miss Daae." Looking up she saw…

"Mr. Destler!" Her eyes widened and then returned to normal, "We have to stop meeting like this."

"Yes," He nodded, "Perhaps meeting without the bruising."

"Yes," She laughed, "Are you auditioning any new operas soon?"

"In about a month." Erik said offering her book, "I think this is yours."

"Thank you." Her hand took it, "I would really like to know when they are, perhaps I can give you my number and you can call me for the dates and times."

"I suppose." His outside remained calm, but inside he was a nervous wreck

"Here," She looked down at her books, "I'll set these here and…"

"I can hold them," He offered,

"Thanks." He was careful not to drop any she handed then to him. She pulled out a note pad and pen out of her purse and wrote her number. Holding up the piece of paper she said, "Where should I put this?"

"My pocket is fine." Erik nodded,

Taking a breath, and praying a blush wouldn't rise up she slipped her number into his pocket. They looked at each other, just starring. Until someone cleared their throat, Erik and Christine backed away looking sheepish.

"The book I need is right there." A guy pointed and the two embarrassed ones quickly backed away and let the guy take his book, "Thanks." He left.

"Well…" Christine sighed, "I can take my books back…"

"I can carry them if you like." He shrugged saying as if it were nothing at all, but voices reminded him of Abigail. He forced them back reassuring he was helping a co-worker, nothing more.

"Thank you." She smiled, "I actually am looking for another though."

"That is fine." His mask wasn't that scary she decided, "What is it called?"

"_Wicked_." Her cheeks grew hot, "I've wanted to read it for a while."

"The bookstore is out of it." He said, "I was looking for it myself."

"I guess I'll go buy these then." She nodded for him to follow. "Would you like to get some coffee, after?"

"I…"

"I still owe you a coffee." Her hopefulness was dropping when he just said that 'I'. "You must need a break from sitting in front of the piano."

"I suppose." He shrugged, setting the books on the counter to pay for them and started to take out his money,

"What are you doing?" Christine asked, as she was also starting to take out her money,

"Paying," His focus on paying

"No." She shook her head

"What?" That made him look at her

"Otherwise that means I would have to pay you for four books and a coffee. I can pay myself."

Erik ignored her and paid the sales woman at the counter.

"It always gets better," The woman winked at him. Erik just nodded and picked up the bag with the books in it,

"You didn't have to do that." Christine mumbled as she took the bag,

"I know."

"Thank you." She said,

"You're welcome." He answered, and they walked down to the corner coffeehouse.

"What do you want?" Her arm was starting to get tired,

"Dark, with one sixth of milk." He must have sense it because he took the bag.

"Dark coffee with one sixth milk and a caramel mocha." She spoke to the girl at the counter and she gave her the money. When they got the coffees they sat at a table.

"So," Christine took a sip of her drink, "What is your new opera about?"

"Betrayal." He also took a sip of his coffee

"That's… always pleasant." She nodded, "What kind of betrayal?"

"Love."

"Which lover does the betraying?" Her eyes never left his,

"The woman." His answers were almost heartless

"What is it called?"

"Don Juan Triumphant."

"So the main character is…Don Juan?" She was trying to piece this together,

"Yes,"

"And he triumphs over love?" Christine smiled, "Therefore ruining the woman's relationship with him and he… figures out he doesn't need her or love anymore?"

"Almost." He shrugged, "He makes Amita, the woman, betray her lover by sleeping with him." After a pause he said, "He was disguised,"

"But then it would not be her fault that she betrayed her lover." She shook her head, "Why did Don Juan want to make Amita betray her lover anyway?"

"To show her lover that he should not depend on love to keep him going." The next part his voice was laced with hurt and malice, "And all women betray their so called lovers."

"Not all women," Her eyes searched his, "Beside if a woman really loved that person then she wouldn't betray him." She let him think about that, and Erik didn't lead on to how close to home she had hit. "Plus Amita was tricked, and that's hardly fair."

A silence came between them. He just looked at her,

"And since when are women are the only ones that betray anyone?" She cocked her head, "Men certainly do enough on their own too."

* * *

Well, well, well... Christine and Erik finally go on a little outing!Sooooo bad...good...could be better? Please review and be nice because flames are not cool, so be kind and send a nice review! Thank you!

E.V. Oleander


	8. A dress

Erik stared at the phone. It had been two weeks and now he was ready for the auditions, since they were in two days. He had to call her. Honestly it wasn't that hard, just pick up the phone and dial her number. Maybe he would get her answering machine or voicemail. Picking up the phone he began to dial the number but turned it off before it even rang. Really it was not this hard! Just call Christine, tell her the audition is Friday at two. Was it really that….

"Yes," A voice answered his thoughts, "It is really that hard to call her."

"You are quite annoying Nadir." Erik looked up at his friend

"Do you want me to call her?" He offered

"I am perfectly capable of calling her myself." In one swift movement he was up and dialing her number. He put the phone to his ear, there was ringing. See this wasn't so bad, if his heart would stop racing, his palms weren't so hot, and….

"Hello?" Christine's voice came,

"Ms. Daae?" He took a breath to calm himself and prayed she did not notice, "This is Erik Destler."

"Oh Mr. Destler!" Her voice sounded even more beautiful than when she answered it, "How are you?"

"Fine, thank you." Erik answered, "And yourself?"

"Well I was going to try to unpack the rest of my boxes in my apartment," She sounded like perfection, "but gave up on that. So do you need anything?"

"I was actually calling for the audition."

"Oh" Did her voice just have a tinge of remorse in it? He knew this was a bad idea, "That's great. When are they?"

"At two on Friday." He informed her, "The main theater."

"Alright thank you." There was a pause, "Are you doing anything afterward?"

"Making casting decisions," He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. "Nadir is here to ask about the designs, so I should be…"

"Oh well, tell him I said hi!" She sounded cheerful, "I will see you at the audition then. Bye."

"Good bye Ms. Daae." Erik hung up the phone reluctantly

"So pastel pink or light blue for the drapery?" Nadir smiled

"I should fire you." He scowled

"Really Erik," His smiled grew, "Who would you talk to if you did not have me?"

"Where are the designs?" Erik ignored him and took the offered designs from Nadir's hand.

* * *

Christine looked at her closet. How come when you want to look good there is nothing to wear? Well there was something to wear but it was not jumping out at her. She stared at her closet, it was the beginning of September and hot. That sweater from… no too warm. Damn hot weather. Tank top… no to…well no. The phone rang 

"Hello?" Christine said

"Black knee length skirt with that red top you wore three days ago." Meg answered, "Oh and those black and red shoes."

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" She took the items Meg said out of her closet

"Guess who is the audition guy?" Her voice squealed,

"I don't know." Christine sighed as she started to change into her clothes,

"You didn't even guess!" She sounded disappointed,

"Mr. Firman."

"No" There was a pause and Christine was halfway into her top when Meg shouted, "Mr. Destler!"

"What?" Came Christine's muffled voice,

"Well I have to go!" Meg hung up. Christine was still stuck in her shirt.

But he never did any of that! Well last time he didn't! Why now? A beeping noise from the phone and she dropped it and put the rest of the shirt on. Maybe he did not want Carlotta cast his leading lady, again. That was probably it. Well she had sung in front of him plenty of times before, she could do it again.

* * *

"I don't' know why you are so nervous." Chris shook his head at her, "From what I heard he really likes your voice." 

"Yes but there is always someone better than you." Christine sighed

"And there are more people worse off than you." He rolled his eyes, "Honestly Christine calm down, you will get a part." There was a pause, "I heard this one may be his biggest one yet."

"Chris!" She moaned, "You are supposed to comfort me!"

"The world is not all about you."

"Well for a moment it is." Taking a sip of her water she turned to him, "Last time, was I any good?"

"No you were horrible." He rolled his eyes, "please Christine you were the best out there!"

"Really?" She said in a small voice

"God you need a lot of positive reinforcement." The phone rang, "it's them."

Christine picked it up, "Hello, Christine Daae speaking."

"Ms. Daae" A familiar voice said, "Its Mr. Destler,"

"Hi, Mr. Destler." She smiled a bit and Chris lifted a brow, she turned away from him

"I would personally like to congratulate you on getting the part of Amita." He said

"Oh thank you Mr. Destler!" Of course she had been waiting for this, but sill she wished he would call for something other than work, "You don't know how much this means to me."

"You are very welcome Ms. Daae." He answered, "Practice starts at eleven to eight tomorrow."

"Alright." She smiled, "See you then."

"Good bye Ms. Daae." He hung up

"So?" Chris asked

"I got it!" Christine turned, literally jumping for joy

"Congratulations!" He laughed as he watched her

"Wait!" She stopped and her mouth opened and eyes widened, "What if my voice changed?"

"Your voice doesn't change in two days."

"Really?" Her body relaxed a bit

"Yes," Chris sighed, "Sometimes you are just like a little kid."

"But," She made an innocent looking face, "I am."

He threw a pillow at her, "Grow up or Erik will never like you."

"Maybe he likes the younger ones!" She laughed and threw it back

"Kids!"

* * *

Christine smiled and waved to another person. The practice was over and she was lagging behind again. After every practice for a month she and Erik were speaking to each other like the end of each performance last time. He was also very active in these practices not like the last time. Perhaps it was because he was actually here this time. 

"Ms. Daae." He came to her,

"The practice went well today." She smiled

"Indeed." He nodded,

"You know." Her eyes went down a bit, and back up, "You don't have to call me Ms. Daae, Christine is fine. I mean we have known each other for a while, it's only fair if you call me Christine."

"Erik would be nice then," A silence came between them

"Did you hear La Boheme is coming here?" Her voice broke the silence

"Yes," He nodded, "And we will be in the practice rooms for a month."

"I heard it was good." She shrugged, "And I don't mind being in the practice rooms."

"You have never seen it?" His eyes found hers

"No." Came the weak reply. "I always waned to but was busy or something…"

Would you like to go?" He asked

"Yes," She smiled, "I would love to."

"I have an extra ticket the twentieth of November." His hands were shaking slightly but they were not noticeable to Christine who was also shaking with excitement from head to toe

"What time should I be ready?" No it wasn't a date, just two friends going to see an opera and that was fine with her, wasn't it?

"Seven."

"Don't the operas start at nine?" She looked confused

"Well I prefer not to starve…"

"Oh," Her eyes widened, "Seven is fine."

"Then I will see you tomorrow," He nodded, "Good bye Christine."

"Bye." She smiled, "Erik"

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Meg asked as she looked through the dresses furiously 

"I don't know." Christine followed her carrying three dresses, "I just thought finding a dress would not be this difficult!"

"Well when you are going on a date with a really good looking guy." She glanced at her friend, "It is!"

"It's not a date."

"Whatever." Her eyes caught something and she gasped, "Christine! I found it! I found your dress!"

"That's what you said the last three times!" She looked helplessly at the three dresses in her hand

"But this one," Meg showed her the dress, it was red with a knot on the side on the top and the middle, it was strapless and slightly poofed at the end, "is it!"

"Oh Meg." Christine stared at it; the dress was really beautiful,

"I know," Meg smiled and shrugged, "I'm good."

* * *

Next chapter... yep its all typed AND Christine and Erik are going on a date that's not a date...wait... does that make any sense? Anyway review, and if I happen to get a lot of reviews then maybe I might post it early or...I can just make you wait until friday. And a little hint people a lot of reviews for me is like 5, so REVIEW.

E.V.Oleander

P.S. I'm not doing it to be mean, I just want to know what all of you think.


	9. A NonDate

Christine put the last of her make up on. Then put a simple teardrop necklace on. She smiled, the dress was beautiful, jewelry, and makeup and hair were all done perfectly thanks to Meg. A knock on the door made her quickly get her shoes on,

"Hello Erik." She smiled as she opened the door. He starred at her, his jaw slightly opened, "Erik?"

"You look beautiful." He said after he regained his senses,

"Thank you." A blush crept up, "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Come," Erik help his arm for her, "the limo is waiting."

"A limo?" She smiled,

He nodded, "A limo."

"Hold on." Quickly she grabbed her clutch and shawl. Then took his arm. They went inside the limo which drove them to the restaurant. Erik got out first and helped her out.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." He guided her towards the restaurant, sending chills up her spine. They went in and were seated

"This place is beautiful." She commented. He just smiled. "So where exactly are you from?"

"England" He answered,

"Where in England?" Her head tilted

"Outside of London." His eyes went to his glass of wine, "I grew up in my aunt's care until she died. By that time I was old enough to take care of myself and my younger cousin."

"What is your cousin's name?" If he didn't mention parents, that was fine with her and if he didn't ask she wouldn't answer.

"Anna." He looked up, "She was married just two months ago, that is why I wasn't able to come to the practices."

"Well I can't hold that against you." She smiled, "How old is she?"

"Nineteen."

"And married?"

"She informed me yesterday that there is a child on the way." That made him smirk slightly, and Christine couldn't help but do the same

"She must love him." A lopsided smiled came to her face

"They have known each other since she was ten and he was twelve." Erik finally smirked and she thought there was nothing that could compare to that beauty. "I would say they fit each other, very well."

"When is the baby due?"

"Not till September" He shrugged,

"Will you go then?" Her eyes searched his

"Most likely." His head nodded. The waiter came and took their orders.

"My father would have never let me marry at nineteen." Christine commented to block out the silence, but thought it might lead to questions so said something else with it, "Anna is very lucky you understand."

"I must admit at first I was not that understanding." He shrugged, "Your father is… Charles Daae?"

"Yes," She nodded, "He composed classical works."

"He was very talented." His eyes became very sincere, "I was sorry to hear of his death."

"Well life goes on as they say." Her eyes went down, why did she have to bring him up? "Do you know Antoinette Giry?"

"Sounds familiar." He nodded and took a sip from his wine,

"She's Megan Giry's mother, the prima ballerina." She explained, "Mrs. Giry is the ballet mistress at the opera house."

"Yes," Again he nodded and took another sip, "She does her art beautifully. Isn't Ms.Giry engaged to Mr. Raoul de Chagny?"

"Well you keep up on the gossip." Christine smiled

"I do my best." He smirked

"They are my closest friends, like brother and sister." Her tone took a more serious note, "I was really happy when they announced they were engaged."

"Do they have a date?"

"Meg wants it to be in the spring." She smiled, "But of course Raoul wants it in the fall."

"Who is winning?" He seemed amused

"Meg."

"Your dinner." The server handed them their plates. And the rest of the night was filled with discussion of opera. Erik's mind taunted him reminding him of Abigail, but Abigail was not like this freely opened about family, actually she was only open about her legs.

"But he told her to leave!" Christine countered him

"If she loved him," He never remembered debating opera with Abigail, "She would have stayed,"

"Erik," She leaned in, "if you truly love someone then you obey their every command, is that not true?"

"They say so." He nodded

"Then that's you answer." A satisfied smile came to her face. He tried to think of something but the waiter came with the check. When Erik had finally convinced Christine that he would pay, they left.

* * *

"I cannot believe you went on a date with Erik Destler!" Chris laughed and picked out a shirt, "This one?" 

"No." Christine shook her head, "And it wasn't a date. We simply went to go see an opera, something we both like."

"Right." He rolled his eyes, "Because you know he just picked you twice for a play you tried out for…"

"Opera." She corrected

"Opera." His eyes caught something, "this?"

"No."

"Anyway." He put the shirt back, "Then he asks you to an opera knowing you have to look your best and so does he…"

"He always looked good." She said under her breath

"I'm sure he thinks the same about you." Patting her shoulder he went for another shirt, "This one?"

"You're almost as bad as Meg." Her hands grabbed the shirt inspected it and put it back, "the patternis too heavy."

"How is it we're in the best men's clothing store in New York and you cannot find a single shirt for me to wear?" He huffed

"I don't like shopping," She shrugged, "And the world does not revolve around you."

"Don't I know it." Chris sighed

"Oh my God!" Christine stared past him with wide eyes

"What?" He tried to turn around but she made him face some clothing, "What is it?"

"It's him!" She whispered he started to turn, "no don't!"

"At least let me look at him!" Taking a long peak and turned around smiling, "That is a fine specimen of a man. No wonder you want him all for yourself."

"We're friends!" Her eyes rolled

"Yes, well friends go say hi to each other." His smile was sly, "And help them find shirts."

"I can't." She sighed

"Suit yourself." He paused, "Chicken."

"That won't work."

"Chicken."

"You are a child!"

He started to make chicken sounds,

"Fine!" He stopped after she said that, "Only because you're making a complete idiot of yourself."

In a huff she was walking over to where Erik was when he began to turn, and buried her face in some ties. When he turned back around she started out for him again.

"May I help you?" A saleswoman hopped in front of her

"Umm… actually…I…"

"Christine?" Her heart leaped

"Hello Erik." She said turning to meet him. The saleswoman walked away.

"This certainly improves the bruising." He smirked "What are you doing here?"

"Shopping."

"In a men's clothing shop?"

"With my gay friend Chris." She closed her eyes at her stupidity, "My good friend, Chris. My friend Chris."

"Hello." Chris said popping out of no where, "I'm Christine's gay friend, Chris."

"Nice to meet you." Erik shook his hand

"The pleasure is mine." Chris was still shaking Erik's hand, "The last opera that Christine was in was spectacular, probably one of your best ones."

"Thank you." Erik nodded; he found it quite odd that Christine's friend wouldn't stop shaking his hand,

"But I heard this one coming up is going to be the greatest you ever had." He smiled,

"Yes, well." Erik nodded, "I really must be going. It was nice to meet you Chris."

"You too." Finally he let go and Erik turned to Christine who was red from embarrassment

"A pleasure seeing you again, Christine." He looked into her eyes

"Thank you," Her face turned even a darker shade of red, "You too, and thank you for yesterday."

"Your welcome." His mask wasn't really scary when he looked at her like that,

"Perhaps we can do it again sometime." She said hopefully

"Perhaps." He nodded and left.

"I cannot believe you!" Christine said to Chris and slapped his arm

"Ow!" He said defensively, "I thought I played Christine's gay friend rather well."

"Your evil." She glared,

"But," Chris smiled, "it was pretty funny. And I can see why you want him for yourself, whew!"

"Oh God." Her eyes rolled, "you are just like Meg."

* * *

Now I REALLY feel bad about this not being more E/C! You guys are the best! Those reviews just really made my day, because today was AWFUL! but true to my word and here it is. Again I'm sorry its not the total fluff but let's face it they wouldn't jump on each other on one date (no matter how badly I wanted them to). But I hope the first time they kiss you'll enjoy it. Review please, I love knowing what you think!

E.V.Oleander


	10. The NonDate talk

"So what are you doing for Thanksgiving, dear?" Mrs. De Chagny asked over the phone,

"At this point," Christine thought for a moment, "Absolutely nothing."

"Well I was hoping you would spend Thanksgiving with us." The woman on the other line said "It will be Philippe, Bee and their two little ones…"

"I get to see the baby?" She smiled,

"Yes," Her voice continued, "Mrs. Giry, of course Meg and Raoul. A few of Meg's friends, the two managers at the opera house, some patrons from the opera house, and couple of people from the opera house, and friends."

"I'm glad you are having Thanksgiving and not I." Christine laughed, "I could bake some brownies."

"That's great!" She gasped, "Oh! You could spend the night on Wednesday and Thursday! Oh, dear you have to! Raoul, Meg, Philippe, Bee, and the kids are! It would be just like old times!"

"But with kids." And you're alone, she added silently

"Yes with kids!" Mrs. de Changy was overjoyed about grandchildren and could not wait until Meg, and Raoul had some little ones, "Well I have to go, see you Wednesday! Bye Christine! Love you!"

"Love you too!" She hung up and sighed. What happened to quiet family dinners? They must not be in fashion any more. Oh well this was really the only time to see Philippe and the kids. A knock came and she answered it,

"I'm going to cook the stuffing!" Meg barged in

"Then make the stuffing." Christine shut the door

"Haven't you done anything to this apartment yet?" She looked around the room

"Meg." She glared, "The stuffing?"

"Oh right, the stuffing." Her head nodded and she went on her rant again, "Raoul said I can't cook!"

"You can't."

"Well I'm learning!" She huffed, "And quickly! I gained four damn pounds because of it too!"

"Then cook the stuffing." Christine thought it was simple but then again nothing with Meg was ever simple,

"But he said I couldn't cook!"

"Who cares?" The door knocked, "Hold on." She answered the door,

"Michel said I wasn't ready to commit!" Chris walking in,

"Chris you can't commit to anyone." Christine closed the door,

"Who's that?" Meg and Chris looked at each other,

"Meg this is Chris," She introduced them, "Chris this is Meg. And I'm going to get something to drink, so anyone want anything?"

"Water." They answered, and as Christine walked away she heard Meg ask, "Are you the therapist?"

At that moment she could have burst out laughing but just smiled and went into the kitchen. Making sure she took a long time before she went back to her overdramatic friends, she made herself a small lunch. But as soon as she walked in the living room she was sorry she didn't take longer.

"So Christine," Meg smiled as she took her water, "How's Erik?"

Christine glared at Chris. He took his glass he just put his hands up in defense, "You were going to tell her anyway."

"How is it that when you guys come in here, both of you are fuming about you love life," She looked at the two of them, "Then when I come back you manage to figure out your problems and talk about me?"

"It's a gift." Meg shrugged, "But tell me what happened on the date and why didn't you call me right after or say something about it? After all, I did help you pick up the dress."

"First, it's not a date." They rolled their eyes, "Its not! Second, both of us were busy because we have rehearsal and third, I had a good time and that's all I'm saying."

"Fine." Meg sighed

"Its weird though," Chris thought out loud, "The man never goes out and yet every time he does, you see him Christine," He looked at her, "Are you a stalker?"

"No," Meg shook her head, "She couldn't even sneak out of the house."

"Thanks Meg." She rolled her eyes

"You're welcome." Meg smiled,

"But honestly," Chris got their attention, "Isn't it weird you see him all the time, when he does go out?"

"Oh my God!" Meg gasped, "Its fate! You two are meant to be together! That's so cute!" How this girl ended up with Raoul, the most unromantic guy ever, Christine never knew.

"If that's fate." She snorted, "Then I'm Carlotta."

* * *

"Hey Carlotta!" Raoul smiled when he opened the door for her, "Come on in!"

"That wasn't funny!" She yelled to him as he walked away; wait did he just…

"Christine?" She turned,

"Philippe!" Throwing her arms around him she said, "The nice one!" After she let go she saw his wife, "Hi Bee!"

"Hey Christine." She hugged her with one arm since she was carrying little Kat,

"How is Kat?" Christine patted the tiny girl's head,

"Sleeping," Bee smiled

"And how is my favorite nephew?" Christine looked down at the little boy before her,

"Chrissie!" The older boy, Benny launched himself at her and gave her a nice wet smack on the cheek, "I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" She put him down, "Look how big you are!"

"I'm four!" He announced proudly

"My favorite family!" Mrs. de Chagny came in and soon they were setting up where they were to sleep. Luckily the de Chagnys had six bedrooms so they weren't crowded. Once they were down unpacking they sat down and chatted

"So I heard you made another opera." Philippe smiled as he bounced the baby of the family, Kat on his knee, "Congratulations, we can come see this one."

"Why didn't you come last time?" Mrs. de Chagny asked, concerned

"I was sick." Bee said from her spot on the floor with Benny

"Oh that's awful!" Mrs. de Chagny gasped, and then left to go refill everyone's drink

"I'm fine now." She smiled and turned to Christine, "So any cute little opera guys?"

"No, I…"

"He's not little.' Meg came in with a tray of food, "He's the composer, and tall, dark and handsome."

"You're seeing the composer?" Bee's eyes widened

"No" Christine glared at Meg, "We're just friends."

"He took her to an opera." Meg spoke

"How romantic!" Bee smiled

"We went as friends." She insisted

"What is his name?" Philippe asked, "Maybe I know him."

"Erik Destler." Christine said quietly

"Oh he's really talented," He nodded, "His first work was in London so I didn't get to review it, but heard it was excellent. Anyway I also heard he's a bit… eccentric."

"He wears a mask." Raoul spoke turning his head from the TV "He's a bit of a freak if you ask me."

"He's a genius." Christine almost whispered, but no one heard her except for Philippe who was sitting the closest to her,

"Well anyway," He glanced at Christine, but decided he would talk to her some other time. The conversation went into Meg and Raoul's marriage plans,

* * *

Guess who's coming to Thanksgiving………... Anyway I had a question about Erik being stiff and it has a lot to do with his life, and Abigail. He's a guarded person and being a guy, aka being very difficult. But there's a chapter coming up that will kind of explain why he is the way he is. And good news! I have the chapter written for their VERY FIRST KISS! But it's not for a while. Remember reviews and I may just put one up the next day!

E.V. Oleander


	11. Thanksgiving

Christine put her black laced top and her wool skirt with heels that crisscrossed at the ankles. Luckily Mrs. de Chagny had hired the chef from Docle to for Dinner and no one would fight over who would make the stuffing. And last night Christine snuck into the kitchen and made her brownies waking up most everyone in the apartment. The kitchen at the moment was… let's just say it was off limits to the non-cookers.

"Oh welcome!" She heard Mrs. de Chagny say and scrambled to finish up her make up; she had to be introduced to their first guest, her favorite tradition. When she got there it was her turn.

"And this is Christine Daae." Mrs. de Chagny smiled at her, "My daughter." Christine waved to the people she recognized from the opera house, "This is Mr. and Mrs. Fuller, their patrons also."

"Nice to meet all of you." Mrs. Fuller nodded,

"Nice to meet you." The de Chagny family chimed. They went into the living room for refreshments.

Christine felt like part of a family during that. Even if Mrs. de Chagny called her Daae, but she would always call her, 'her daughter' afterward.

As time passed more people came. A lot more people. The appetizers kept coming and so did the drinks. Tables were set up to accommodate people. Christine was just looking for where she was going to sit, another fun family tradition. Finally she found her name; she sat next to Philippe and…

"Mr. Destler!" Her eyes widened and her heart raced. Why hadn't anyone told her he was coming? "And Mr. Khan."

"Lovely home you have here, Mrs. de Chagny." A familiar voice said. Christine picked up her first glass of champagne for the night. Oh God what if he talks to Meg! Wait… Meg should have told her about this first of all! She turned and stopped before she bump into the form before her.

"Christine." She looked up

"Erik." A smiled came to her lips, he remembered to call her Christine, "I didn't know you were coming here."

"Nadir said it would look good for publicity." He nodded towards his friend, who was speaking with a group,

"Well I'd rather be home," Her eyes met his, "but the company has gotten much better."

"Dinner everyone!" Mrs. de Chagny called, "Please find your place card!" Christine looked at Erik

"I suppose we found ours." She smiled again

"Yes," He pulled her chair for her, "I suppose," He sat down next to her. When everyone was seated the food was served,

"This is excellent turkey, Mrs. de Chagny." Nadir commented. He sat next to Erik. Next to him sat Meg, Raoul, Mrs. Giry, Mr. and Mrs. de Chagny, Kat in her highchair, Bee, Benny, Philippe and finally her and Erik.

"Oh thank you Nadir." She smiled, "The chef is excellent don't you agree dear?"

"What?" Mr. de Chagny swallowed his food, "Oh yes, excellent."

"How is the opera coming along Mr. Destler?" Mrs. de Chagny asked,

"Much better than last time." Erik nodded, "I must admit it is a great relief not to have Carlotta sing."

"At least you didn't hear her for three months." Christine smiled, "You only heard her for a few minutes."

"Trust me," He smirk slightly, "That is all you need."

"Now you have Christine!" Meg smiled, "And thankfully I do not have to plug my ears to listen."

"Watch her turn out like Carlotta." Raoul laughed, "When this shows over, you will have to plug your ears."

"I doubt, Ms. Daae will ever sound nearly as bad as the disaster Carlotta is." Erik said sternly

"You should have heard her when she had strep throat," Mrs. de Chagny smiled, "She could barely speak."

"Hopefully we won't have to worry about that, Mrs. de Chagny." Erik nodded

"So tell us about yourself, Mr. Destler." Mr. de Chagny said, "I have not heard much about you."

"I was born outside of London," He shifted his weight. Christine could tell he was uncomfortable, though no one seemed to notice. But she wanted to know too, "Both of my parents died and I was raised by my aunt…"

"Can you pass the salt?" Christine asked Philippe a little loud,

"Christine, you know it's rude to interrupt." Mrs. de Chagny scolded

"Sorry," She pressed her lips together, and even at twenty-one felt like a child

"Mother." Philippe noticed that Christine was uncomfortable because Mr. Destler was uncomfortable so he hoped that this would turn the conversation away from them,

"Yes?" Mrs. de Chagny looked at her son

"Beatrice and I have a special announcement." He smiled

"We're going to have another baby!" Bee smiled

"I'm going to be a grandma again!" She said very loudly and everyone started to clap and congratulate. After the clapping subsided, everyone went back to their meal.

"So any names?" Meg asked

"Not at the moment." Bee shook her head

"I am so happy for you two." Mrs. de Chagny beamed, "So Mr. Destler do you have any children."

"None," He shook his head, Christine bit her lip

"Are you married?" She inquired. Christine thought she was going to die. Was there a ring on his finger? No!

"No," He took a sip of his wine

"Do you have a partner?" Her question seemed innocent enough, but Christine thought for sure her heart stopped

"Mom!" Philippe intervened again

"What, it's a question!"

"I'm sure Mr. Destler did not come here to be interrogated." He looked at her

"He doesn't mind." She put on her sweet face, "Do you Mr. Destler?"

"No," He cleared his throat, "Not at all." In fact he was wondering why it seemed Christine had shrunk about five inches from when they had sat down

"See?"

"Mother please," Her son pleaded, "I think Christine minds!" Christine thought, Oh God he didn't!

"Why would Christine mind?" Mrs. de Chagny looked at the girl who was staring at her plate forcing herself to not bury herself into Erik's arm and beg for his forgiveness.

"Because…" Meg thought for a moment, "Because she's really sensitive to others!" The table became very quiet and Mrs. de Chagny seem to contemplate this,

"I heard its going to be freezing tomorrow." Mrs. Giry offered the safest topic; weather.

* * *

Christine sat on the couch watching the rest of _Beauty and the Beast_. She was probably too old for it but no one was awake and she was alone. 

"Hey Christine." Philippe sat next to her, "Nice time at dinner?"

"A blast." She said sarcastically

"Don't worry." He smiled, "Next time its worse."

"Who said there would be a next time?" Her head turned to him, "Who said I was dating him anyway?"

"No one here," A silence for a minute came between them, "Do you like him?"

"A little," She shrugged; he looked at her, "A lot. A lot, a lot. But what am I suppose to do?"

"He'll come to you when he wants." He nodded, "He seems polite but not very sociable."

"My friend Chris told me that he probably didn't have a very good childhood." Christine sighed,

"The mask."

"What about it?"

"He probably learned to guard himself because of it." Philippe sighed, "Not many people are as accepting of the mask as others."

"Thank you." She said quietly

"For what?" He asked

"Being accepting." Picking herself up she kissed her appointed older brother on the cheek, "Don't tell anyone that we talked about Erik, okay?"

"Since when were we talking about him?" A sly smile appeared, "Goodnight Christine."

"Goodnight Phil."

* * *

Don't worry I will have their kiss out before Christmas. Think of it as "almost" Christmas gift, and for those that do not celebrate Christmas, think of it as a gift your friend just because! Review! Because Reviews equals Chapters!

E.V. Oleander


	12. Christmas

After Thanksgiving, Christine prayed there wouldn't be another embarrassing moment like that. Luckily the de Chagnys said just family this time. She smiled that was more bearable. Of course they gave her the option of bringing someone but Chris was going to another one of his boyfriend's family. And now there were only five shopping days left and she didn't have any time to get the one present. Rehearsals were running late and Erik took her to a couple operas, ballets, and to listen to orchestras. Luckily on a Sunday after church she was currently on Fifth Avenue. It was beautifully decorated with the stores all lit up for Christmas. A store caught her eye and she went in.

"May I help you?" A woman behind the counter asked

"May I please see that silver watch right there?" Christine pointed to the one with a simple look and a deep blue background,

"Of course." The woman took the watch out of the case and showed it to her, "this is the new Rolex, nine hundred and fifty dollars."

"I'll take it." She smiled, "Can you please wrap it?"

"Alright." The saleswoman looked her over as she wrapped the present, "There was a man that came in here just a few moments ago. He had the same look on."

"Huh?"

"He bought a sapphire necklace, it was absolutely stunning! I would show it to you but the designer only gave us one." The woman sighed, "True love this Christmas. Take it from me dear," She handed her the wrapped gift, "Don't let him out of your sight. Whoever he is, he's a lucky man."

"Ummm…." Christine smiled weakly, "Thank you?"

She left and walked towards Rockefeller Center. The enormous Christmas tree was already lit. She leaned over the wall to see the ice skaters. That was strange, there weren't any. Looking to her left she saw a familiar masked man,

"There are usually skaters here." She commented to him, it was lame, she knew.

"Not this time of day." He looked over at her, "most people have jobs."

"My boss gave me the week off." A smile lit her face, "you know Mr. Destler, some people think you reclusive, yet I have seen you almost everywhere I go."

"Well," His eyes searched her, "I have found my apartment quite dull lately. It seems that there are stranger things than a masked man in New York." For the first time he acknowledged the mask in front of her,

"I've been told not to judge people on appearance." She shrugged, "Though your appearance is hard not to judge."

"Is the freak too ugly for you Ms. Daae?" He growled,

"I didn't mean it like that." Christine went towards him when he started to leave. When she grabbed his arm, he turned and she said, "Would you like to go ice skating?"

* * *

"So what is London like?" Christine asked as the pair skated around the empty center 

"It is its own city," Erik shrugged,

"That's vague." She looked at him

"I have never been good at describing…"

"If you can compose and write music, and describe to people what love, hate, and betrayal is" Her eyes met his, "I think you can describe a city."

"It's beautiful." He started out, "There are not any buildings that reach as tall as some buildings here, but they were created to last. Everything there was created to last."

"Do you miss it?" She asked,

"A bit." Erik nodded, "but New York is truly one of a kind."

"That's for sure." Her eyes caught a couple of kids coming the ice, "I'm sorry about Thanksgiving."

"It's quite alright." He smirked,

"But Mrs. de Chagny," A blush was creeping up to her cheeks, "She should've kept those questions for… She just thinks that everyone is fine with any question."

"I thought she was quite charming."

"She can be." She laughed, the kids started to skate around them really fast and Christine lost her footing a bit, but Erik put his hand out to steady her,

"Are you alright?" He eyed the children,

"Yeah," She straightened, "I'm fine. Do you know Mrs. Giry?"

"No," Carefully she looked at him, and he shrugged, "She conducts the ballet."

"I mean it seems you met her before, because she was looking at you on opening night," Erik sighed, "If you don't want to…"

"She worked at the same opera house in London when I was younger." He began his story, "As you probably know she was studying abroad, her husband and child in New York. We became friends, almost like a mother figure to me. There was this girl in her class and chorus…"

"Did you love her?"

"I thought I did," He shrugged, "Madam Giry told me over and over that the girl was only using me to become an opera star. Of course I denied it and kept on with the affair. I was going to propose on opening night of my opera that she had become the star of. But I found her with another man…."

"She told me she never loved me. That she only used me. Then…" He took a breath, "She ripped off my mask, and screamed at me asking me how she could ever love a freak like me." There was silence

"What was her name?" Christine asked quietly

"Abigail Twitch." His voice growled and Christine laughed, he looked at her,

"I'm sorry" She tried to control herself, "It's just… Twitch. And I just wondered if she twitched." Erik allowed himself a smirk; it got quiet between them again.

"In any case." Erik stated to himself, "who could honestly love a freak?"

"Erik," Christine said seriously, "You are not a freak. You could never be a freak."

"But…"

"Yeah you have a mask." She shrugged, "So what? Everyone has one; just some are more visible than other. Besides, people spend a thousand dollars on a pair of pants that barely fit them, they are the freaks not you."

"You have never seen beneath it." He sighed

"When you decide to grant me that honor." Her voice was soft and steady, "Then I will show you, you are not what you think."

The pair stared at each other for a while; neither noticed they had stopped skating. They leaned in, but a kid ran into Christine and skated off. Christine grabbed Erik's arm and both crashed to the ice. Erik landed on top of Christine and both could feel their hot breath on each other. Erik quickly got up and helped Christine to her feet.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he dusted her off,

"I'm fine." She giggled,

"Are you sure?" Concern was evident in his eyes,

"Yes," Her giggles didn't cease, "Maybe we should stop skating now."

"That would probably be best." He agreed. They took off their skates and Christine took a hold of the bag, put the present in her pocket so Erik wouldn't see it. When they reached the ground level it began to snow.

"It's snowing!" Christine laughed,

"Yes it is." Erik nodded, and noticed how beautiful she looked with the snow falling around her, "I must return home to look at some designs for the opera."

"Oh ok." She nodded, "Bye Erik." She began to walk away,

"Christine" He called to her, and she turned, "What did you mean about my appearance was hard not to judge?"

"You stand out Erik." She smiled, "But it's not because of your mask."

"Then what is it?"

"Your eyes, your hair," Her eyes stared into his, "It's just you" She started to walk away again and then stopped and turned around again, "Erik, would you like to come to the de Chagnys for Christmas?"

* * *

"Mr. Destler," Mrs. de Chagny smiled, "so good to see you again! We were so happy when Christine told us you were coming." 

"Thank you Mrs. de Chagny." Erik nodded

"Here let me take your coat." She took it, "Christine and everyone are in the living room, straight ahead."

Erik made his way there and looked Christine laughing, with a small child in her lap on the floor. She was beautiful. The way her long curly hair ran down her back and brown eyes glittered. Yes, she was perfection.

"Erik!" Christine smiled, "You know everyone?"

"Yes," He nodded to everyone, "We met at Thanksgiving."

"Come and sit down Mr. Destler." Philippe offered a chair in between him and his father. He took the seat,

"Thank you." Erik said as he sat,

"How is your cousin on this fine, white, Christmas?" Mrs. de Chagny struck up a conversation, "Christine told us a little about her."

"She is fine." He wasn't too sure how far to go with this but Nadir told him, domestic, "And the child is fairing well."

"Oh, she has a baby!" She smiled, "I didn't know that!"

"Well she is due in August." He nodded,

"Congratulations on that." Her eyes were kind, "Anybody want something to drink? How about you Erik?"

"No, thank you."

"Brandy." Philippe and Mr. de Changy said

"Water"

"Eggnog!"

"Hot Chocolate!"

"Alright." She said, "When I come back we can open presents."

"Yes!" Meg smiled

"I get to go first though." Benny scowled at her, "I'm youngest."

"Actually the new baby is!" Bee smiled and out her hands on her growing belly, "Then Kat, then you, but Kat cannot open presents as fast as you want her to, so everyone can just dig in."

"Open!" Kat clapped in Christine's lap

"Oh she talks now!" Christine smiled

"And standing." Philippe said proudly,

"I can walk and stand." Ben stood

"Then come here and sit on papa's lap." Mr. de Chagny laughed. As everyone started to talk, Christine noticed that Kat started to crawl around and watched her as she crawled to Erik. He looked down at her and she looked up at him with big hazel eyes. Christine smiled unknowingly and Philippe noticed quietly and went over to his wife. The two watched the new couple and their own child.

Kat just stared at Erik and he stared back, not sure if he should pick her up or leave her on the ground. She crawled a little bit more and hit his legs. Erik got nervous thinking she was going to start to cry but soon he saw little a hand appear on his knees, and then a head. Again the two stared at each other. Soon she began to climb onto his lap. Christine was beaming, and Philippe smiled a bit too.

"Boo boo!" She giggled and pointed to the mask,

"No, it's not a boo boo my dear." Erik said sadly

"Boo boo!" The girl insisted,

"But…"

"She's calling you boo boo, Erik." Christine came over to him, and took Kat from him, but she didn't like it and moved back to his lap. "She seems to like you."

"Yes I think she does." He smirked.

"Alright, presents!" Mrs. de Chagny walked in with refreshments and everyone but Erik and Christine went to the tree with the presents underneath. Erik gently put Kat down and watched her go to the tree.

"I bought you something." Christine gave Erik the box.

"You shouldn't have." He looked at it

"But I did so open it." She pushed the gifted into his hands and he carefully opened it. His jaw dropped, a rolex watch, and it was beautiful.

"Christine." He looked at the watch, "Its perfect, but I cannot accept this."

"Why?" She looked hurt

"It cost you too much. I just can't…"

"No, it's yours." Christine pushed the watch back in his hands, "I can help you put it on"

"Thank you." He said as she put it on,

"You're welcome," She whispered, and noticed how close they had become,

"Christine!" Their trance broke and she could have killed Meg just then, "Your present!"

"Thanks." Her force smiled made Meg wince,

"It's from Raoul and me," She said trying to make up for what she interrupted. Christine opened it

"Meg it's great!" the gift was a CD of some of Erik's works. She went red, "Thank you."

"No problem." Meg gave a glance at Erik and turned back around to her gifts

"Here Aunty Chrissie!" Benny went over and gave her a package, "I bought you this!"

"Thank you Benny!" She gave him a hug and opened it as he waited, it was a sweater, "Oh this is beautiful!"

"I thought so too," He seemed satisfied, and then turned to Erik, "I'm sorry Christine's boyfriend I didn't know you were comin' so I didn't get you nothin'."

"It's alright." Erik nodded, and reached behind the boy's ear and pulled out a twenty dollar bill, Benny's eyes widened, "Happy Christmas," and gave the boy the bill

"I'll buy you somethin' real nice next year!" Benny walked away wide eyed,

"Thank you." Christine smiled; he went close to her ear

"I also have a present for you." He whispered, and pulled out a box, more specifically a jewelry box,

"Oh Erik!" She gasped as she opened it. It was diamonds and sapphires, it was simple and stunning. "It's beautiful but…"

"If I keep mine," He smirked, "You keep yours."

* * *

We are getting closer poeple! I want to thank you for those who did review, because those reviews really made my day and for those that didn't...well...yea. Honestly I really love when you guys review because it let's me know who really is reading and what they think. So please review and tell me what you think.

I must say that this was probably one of my favorite chapters to write. And I really wanted them to kiss here but...it just wasn't the right time. Anyway on a more personal level my nephew just said his first word... "Mama" so babies have been on my mind. Well please review and tell me what you think!

E.V. Oleander


	13. The Gifts that People Give

Christine gazed at the reflection in the mirror. She stared at the necklace. It was beautiful! And it was probably her hundredth time trying it on. There was a knock on the door. She ran to answer it.

"Hi Meg!" Christine smiled

"Wow!" Her eyes fell on the necklace, "That's beautiful!"

"Oh!" She quickly took it off, let Meg come in and put it away, "Thanks."

"So that's what he gave you?" Meg leaned against the doorway of Christine's bedroom,

"What?" Her whole body paused

"We were all wondering what he gave you," She smiled "You know Erik Destler the man you brought to Christmas?"

"We're friends." Quickly she started to pick up some clothes around her room

"So what do you think he would get you once you two go out?" Meg asked, slyly smiling and received a glare from her friend, "What?"

"We're friends."

"So it doesn't mean it can't change," She snorted, "plus if you two are friends then…"

"We're friends Meg," Her tone a bit bitter, "Nothing else."

"You guys looked a little more than friends when were opening presents," Meg thought, "And at dinner, and when we were sitting around and…"

"Meg we're…"

"Wait I'm not done" She held up a finger, "Oh and even after he left you were all dreamy eyed!"

"I was tried and consumed some wine." Christine shrugged,

"You had one glass." Her eyes rolled, "I know for a fact you can handle more than that!"

"What's your point?" She sighed

"My point it," Meg tilted her head, "Why don't you go for it? I mean what is the worst than can happen? Another bad relationship? But honestly from both of your looks it's not going to be bad at all."

"He does not like me," She looked down

"If you honestly think that," Her friend sighed, "You're a moron."

"Thanks."

"Just…I don't know… It seems both of you didn't have the greatest lives but give it sometime, you'll see." There was a couple seconds of silence. Then Christine said,

"You surprise me sometimes, Meg Giry."

* * *

"Christine?" She turned from her book and found Mrs. Giry standing right there, "I thought that was you. Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." Christine smiled and indicated the seat across from her, "Surprised your not still yelling at those ballerinas. You used to yell at me and Meg all the time."

"I've gotten older." She smiled lightly, "Although I am very surprised to see you sitting here."

"Er… Mr. Destler let us out early," Her face flushed a little at the almost mistake,

"That is a rare treat." Mrs. Giry nodded, "So what do you think of Mr. Destler?"

"He knows what he is doing." She smiled, "And he is a genius when it comes to…"

"No," Shaking her head, she regarded her companion carefully, "Of him, personally cherie. What do you think of him personally?"

"I… I hardly know him." Christine avoided her eyes

"I didn't seem that way at Thanksgiving," The older woman looked closer at her, "Or from what I heard, at Christmas." Christine looked at the woman. Damn Meg and her loud mouth! "I hear he takes you to the opera."

"We're just friends." She had to look away and got up, "Now…."

"He has a temper, cherie." That made Christine sit

"He told me he knew you when you studied aboard."

"I did." She nodded, "He was only twenty then, and I forty."

"And about Abigail." Her voice shook, from what she didn't know, "Mrs. Giry what do you know?"

"Well he was young." Mrs. Giry started, "and he had come from a sheltered life. He knew nothing of love or lust. But he was brilliant, and we became friends. He wanted to know about the world that he was just traveling in and I was finishing.

"The girl Abigail was older than he by, about, five years, I think. She was a shrewd woman, and hateful, but beautiful. Now Christine, she had come to the opera as a chorus girl and Erik immediately fell in lust with her. He moved her up to lead. She had a good voice but nothing like yours.

"Well Abigail treated Erik lower than the dirt on her shoe. And he would take it that is what happened when you loved. She would please him beyond comprehension, giving him what every man wants."

"So she was practically a whore?" Christine asked

"Well there were rumors going around that she was fooling around with a couple of men." Mrs. Giry sighed, "Erik refused to believe. I told him over and over she was not good for him."

"But he didn't listen." She looked at the woman fully involved in the story

"Right," Her head nodded, "Well he went to her dressing room after opening night and I tried to stop him, but he got there before me and found her with another lover. She was horrible to him, yelling, screaming, at what a monster, and freak he was." She shook her head, "She ripped off his mask. Then he lost it. He started to yell and throw things around one thing he threw was a chair. Unfortunately I got in the way, and was never able to dance again. But my career was basically over anyway."

"I'm sorry." Christine said softly

"Well at least I can walk." The woman shrugged, "But we never talked after that night and I think guilt started to eat away at him. Abigail, he was over that, but I was the only person in the theater to show true kindness towards him. He started to become thinner and never showed up after one day. Nadir did. I thought he was dead, until I heard about a new opera and knew it was him." She sighed, "He truly is a kind soul, tortured but kind."

"What should I do Mrs. Giry?" Her eyes searched her,

"Follow your heart." She nodded, and smiled a bit, "He is most dreamy, no?"

"Mrs. Giry!" Christine laughed,

"An old woman can look," Her eyes lit, "But cherie please love him like he deserves to be loved. He has had enough hardships to last a lifetime. I should like to see him doing something good for himself."

"You are an amazing woman, Mrs. Giry." She smiled

"I know." The woman laughed and sobered, "But please Christine promise me you will. And tell him I understand."

"I promise."

* * *

Christine packed up all her stuff. She felt a hand on her shoulder and stiffened. It was him and she knew it,

"She told you didn't she?" He let his hand drop

"Yes," Christine turned

"It was an accident." Erik's head shook, "I did not want…"

"I understand though," She shrugged and gave a small smile "If I was in that position I probably would have killed the guy and girl. But Mrs. Giry said she understood." A silence came between them.

"So are you going to the Masquerade New Years?" Christine asked

"I'm not sure." He said, "I am very content at home…"

"Composing or playing the piano." She smiled, "I know."

"What about you?" His lips turned slightly upward, "Do you do anything for New Years?"

"I watch the ball drop on TV." Her shoulder shrugged, "But I might be adventurous for once and go to the Masquerade. Plus it's a good cause, paying for your own paycheck."

"Perhaps I will see you then?" He nodded. His mind hissed, coward.

"Perhaps." She nodded, and her mind hissed the same word.

* * *

"Come on Christine!" Chris checked his watch as he waited by her closed bedroom door, "We're going to be late!"

"Hold on!" She called back

He sighed. And he thought he took a while to get ready. "Christine come on were…" The door swung open and he looked at her, "Wow!"

"Really?" She twirled and the gown spun out a bit. It had a sliver tinge with bunches of fabric every which way on it. The bodice was corset style with dark blue embroidery. The dark blue sleeves hanging off of her shoulder were stunning. Erik's necklace hung from her neck.

"If I were straight." He took her hand and kissed it. "I would ravish you." Offering his arm he said in an accented voice, "Shall we milady?" Going perfect with his Elizabethan costume.

"We shall."

* * *

So next chapter I'm pretty excited about. And Its ALL WRITEN! That's right! I think you guys will actually like it! So I get say five reviews and I post it the next day! So REVIEW, please!

E.V. Oleander


	14. The Kiss

The ballroom was decorated beautifully. The grand staircase was made so everyone was announced when they walked in. On the first landing of the staircase there was a great clock. It was eleven and Christine still had not seen Erik. Chris had abandoned her almost immediately, once he spotted one of the ballet dancers, and Christine wondered what it was about ballet dancers. She saw Meg, Raoul, Mr. and Mrs. de Chagny, Mrs. Giry who brought her own date, and even Carlotta. She barely even danced since she gotten there at ten thirty. Only three dances, Chris, Raoul, and Mr. de Chagny.

"Mr. Erik Destler!" The announcer's voice went through the room and she looked to the top of the staircase. Time seemed to slow and the clapping and noise disappeared around her. He was dressed in red with black gloves and knee high boot. His mask was a skull that covered most of his face. When his eyes met hers they seemed black instead of their light blue.

After the applause everyone went back to what they were doing. Christine and Erik drew nearer to each other, until they were inches from each other. He held out his hand,

"Care to dance?" His voice intoxicating

"Of course." She smiled, and put her hand in his and they began to dance as the orchestra stuck up a new tune.

"I was afraid you weren't coming," A slight shiver went up her spine as he placed a hand on the small of her back

"I was afraid that you would not be here." He almost smiled from relief.

That was all that was said between them for a while. For they did as most lovers do in stories, stare at each other eyes as if lost, in a trance. The music swept them away to their own world that only they could understand. Soon the noise of the New Years came back and it was one minute to the New Year. The couple stared at each other and the count down began, 10, 9, 8…they got closer, 5, 4, 3...and closer...2, 1 and they kissed as everyone cheered and the people followed suit. This year, Christine thought, had definitely gotten off to a great start!

* * *

"I cannot believe that kiss!" Chris smiled, "Even from afar it looked good!" 

"Well it was a week ago." Christine sighed

"But still!" He looked upward, "Lord if he were to kiss me like that, what I wouldn't do!"

"You're impossible" She shook her head

"Have you guys kissed since…..."

"No." After that she mumbled something

What?"

"I said I wish though." She sounded annoyed

"Calm down." He put his arm around her, "I didn't mean anything."

"I know." Christine sighed, "I just…"

"Wish you could just get it done and over with?"

"No." She flashed him a glare, "I wish he would ask me on a date."

"Didn't you two just go to the opera?"

"Yea," Sighing she continued, "But he never says 'with me' it's always 'do you want to see an opera' or 'would you like to go to an opera'. I also like doing other things besides seeing opera, maybe go see a play…"

"Because that's so different." Chris snorted

"Or go to the museum." Again she glared at him, "And have him say 'with me'."

"But he isn't very social, Christine." He pointed out, "He is self conscience when it comes to people and going out means people. I mean for normal people it isn't everyday you see a man walking around with half a mask, who is extremely good looking…"

"You're supposed to be sympathic." She sighed

"I'm supposed to be realistic, put it in other people's point of view." His head nodded, "it's kind of my job. And just because you don't care what's behind the mask does not mean other people are like that."

"I know."

"It kills them, because we're trained to think that we need to know everything about anything." He glanced at her, "I know you want to see behind it too."

"But not for that reason!" She protested, "When she shows it to me that mean he trusts me and that's all I want!"

"Then you are the type of woman he needs." His voice was sincere, "I just hope he realizes it before you two die."

"Thanks Chris." A smile came to her lips

"Anytime." He smiled back. There was a silence between them,

"So how was that ballerina guy?" She asked

"He's gone." Chris shrugged, but a devilish smile came forth, "but the chorus guy…."

* * *

"Try that entrance again, Ms. Daae." Erik commanded and she nodded. Today she was not doing well at all. Although she wasn't sure why in her conscience mind, but sub- conscience it was because she was mad at Erik for not actually asking her out. But of course her mind was not functioning properly thanks to Aunt Flo. 

She missed her cue again, and Erik stopped.

"Again Miss Daae."

"Sorry." She mumbled a little annoyed and yet again she missed her cure. The cast sighed.

"Ms. Daae." Erik asked, "It something wrong with your voice?"

"No." Her voiced had an edge that most guys would back off but not Erik

"Then again."

"Why don't you do it?" She turned to him, "Or maybe Nadir can do it! Better yet Carlotta!"

"Christine…"

"What?" Her eyes narrowed, "Are you afraid to yell at me? Are you afraid of rejection? What are you afraid of?" She looked around the huge practice room, everyone was staring at her even the ballerinas, "Damn it!" She walked out of the room. Meg rushed after her.

Erik sat there. Afraid? Of course he was afraid. That's why he never took it any farther and he thought that kiss was…amazing, but was afraid she didn't feel the same thing he did. It was so perfect that he was afraid something would ruin the moment forever. Quickly he got up and turned to everyone,

"Keep on with your practices." He said before he quickly went after the two girls.

* * *

"Christine wait!" Meg caught her and pulled her into an empty room, "What the hell was that?" 

"I'm sorry Meg!" Christine yelled, "It's just… I don't know!"

"You yelled at Mr. Destler!" She looked at her friend, "Are you PMSing?"

"Shut up Meg!" Her eyes narrowed,

"Well that explains it." The girl seemed to take relief in that, "But what were you talking about? Afraid… what is…."

"You wouldn't understand." She went toward the door, but her friend shut it, "let me out!"

"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on."

"I want him to ask me on a date." Christine sighed, "I want him to hold me, to kiss me again, to show that he…."

"Love you?" Meg asked and Christine looked down, "you know the answer to that. He is private and has a problem with trusting people."

"But the kiss!" Christine cried, "My whole body felt on fire! But it was a good fire! And I went it to happen again! But he's so stupid!"

"Christine calm down." Meg hugged her, "Just don't worry about it, ok?"

"Ok," She sighed, "I just…"

"Can it be?" A smile came to the girl's face and she looked at her, "Could Christine Marie Daae be in love?"

"Meg!" Christine moaned, "Not now!"

"Ok." Her eyes went over her friend, "but you do love him right?"

"Yes." Came her tiny voice, "It's so pathetic. I know."

"It's not." Meg put and arm around her friend, "Come on let's get back."

The two came out of the room and went back to the practice room. In the shadows Erik stood there watching the amazing woman walking away from him.

* * *

How's that for their first kiss? I know horrible and short. But simple is sometimes good.Sorry it took a long time, but I'm going to try and make it up to you. So good, bad, ugly? Anyway REVIEW! 


	15. The Drink was Drugged

Nadir looked at his friend. Erik sat at the piano but was not playing. It was very strange and he had been this way for three days.

"Do you want to go and get something to drink?" If Erik said yes then something was wrong,

"I suppose." Erik shrugged and got up from the piano,

"You mean you're not going to argue?" Nadir's jaw almost dropped, "Your just going to go? No fuss?"

"Do you want to go or not?" He glared as he put on his coat. Nadir shrugged, and followed his friend out the door.

"What has been going on with you lately?" Nadir asked, "You seem…I don't know…. In a trance."

"Nothing," Erik sighed, "Everything is fine."

They walked into the restaurant and Nadir saw Erik staring at something. He turned to see who it was….

"Christine," Erik swiftly went over to her. Her head lay on the bar and hair was everywhere. An empty glass still was held in her outstretched hand. Erik carefully shook her. Christine sat up a bit and wobbled. She looked at him, her eyes were red from crying and her cheeks were tear stained.

"Christine what are you doing here?" Erik asked softly, Nadir decided to watch this exchange from afar,

"Oh Erik." Her speech was slurred and she put her face in his shirt, "They're gone! All gone!"

"Who" He was confused, but smoothed her hair out,

"Mom and dad!" She sobbed, "I told them not to go, but they did! They just left! They never said good bye!"

"Christine how much did you have to drink?" His eyes went to the empty glass, which was sitting on the bar; he wondered if there had been more

"A lot" Her voice cried, "A lot, a lot!" There was silence for a few seconds

"Christine?" He looked her head, and noticed it slouched a bit on his chest. She had passed out. Carefully he lifted her into his arms and headed for the door.

"So I take it we're not going for a drink?" Nadir received a glare from his friend, "Right."

They hurried back to Erik's apartment, since it was the closest. Erik put her on the couch when they got back.

"Nadir get a glass of water and a blanket." Erik told his friend. Nadir hurried out of the room getting what he asked and came back.

Erik put the blanket over her and the water on the side table. Christine was out, and snoring lightly. Nadir put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You should call someone." He said. Erik just nodded and noticed her purse and went through it to find her cell phone. Luckily it was right on top and he dialed a number in her phonebook,

"Hello?" A groggy voice on the other line said,

"Madam Giry." Erik saw Nadir lift his eyebrows in surprise, "It's Erik Destler."

"What is wrong?" Suddenly the voice as no longer sleepy,

"I have Christine here…"

"Oh," The woman sighed, "yes, I should have guessed that."

"What?" He asked, eyes lay on Christine

"Sixteen years ago her mother died." Again she sighed, "And five years ago her father died, both on the same day. She was at the bar, no?"

"Yes."

"Portabella's?"

"Yes." His voice seemed lost,

"And no doubt lying on your couch passed out, now?"

"Yes."

"Four years she has been doing this." Mrs. Giry spoke, "I do not know how she acquired the means, nor do I want to know, but she has been in worse situations than this. I must admit that I am glad you found her."

Erik said nothing, he couldn't.

"Protect her, Erik. You are her angel." The voice said, "Get her back to her apartment, when she feels better."

"Alright." He said quietly, "Thank you Madam."

"You're welcome Erik." She said, "Good-bye."

"Good bye." They hung up. Erik stared at Christine and brushed a piece of hair that had gotten loose back into place. She looked so helpless, so small.

"Do you need anything else?" Nadir asked,

"No." He turned to his friends. "Thank Nadir."

"Anytime." Nadir nodded and left.

After a while Erik decided she was not going to wake up for a while so he took up a chair across from the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

Her head hurt, her stomach felt like a mess, and she felt yucky. Christine initially felt like shit. Though whatever she was laying on felt really comfortable. Wait… what she was laying on. Quickly she sat up, and instantly she regretted that decision and retched on the side of the couch. Someone was holding her and gently pulled the hair out of her face. When she was done she turned. 

"Erik?"

"How do you feel?" Concern was evident in his eyes and voice,

"Like shit." She flopped back on the pillows with relief, "How did I get here? Is this your apartment?"

"Nadir and I saw you at the bar and you looked a little incapacitated," He nodded, "and yes, this is my apartment."

"It's nice," Quickly glancing down she said, "sorry about the rug."

"It wasn't my favorite." Erik shrugged, "Would you like anything?"

"About twenty sleeping pills so I can sleep this off till next week."

"Anything else?" He smirked

"Something for this headache."

"I'll be right back." Christine looked around the room; it was dark, but very nicely decorated. There was a piano that caught her eye.

"The piano is gorgeous." She said when he got back, "Thank you for the pills."

"You're welcome." He nodded towards the piano, "The piano came with me from England."

"Sentimental value." Her head nodded, as she took the pills,

"You should sleep." Erik told her

"I know." She sighed, "Thank you for getting me from there. I don't know where I would be without you. You're an angel."

"Get some sleep, Christine." What was it with women and angels?

"Alright!" Her eyes rolled, "You don't have to get so upset!"

"Sleep."

"I am!" She closed her eyes, "Good night!"

"Good night." Erik smirked and left.

* * *

Christine's eyes narrowed while she slept. Why was her chest so heavy? At least her stomach didn't feel so queasy anymore, and she had a slight headache, but not horrible. The weight on her chest began to vibrate. Opening her eyes she gasped. A pair icy blue eyes and a furry head stared at her. 

"Erik." She called, and he walked in, "What is this thing on me?"

"It's a cat." He chuckled, "Her name is Ayesha."

"I didn't know you have a cat." Christine looked at him, "Where did you get her?"

"I found her when I first moved here." His eyes had a settling feeling, she put her hand out to touch the cat, but he stopped her, "I wouldn't do that."

"Why?"

"She's very picky." He shrugged, "You will know when she wants to be touched."

"Oh." Her eyes went back to the cat, "How do I get her off?" Erik went over and picked the cat off. "Oh," She sat up, "I should probably go homeand take a shower."

"You could take a shower if you like." His mind reeled at the prospect, but he ignored it,

"I don't have a change of clothes." She shrugged,

"Nadir could pick you up some." He said,

"Chris could get the door for him." Christine nodded, "Alright, thank you."

* * *

"I thought I was becoming delusional when you called me." Nadir smiled when Erik opened the door, "But Erik I do not know a man besides you who would be as calm as you are right now." 

"Thank you for bringing her clothes Nadir." He glared, "Goodbye." He started to close the door but Nadir stopped him,

"I'm staying right here." A devilish smile came to his lips, "Someone needs to chaperone you two, unless something happened already…"

"Nothing happened," He let his friend in and shut the door, "She slept and I worked on some sets for the opera."

"Oh!" Nadir searched his coat pocket, "I have the tickets for the opera in LA. And I brought the tickets for your plane too." He looked around, "So who is to accompany you on this trip?"

Erik glared

"Erik?" The two men turned to see Christine sopping wet in Erik's robe, her eyes widened and her grip on the robe tightened, "Oh Nadir I didn't know you would be here!"

"I came to drop off your clothes." He adverted his eyes

"Here," Erik gave her, her clothes, "I hope they aren't too horrible."

"No they're fine, thank you." She looked to Nadir, "Thank you for bringing them," She hurried back to the bathroom.

"You two are almost sickening." Nadir smiled and shook his head, "And the worst part is that neither of you see it!"

"Good bye Nadir." Erik pushed his friend out of the apartment. When he turned around he saw Christine, her hair wet, with a black long sleeve t-shirt, jeans, and no make up. She looked beautiful.

"That was a little embarrassing." She blushed a bit, "Thank you for letting me use your shower."

"You're welcome." A silence went though them, "Christine would you like to go to LA to see an opera?"

Christine smiled, "I love to."

* * *

I'm sooo happy you guys liked the kiss and don't worry the next one will last longer. And yes Erik did hear Christine say that she loved him! Awwww! Anyway please review because I love reviews! If I'm feeling nice I might post the next chapter tomorrow. So Review Please!

E.V.Oleander


	16. Trips and Kisses

"I can't believe your going to LA with Erik Destler!" Meg laughed

"I can't believe you took a shower at his place." Chris smiled

"I can't believe I let you two take me shopping," Christine sighed, "I thought you both were horrible just one at a time, but I was wrong."

"So what's his apartment like?" Chris asked,

"It's really nice," She nodded, "And he has beautiful instruments."

"Don't tell me you two…"

"Chris, no!" Her eyes narrowed, "We didn't do anything. We talked about our parents a little bit." She looked at him, "Is that all you ever think about?"

"Did you tell him about your mom?" Meg asked,

"No," Christine shook her head, "But his parents both died when he was seven, a car accident. They were horrible to him though. Then his cousin and aunt came to live with him. Then his aunt died from cancer, and he was alone with his cousin. His cousin is younger than him, so she's like his daughter… in a way."

"Thanks for the background story." Meg mumbled

"You guys wanted to know what we did," She shrugged, "So I told you."

"But you could have stopped at 'we talked'." Her eyes rolled, "It gets a little boring after that."

"Did he tell you why he isn't very sociable?" Chris asked,

"His parents never let him out of the house, and the servants wouldn't talk to him."

"Servants?"

"His parents were rich." Christine thought, "Anyway he never really spoke to people but his aunt and cousin. And plus the Abigail thing. But he did have Nadir..."

"Whoa wait!" Meg looked at her, "What Abigail thing?"

"He was cheated on and treated like shit because her," Chris informed her,

"Oh."

"Well anyway," Christine smiled, "Now I'm going to LA with him! Maybe something might happen!"

"I knew you wanted it too!" Meg squealed,

"And now," Chris nodded his head towards the clothing, "We need to shop!" Christine just moaned.

* * *

Erik heard women packed but an extra large suitcase for three days was a bit much. He felt sorry for the bellhop and gave him a fifty dollar tip. They went into their room, and Christine gasped, 

"This is an apartment." She was used to nice hotels with a lot of space but this was ridiculous. A living room, kitchen, bar, two bedrooms, and an entrance hall. She turned to him, "Can I at least pay for dinners?"

"No." He had insisted that he pay for everything, but Christine was determined to sneak money in when she could. Once she was over her shock, both she and Erik retreated to separate bedrooms, and unpacked. After they were done Christine came out to find Erik opening a bottle of wine, with a book next to him.

"What are you doing?" She looked at him,

"I'm going to read a book." He answered,

"No you're not."

"Christine." Erik stared back at her, "It is twelve in the morning. There is nothing opened." He wished she hadn't slept on the plane, now."

"The pool is," She shrugged,

"Have fun at the pool then." He opened his book,

"Why don't you come with me?" His eyes glanced at her,

"I'm fine thank you." Then went back to reading his book. But an image of Christine in a swim suit was a little too much for him,

"Please." She pouted, "I saw your suit when you were unpacking," He lifted a brow and she shrugged, "The door was open."

He sighed, "I'll be ready in five minutes."

* * *

Christine was a little relieved that he didn't come out in a speedo, for her frame of mind. She had to admit for a guy that covered himself constantly, he was well built, very well built. His head stayed above water at all times, because of his mask, she guessed. Yet he swam so gracefully, she wanted to know how he did it. 

"You know." She turned to him, "You can take off the mask, no one is here."

"Someone could walk in," His eyes couldn't meet hers,

"It's highly unlikely." She shrugged, "Besides it seems uncomfortable."

"It has its purpose." He turned to swim away, but she caught him

"Do you trust me?" Her eyes searched his,

"Yes," Erik said quietly,

"How much do you trust me?" She came closer to him in the water,

"Christine…" He looked at her, "You won't like what you see."

"I can decide that for myself." Slowly she brought her finger to the leather mask,

"Come on! No ones here!" The heard voices and backed into the corner of the pool,

"No let's go in the sauna!" The footsteps faded. Christine looked up at Erik. His hands were on her almost bare waist, and her fingers on his naked chest. Her back against the pool wall and her breathing had quickened. They were close, so close, to each other. Their bodies touched,

"We should get back." He whispered, Christine nodded,

"Ok."

* * *

Tonight was the opera and tomorrow was the flight back at ten in the morning. And Christine was frustrated though out the whole day. Did he want permission to kiss her? Did he even want to kiss her? Last night he told her he trusted her and she almost cried from happiness. But those stupid kids! Although that pool corner had become a fond memory. Being that close to him made her feel hot, very hot. 

Today they saw the sights, went to museums, at five back to change, mainly for her sake. They went to east and went to the opera house, and sat in their seats.

"Do you get box five every time?" She smirked

"Yes," Erik nodded, "You can see everything from here."

"Erik?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for bringing me." The light started to go out, and the opera began, but Erik didn't notice. He was too busy staring at Christine.

* * *

"Erik?" Christine held rightly to Erik's jacket, while they walk on the pier. It was cold out, and there was beach all around. 

"Yes?"

"Do you want to build a sand castle?" She looked to the sand. It was foolish thing to do, especially since they had just come from an opera and were dressed impeccably.

"That would be nice." His lips turned slightly upward as he led her to a spot on the sand. They started building their castle. "I don't think I have eve built one there before."

"My father and I used to build them all the time when we went to Virginia Beach." Christine smiled at the memory.

"What was he like?" He asked, when they talked about their parents, Christine had said nothing about hers, only a few things.

"He was," She seemed to be thinking, "kind, he was a composer and played all instruments, but his favorite was the violin. He used to tell me a tale of the angel of music and of course I believe everything he said."

"An angel of music?"

"Stupid I know but…"

"No," He shook his head, "It isn't stupid."

"Well he told me that my mother would send the angel of music to me," Christine sighed, "If I was good."

"You never talk about your mother." His voice was quiet.

"I know." Her eyes became unfocused,

"I understand if you…"

"No," She shook her head, "I just try to forget her. I barely remember her anyway."

"What happened?"

"Well she was going to have a baby, and was far along enough that I knew it was a boy." Her voice seemed a world away, "I was so excited to have a brother. Well my father was off in New York while we lived in Chicago, and he was working. My mother set my favorite movie in, _Beauty and the Beast_. She told me to wait here, until someone came and got me. But the movie ended and I was thirsty so I went upstairs, where I heard the water running in the bathroom…"

"Go on." He coaxed her,

"She was lying there." Tears were silently coming down her cheeks, "And blood too, and she wasn't moving. I tried to scream. I didn't know what was going on, but my father told me, later she slit her wrist. I wanted to run and hide, scream anything! But I couldn't move my mother lay there, dead in front of me. And all of a sudden two arms swung me around. It was my father. He had come home early. But he put me in the kitchen and called the paramedics. And I wanted to scream and tell him she was dead, that they couldn't do anything."

"How old were you?"

"Five." She choked

"I'm sorry Christine." He whispered,

"Why did she leave me?" She took a breath, "Why did they both leave me? Was I not good enough for them? Did she not love me? I have never understood! Never!"

Erik didn't say anything; he didn't know what to say. This was not a Christine that he knew.

"She wrote me a note." She smiled bitterly, "She told me that it wasn't my fault that she loved me. It said more but I never read it. I didn't have the courage." A humorless laugh came out of her mouth, "It's in my bedside table, but I'm too much of a damn coward to read it!" Her words were coming out in sobs, "My father died of a heart attack at forty seven, and the note was next to him. The doctors said too much stress. But what do they know? I couldn't help but think maybe it was me. If I had sang better, laughed harder, been happier, then they would have lived.

"You could never prevent any sort of death Christine." Erik said sadly, "They happen for a reason."

"How do you know?" She yelled and stood, "Everyday I think of new things I could have done! Everyday I think what it would be like to have a family! An actual family! Not one that pities you! I hate pity! And now you pity me too! Well damn your pity!"

"I do not pity you." He stood opposite her,

"Why?" She marched up to him, "Why don't you pity me? Why not be like the rest of them, Erik? Pity me!" She hit him in the chest, and did it again and again, until she resulted into sobs. He held her, and she sobbed into his chest.

"Why did they leave me?" Christine whispered,

"They didn't leave you." Erik whispered in her ear, "They will always be with you."

"But I want to see them." Her voice begged,

"You can't," His heart was breaking, he could give her everything in the world but the one thing she wanted the most,

"I named him," She spoke after a while,

"Who?"

"My brother," Her hand held tightly to his shirt, "I named him Robert. Robert William Daae."

"That's a very good name." Erik nodded, and hoped that he would never have to see her like this again. It caused too much pain for both.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"You have been strong for so long." He wiped her tears gently from her face, "you have to keep going."

"This is strange."

"What is?"

"Being comforted," She gave a weak smile, "I haven't been comforted since I was ten when my goldfish died." They both smiled at this, and she sighed, "I feel bad. This was such a good evening and I ruined it."

"No," Erik shook his head, "I think the sand castle ruined it." Looking over at the now pile of sand Christine couldn't help but laugh,

"I believe the lobster was over done as well." Christine smiled,

"Oh undoubtedly." He shrugged, "And do not forget the wine, I believe it was too old for my taste."

"The company was enjoyable, though." She said quietly.

"That was my favorite part." His whisper sent a shiver up her spine, but he took it the wrong way and frowned, "Come, we should be getting back to the hotel."

"We didn't finish the castle yet." Her eyes went towards the pile of sand. "We have to finish it."

After a while of working in a comfortable silence, they finished. The pair stared at the thing they created together for a while.

"My father read the note I think." Christine was calm while she spoke, "I found it lying next to him where he had his heart attack. That's why I'm scared of what it says."

"You don't have to be scared," Erik looked at her, "I'm here now."

"Neither do you." Her eyes stared into his. She felt herself being dragged closer to him, where their lips almost touched, "We should go back."

"Not yet." He whispered, and pulled her into a slow and steady kiss, but the longer it was the more passion came through. She felt her back squash the castle and heat filled her whole body.

"Eric! Christy!" A voice called, "Get over here now!"

Erik broke reluctlenty away from Christine and they turned to find two kids running towards them. Quickly the couple moved out of the children's way as they raced passed them and to the water.

"Eric Martin Johnson and Christine Maria!" The voice belonged to a man that had to be the children's father with a woman close behind, "If you even think about going in the water I'll…"

The father never finished the sentence; the two children had already made it in to the water. The father sighed and looked at Christine and Erik who were getting up.

"I'm sorry," He sighed, "They just endured a whole hour of classical music and slept the whole time. And they found the beach…"

"Though it would have been nice if it was morning, rather than night." The mother mumbled, waddling up because of her big belly.

"It's fine." Christine spoke, "We were just leaving anyway."

"You two have your fun while you can," The father looked toward the children, "It last for a short time."

"Umm… Thank you." Christine smiled, and they began to walk away from the family.

"Eric do not eat the sand!" The voice behind them said. Erik looked back. If that was his future with Christine, he would not mind one bit.

* * *

What can I say, I felt nice today. Well that was more on Christine's backround and Erik's. And they are getting closer! YEY! Oh and I'm visiting some family on tuesday or wed. So I'm going to try and update on wed. but if I don't then the next update wont be till sat. I know Christmas Eve, but hey this was a long chapter. Anyway Review and make me happy!

EV Oleander


	17. Surprise

His hand traced her naked back sending tingles down her spine. His lips found their way to her neck and she gasped in ecstasy. She brought him back up before she would lose her mind. Her hand caressed one bare cheek while another rest upon the cold hard surface of a mask. She let her little fingers crawl under it and let the mask fall to the ground. The man on top of her stopped and looked at her with rage.

"Why?" He snarled, "Why Christine?"

"Erik," Christine tried covering up herself, "You do not have to be afraid around me! I do not care…"

"You just want to mock me!" His hand covered his scarred unmasked side, "To laugh, scream!"

"No I…"

"Get out!" He screamed at her,

"But Erik…"

"Go now and leave me!"

Christine sat bolt up in bed. Sweating and panting. It was just a dream. No a nightmare. Erik had rejected her. Looking at the clock she laid back down with a thump. Their plane was leaving at ten and it was four. Then she had a long plane ride with the man in her dream and did not help that he was in the room next to her. She had to stop reading those books Meg gave her.

Deciding that she wasn't going to get anymore sleep, she got up. Stepping out of her room she noticed the light in Erik's room and the door was slightly open. Tip-toeing to his room she poked her head in. Christine unknowingly smiled.

Papers were scattered everywhere on the bed. Erik had fallen asleep amongst them. His legs neatly crossed and his hand rest on his bare stomach. Head down and eyes closed. The mask was not on his face, since she noticed it on the bedside table, but she couldn't see it. Walking silently to the other side of the bed to see it, she didn't gasp just crept closer, until she was right next to him.

It wasn't that bad. Sure scares, sores, bumps and jagged areas filled the 'imperfect' side, but beyond that it wasn't that bad. To anyone else it would have probably been the most horrible thing they ever saw, but to her it was Erik and Erik was beautiful.

Christine yawned; maybe she was more tired than she thought. She quietly lied down next to him and fell asleep.

* * *

Erik felt something tickle his nose. He quickly rubbed it than put his hand back to where it was, on his stomach. His eye narrowed for some strange reason he didn't feel his hand on his stomach. He opened his eyes and curly brown hair met them. His eyes widened. This had to be a dream, Christine was lying with her arm thrown across his waist the other on his chest with her head and their legs were crisscrossed. 

Panic had sent in when he noticed the fact that his mask was not on his face. A million questions filled his head, how did she get here? Was she comfortable? Wait, why did this feel so normal? And how the hell was he going to clean these papers? Then a voice reminded him that there was a plane to catch in… an hour! Damn it, he forgot to set off his alarm, but he never set his alarm! He usually woke up when he needed.

Carefully he started to slip from her. She moved slightly and sighed. He wanted to wake her but not in the position they currently in, maybe if he just untangled their legs first then maybe… eyelashes fluttered against his chest and he heard her yawn. A minute passed when she finally realized where she was. She gasped and sat up and turned to Erik, and noticed he was not sleeping.

"The plane leaves in an hour." He wanted to reach for his mask but felt like a deer in headlights, and was waiting for her to start screaming.

"Oh," She nodded, "I should go get dressed them." She left and he got up and closed the door. There was a knock on the door and he opened it. Christine quickly gave him a kiss on the disfigured cheek.

"Thank you, Erik." She whispered, and bounded back to her room to get ready.

Erik stood there trying to figure out another thing… Why did Christine do that? And how the hell was he supposed to pick up all these papers?

* * *

"You know I can take my bags up myself." Christine sighed as Erik lugged up her luggage up the stairs. Somehow none of the elevators worked. 

"I know." His voice had no trace of strain, "but I honestly do not mind."

"Fine be all manly." She smiled, "Here's my floor!" Why did she live on the sixteenth floor? The couple went to her door and Christine turned the knob, it wasn't locked. "That's strange. Something isn't right."

"Maybe I should go first." Erik went in, and she followed. Christine went to her living room and screamed.

"Christine?" He hurried towards her, and she flung herself in his arms, "What's wrong?"

"There's… there's something there!" She was shaky.

"I'm going to call the police." He told her and they went into the kitchen. When Erik was done he sat across from her and took her hands in his. "Are you alright?"

"It's just shock." She took a deep breath, "Its beginning to wear off."

"You know they are going to ask you questions," He informed her, "Are you alright…"

"Erik I'm fine," A slight smile came to her lips, "I'm not a child." He smiled a bit. Then she said quietly, "I don't want to stay here though."

"You can stay with me." His thumb was rubbing the back of her hand and it calmed her,

"Really?"

"Of course."

"But what about my pictures and clothes?" She asked

"They will let you go through your things, I think." He shrugged,

"Ok."

A knock came to the door. Erik went to answer it and Christine followed.

"Hello I'm Officer Cassie." A woman walked in, "Something wrong?"

"I'm Erik Destler, and this is Christine Daae." Erik said, "We found something in the living room."

"I need to see some ID before I do anything, though." She nodded, and they took out their ID's and gave it back to them, "So you came back and…"

"The door was unlocked and my apartment was messier than usual," Christine spoke, "And there's something in my living room."

"I'll go see what it is." The officer went to the living room. "Mr. Destler and Ms. Daae can you come here a moment." They looked at each other and went to the living room. Cassie was standing over, what looked like a dead animal… a bird. "Are any of the windows open?"

"I haven't looked through the whole house." Christine shook her head,

"I'm guessing that someone came into your apartment," She said, "and maybe stole a few things, but that someone might have left the window open. That would also explain why it's cold in here."

"Can anything be done?" Erik asked,

"Most likely no." Officer Cassie shook her head, "Breaking and entering is nothing these days. Although it would be something if Ms. Daae here had an enemy of some sorts."

"No." Christie shrugged, "At least I don't really think anyone who would stoop this low to break into my apartment."

"Alright," She nodded, "Well I need you to fill out some forms, and then you can stay where you want, since most people don't really stay at their apartments after something like this."

"She's staying with me." Erik nodded,

"Alright," Cassie smiled, "Fill out these forms and we'll contact you if there is anything."

* * *

Christine had called her friends to let them know that she was safe and at Erik's. It was the beginning of February and they were opening in April. Then Meg and Raoul's wedding was in May. This was going to be a hectic couple of months. At the moment she was sitting down with Meg and Chris for lunch. 

"I told you this is fate, Christine." Meg nodded and Christine rolled her eyes "It is!"

"I'm actually going to agree with Meg on this." Chris nodded, "Think of all the weird things that have happened. That is not just coincidence."

"What if you're wrong?" Christine sighed

"Everything that happened to you two is more than coincidence." Meg said, "So it cannot be wrong," She paused, "So what happened in LA?"

"Nothing." She quickly took a bit of her salad.

"Right." Chris rolled his eyes, "Tell us what happened,"

"We kissed," Her voice was quiet,

"What else?" Meg smiled

"I saw." That was all she said and it was really quiet, "He let me see it and I kissed it."

"I told you!" Meg clapped, "Time that's all he needed and look!"

"Did you guys talk about it yet?" Chris asked

"No," She shook her head, "We don't have time."

"You have the same schedule," Meg pointed out, "How can you not have time?"

"They don't know how to approach it." Chris answered, "It's a touchy subject to begin with."

"Did you tell him you love him?" Meg looked at her,

"I don't…"

"Bullshit." Meg shook her head, "You love him and he loves you, but both of you are way too stubborn for your own good to admit!"

"I'm not…"

"You kind of are Christine." Chris shrugged, "And he definitely is."

"But what if he doesn't?" Christine looked at her two friends,

"Oh he does," Meg nodded, "Just do it! And Valentine's day is coming up!"

* * *

yes I know I said Wed. but I had to update today in my spare time. I really love my family but honestly sometimes I wonder. Anyway Please review.

E.V. Oleander


	18. A Date

"Erik?" Christine came into his study

"Yes?" He looked up from his work

"Do you want to go out to eat tonight?" She asked, "We're a little out of food."

"Alright."

That night they went to a nice Italian restaurant.

"You know, around the apartment," Christine shrugged, "you don't have to wear it."

"Wear what?"

"The mask," She looked at her plate, "I mean, seems uncomfortable."

"I don't mind." He shrugged,

"But I mean you don't have to wear it." Her eyes glanced at him, they were silent for a while, "You know it's not bad, your face, I mean."

"People have turned from me because of it." His voice was quiet, "My mother hated me because of it. You want me to believe you don't care?"

"I don't," She looked into his eyes, "I never did."

"Why?" Erik asked,

"Because you are so much more than a mask."

* * *

Christine lay in bed replaying their dinner conversation in her head. She was trying to find where she could have said 'I love you!' But it wasn't working. Her stomach made a funny noise and suddenly she felt sick and ran to the bathroom. Food Poisoning. 

"Christine?" Erik knocked on the door, "Are you alright?"

"I'm…" She vomited into the toilet, "Fine!" And waited for the next wave to come. Erik poked his head in,

"Christine are…" She turned back to the toilet and he hurried to get her hair out of her way.

"I feel sick." Christine moaned and sat back against the closed shower door.

"You need some water." He filled up a glass by the sink and handed it to her, "here."

"Thanks." She took a sip, "Sorry for waking you up."

"I don't sleep much anyway." Erik shrugged, "How could you not care about this?" He motioned to his mask as he sat across from her,

"Because it never really mattered." She shrugged and then headed for the toilet again, "I don't think we should go back there."

"I agree."

* * *

"What do you mean I can't go to rehearsal?" Christine stood on wobbly legs with her robe around her, 

"Because you were up half the night." Erik sighed; he was going to be late.

"But I feel fine now!" She held on to the bar stool next to her, tightly, for balance.

"Get back in bed Christine." He eyed the grip on the stool. She quickly took the hand away and wobbled a bit.

"I'm fine!" Her eyes narrowed as she wobbled a bit more.

"Christine." He carefully walked towards her, "you were up half the night in the bathroom. You're not going to practice."

"So were you!"

"I'll be home latter." Erik kissed her on the forehead and left.

Christine gave a huff. She was alone, in Erik's apartment, well not totally alone. Ayesha was there, rubbing up against her legs. Christine picked her up.

"Just you and me, Ayesha." She sighed, and the cat meowed, "No, this does not mean you will get any tuna."

Obviously not satisfied with the answer, she leapt out of Christine's arms and went to another room.

Christine sighed, "Cats."

* * *

The whole day was extremely boring, but Christine had found a few good books to read since Erik did not own a television. She had to wonder what kind of man did not have a television, but then remembered it was Erik. And began to plot a way she could sneak a television in this apartment, not that she watched it but she did like some movies. At the moment, however, Christine was curled up in his study reading 'Emma'. Feeling eyes on her she looked up. 

"How was practice today?"

"Awful." Erik sighed his dark form leaning against the door frame. "I sincerely hope are not absent any days of the shows otherwise that cow will have to shriek."

"I thought you got rid of Carlotta?"

"The managers want to keep her for audience reasons."

"Audience reasons?" Her eyes narrowed,

"They think that people will come if her name is somewhere on the program, even though she is not the star." He looked at her. Some time passed because Erik asked, "Would you like anything?"

"I wouldn't mind chicken noodle soup." She said quietly, as he went to leave she stopped him, "Erik?"

"Yes?" He turned,

"Am I too much of a bother?" Her voice was very soft

"No," A smirk came to his face, "you could never be a bother, my dear."

"Do you mean I could stay here for as long as I want?" This idea put butterflies in her stomach

"As long as you want." He shrugged,

"Is forever ok?"

* * *

Christine had decided that after ten months since meeting Erik that she was to move in with him. She was to stay in the guest room and he insisted that she would not pay rent. But she had taken upon herself the task for grocery shopping. 

"So she has been living with you?" Nadir watched his friend move about in the empty kitchen,

"Yes." The short answer came,

"Now this is after she went on vacation with you and…"

"We were seeing an opera." Erik defended, "Something she liked to do as well."

"Both of you see operas together." Nadir went on, "She stays with you after her apartment was broken into and decides to live with you. Has she seen beneath it?"

Erik stilled.

"By God," He smiled, "Is it possible, Erik Destler in love?"

"I'm not…"

"Yes I'm sure that's what she says too." His head nodded, "Have you told her?"

"No." Erik said quietly,

"I would suggest that you do it soon." Nadir got up from the stool he had been sitting on, "The admission would benefit both of you." He started to leave when Christine walked in carrying bags of food.

"Hello Nadir." She was beaming and down the bags on the counter. "Are you staying for dinner? Because I went to the Chinese place and ordered extra…."

"No," He smiled back,

"Alright then," While her back was turned Nadir gave Erik a meaningful look.

"Perhaps I will stop by in a couple days." He smirked, "See how everything's going."

"Don't you do that anyway?" Erik glared.

"Well this time I'm warning you." Nadir left.

"Well he was acting strange." Christine said as she started putting away some food, and when she didn't get an answer she looked at Erik, "And so are you."

Still no answer,

"What is wrong?" Her eyes were filled with worry as she went over to him

"Christine," He took breath, "I…"

The phone rang; she winced and went to go answer it. Erik sighed in frustration.

"Hello?"

"Christine!" It was Meg

"Hi Meg." She sighed

"I was just wondering if you had done ANYTHING on our conversation."

Christine looked back towards the kitchen, Erik had his back to her, and she answered in a whisper, "No."

"What?" Meg practically screamed, "It's been a week, God knows how long and you two haven't even…"

"Not everything is about sex!" Christine whispered, "And just to let you know he has really good hearing!"

"Well someone has to tell him that you love him!" The girl did not even bother to lower her voice but she sighed, "Christine if you love him you have to tell him, otherwise you might loose him."

She was silent.

"Tell him ok?" Meg said

"Ok," Christine nodded, and hung up. She walked back into the kitchen. Two plates were set up one with her favorite and the other with his. She remembered that she didn't call him to ask what he wanted when she ordered the food and knew exactly what he wanted.

"You want water right?" Erik asked,

"That's fine." Her voice was quiet, "Erik what are we?"

"What do you mean?" He turned,

"I mean," she shrugged, "Are we roommates? Friends? A couple?" The last one was really quiet.

"Christine I…"

"It was stupid of me to even ask," She waved it off; "Forget I even mentioned it."

"Christine," he looked at her, "would you like to go on a date with me, to diner?"

"I would like that."

* * *

The place was nice, really nice. The prices were big and the servings small. Even though this was not the first time they had gone out together, this was their first official date for them. And for some reason labeling it a date meant there wasn't a conversation being held at any given moment. Christine and Erik sat there looking at her menus. Neither spoke until the waiter came and took their menus. They sat there in silence. And both took a sip of their wine. 

"Why did you say yes?" Erik asked all of a sudden

"Why didn't you ask sooner?" She retorted,

"I didn't think you would want too…." He couldn't finish the sentence

"Go on a date with you?" Christine looked at him, "Erik, I have wanted you to ask me out for months!"

"What?"

"The little outings we had, people called them dates," She shrugged, "But I wanted you to actually say that I was going with you. Its stupid but we've known each other for ten months. I think it's safe to say that we're officially dating. Unless you don't want to or…"

"No," His eyes looked to hers, "I do."

"Really?" Christine gave a lopsided smile

"Yes," He reached for her hand, "really."

* * *

And NOW THE MOMENT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR... yes they finally admitted they were a couple! Well Christmas Eveis here and tomorrow is Christmas, and I'm really excited! Soooo Happy Holidays! And Review! 


	19. Oh My God!

It was their last month of practice and Christine was thrilled. She had not told Meg or anyone about her and Erik. In front of everyone at practice they acted like they normally did. She didn't think that anyone knew they lived together, except for Meg and Mrs. Giry and people that were not involved with the opera. He told her it was probably best to wait until the opera was over, so nothing would leak out. Meaning Meg could not be told because of her inability to be quiet.

"May I speak with you Christine?" Mrs. Giry came up to her for a break one day.

"Alright." She nodded and followed her to her office,

"I feel there is something both you and Erik are not telling me." She and Erik had finally reconciled after the little incident. Then Mrs. Giry had become an ultimate mother figure to Erik always coming over and talking with him. Erik complained but Christine smiled because she knew he really loved it.

"What do you mean?" Christine looked innocent

"Are you pregnant?"

"What?" She sputtered, "No!"

"Engaged?"

"No."

"Married?"

"No." Christine laughed, "We only started dating last week."

"So you finally admitted to yourselves your dating." She sighed, "Well I would like to see you two married before I die, but if it took you this long to admit you two are a couple…." Christine blushed, "I will be happy for you both, when that time comes."

"Thank you." She smiled, "We should get back."

"I suppose." The two women walked out and Meg stood there, her mouth hanging open.

"How can you not tell me?" She yelled,

"Meg be quiet!" Christine hushed her, and people started to look,

"I mean you tell me you move in with him three days later, ok." People started to gather, "But you and Destler finally realize you're meant to be together! COME ON!"

"Meg!" She looked around at the people,

"Have you done it yet?" Meg asked,

"Megan Giry!" Mrs. Giry looked at her,

"Meg!" Christine felt faint, "We haven't…"

"See I told you!" Carlotta stood up and pointed to Christine, "She's a whore! Her talent is nothing! Sleeping with the composer to get her lead! HA! I wonder is she sleeping with the managers too!" She sneered, "Is the masked freak any good Ms. Daae?"

Christine heard a door slam shut and she march up to Carlotta and punched her in the nose. "You're such a bitch!" And then ran after the man that had left.

* * *

Christine arrived at the apartment and heard Erik banging on the piano. She quietly walked in to the living room. His hair was falling into his face and his brows were burrowed in concentration and anger. And his fingers running angrily across the instrument. When he was done she let out a quiet, 

"Erik?"

"What do you want Christine?" He didn't look at her, only stared at the keys on the piano and his voice was deathly calm

"We should get back to practice." She said dumbly

"To do what?" His eyes glared at her, "So they can laugh? Call me freak?A monster?"

"You're not either of those." Her voice was quiet

"Why do you want to be with me?" He stood, "All I can offer is misery."

"That's not true."

"Why are you here with me anyway?" Erik started to come near her. She didn't answer, she didn't want to tell him like this, "Why?" that made her jump and she didn't notice she was against the wall until he put his hands on either side of her head "Your afraid of me."

"I'm not afraid of you." She looked him in the eye, "You startled me."

"Oh," He gave a heartless laugh, "I startled you." He slammed his fist against the wall and she jumped, "I see I startled you again my dear." Her breathing was hard, "Will you do it again?" He slammed his fist in the wall and she didn't move, "Gained some backbone?"

"You're acting like an idiot." Her tone was gruff

"Or a monster," The man in front of her suggested, "You were going to say."

"No," She narrowed her eyes and her voice rose, "I was never going to say that!"

"Then you're a fool!" His voice also rose and he walked away from her a bit, "You're even more a fool for staying here with a monster!"

"You're not a monster!" She shouted,

"Then what, pray tell, am I?" He questioned, "A freak? A demon? A corpse? Really you must tell me!"

"You are Erik Destler! A man!" Her voice started to calm but not that much, "A genius a composer, a man of so many talents, but at the moment an idiot!"

"Then why stay?" He shouted, "Why?"

"Because I love you!" There it was said. She had let it out but it was not the way she pictured it. There was silence for a moment.

"Love me?" Erik turned to her, "My own mother couldn't even love me! And now you can truthfully say you do?"

"Yes I can!" She shouted "I loved you since we met ten months ago!"

"Christine have you not heard me?" He asked, "My own mother could not possible bare to even look at me, let alone love me!"

"Well I do!" This was really not like she saw this happening,

"Are you trying to play a trick on the freak? Some cruel trick? No one but Anna has ever loved me! Everyone that I have ever tried to love has turned from me! They call me freak now! All of them!" His breathing was rapid, "And now you! I am supposed to believe you love me? Beautiful perfect Christine?"

"Do you love me Erik?" She yelled,

"What?"

"Do you love me?" She repeated, "Or has your own yelling caused you to become deaf?"

"Yes, of course!" He yelled, "I have always loved you! But you are perfect! You could never love me!"

"Well I do!" Christine cried, "I do! Why don't you believe me? Why is it so difficult to comprehend that I love you? What do you want me to do to show I love you? Cook and clean? Alright, I'll do that! Do you want me to sing? Fine! To you want me to hug you, kiss you? Fine, fine, fine! All you have to do is ask and I'm yours! I'll even…" But she didn't finish, Erik's mouth prevented such an action. She broke away to whispered and took his mask off, making it fall to the ground.He tried to pull away from her but she caught his chin."I love you Erik, I really do."

"You foolish girl." He kissed her again, "Although I am not sure who the bigger fool is."

"Erik."

"What?"

"Shut up for once." Her mouth met his. Erik's hand cupped her cheek softly and the other was upon her wait, holding her to him. She felt on fire. Her whole body screaming wanting more, and she would not ignore it.

He moved his hand to the top of her track suit that was hiding her fair skinned neck. And unzipped it, and quickly removed it from her, revealing perfect white skin. Her breathing had not slowed down at all and he grazed her neck making her suck in a little air, and finally captured it. She closed her eyes in ecstasy and was glad for the wall to support her.

Their hands and fingers intertwined above their heads, against the wall. He came back up to her lips for a few minutes then lips lightly touched her ear which made her shiver with delight.

"Make love to me Christine." He panted in her ear. She answered him with a passionate kiss. The couple would know bliss, that night, for the first time.

* * *

Christine did not want to open her eyes at all. She was nice and warm. And something was tickling her neck when she woke up. She itched it. It did again and she itched again. Wait… she was never this warm when she woke up or comfortable or…naked. Her eyes shot open as she remembered last night. Erik was still sleeping next to her. She did not turn or move but she relaxed a little. And her eyes began to close again. Wait! Practice! Slowly she turned in Erik's arms. He was mask less, and he looked peaceful for once. 

"Erik." She called quietly, "Erik." First his eyes widened at seeing her but returned to normal as soon as he saw how content she was, "Good morning."

"Good morning." He cleared his throat.

"We're going to be late for practice." Her body didn't move, even though it told her that she should.

"It is Sunday, Valentine's day." Erik looked at her, "We don't have practice."

"Oh." She nodded, and after a couple minutes she stated. "I'm hungry."

"What would you like?" He chuckled,

"French toast" Christine smiled and he started to get up but she caught him, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Meg looked at her friend. She looked different, and Meg didn't know how to explain it she just did. If it was possible Christine sang better too. She looked over to at Erik, who was standing in the opposite wing. Was he smiling? Maybe it was the light or… no he was! What happened? Did they get engaged? No Christine would have defiantly said something. Married? No because Christine could not get engaged without getting married. Wait…something happened. NO WAY! 

"Oh my God." Meg breathed

"Yes," Meg turned to see her mother nodding, "I know that look very well."

"Finally." She sighed. "It was getting way too tense in that practice room."

"I'm glad that I wasn't the only one who felt it." Mrs. Giry shook her head, "They'll be even worse when they get engaged."

Meg and her mother looked at each other, "Oh God."

* * *

"Excited about tonight's performance?" Chris asked, "I cannot believe you actually took the time to be away from lover boy!" 

"I'm excited." Christine looked at him, "I have too been away from him."

"Something happened." He studied her and his eyes widened, "Oh my God!"

"That's what Meg said." She winced

"Finally!" And he hugged her and kissed her cheek. "I am so happy for you! The best part is you love him!"

"Thanks." Her cheeks grew hot,

"Aw and she blushes too!" He smiled, "So was he any good?"

"Chris!" She mouthed wordlessly

"You have to tell me something!" His smile never faded

"Well I wouldn't really have anything to compare it to." Christine mumbled,

"Oh!" He nodded, "Well let me tell you it only gets better."

She smiled, "That I know."

* * *

"Christine you did such a good job!" Mrs. de Chagny smiled, 

"Thank you."

"Yea you did great!" Mr. de Chagny nodded,

"So where are we eating?" Raoul asked,

"I'm starving." Bee rubbed her expanding belly.

"Marty's!" Meg, Raoul, and Philippe smiled,

"You should come too Erik." Mr. de Chagny nodded to the man by Christine. Erik looked to Christine,

"Alright."

* * *

Christine woke to someone singing softly. The voice sounded like it was too good for this Earth. This song was as if an angel was singing it. And it was coming from somewhere inside this apartment. Slowly she crept out of hers and Erik's bed and silently made way towards the unearthly voice she smiled at the scene before her. Erik was singing her favorite song in "Don Juan". It was a duet between Don Juan and Amita. 

As his voice ended his part she began to sing her part. Erik turned, his full disfigurement showing, and he smiled when she began to move towards him in a sultry fashion. He stood and at the climax of the song, their voice completely in sync with each other, they kissed. When they broke Christine looked up at him thoughtfully,

"I didn't know you could sing."

* * *

"Mrs. de Chagny wanted to know if we wanted to go to Easter brunch with them." 

Christine told Erik while they were lying down.

"I have a feeling I'm going either way." He sighed,

"See you caught on quickly." She smiled, "They would really like us to come though."

"Anywhere you go, love, I go." His lips touched her forehead gently.

"How is Anna doing?" Christine asked,

"She said she was fine." He smirked, "Although I am not sure about her husband, James."

"Why?"

"He said that she craves everything and he doesn't know how to make her stay in one room for more than ten minutes."

"Well at least she's active." Christine smiled. It was quiet for a moment.

"Would you like to meet them?" Erik asked and she looked at him, "I mean when I go to see her, you are welcome to come along."

"England? With you? That I might actually have to think about," She said sarcastically, and he was actually nervous about asking her, even though he was planning to do it even if they weren't 'together', "Of course I'll go with you. Remember anywhere you go I go."

"Cambodia?"

"What?"

"Would you go to Cambodia with me?" He questioned,

"Only with you." Her eyes narrowed, "Why would you want to go to Cambodia?"

* * *

"Christine help!" Meg called her, "I cannot have Fullers sit next to the Porters!" 

"Sit them next to Seizmores then." She answered, feeling a little bad for Meg having this huge wedding.

"But Mr. Fuller likes to flirt with the Siezemore's daughter!"

"Then them next to the Peaches." Christine saw Erik walk in and he put his arms her waist and nuzzled her neck, "Erik stop!"

"What?" Meg asked, "Christine this is important! Stop playing with Erik and help me!"

"Ok!" She giggled as Erik began to kiss her neck,

"Christine!"

"I'm sorry! Ok now I'm listening!" Trying to contain herself but failing miserably and just ended up holding the phone to her ear and kissed the man that was torturing her to no end.

"You're ignoring your friend Christine." Erik smiled,

"Yes you are!" Meg yelled, "And I would appreciate you if you two wouldn't be so cuddly on the phone! Since I have a wedding to plan in under a month!"

"Meg just make people sit wherever." Christine sighed, "They are going to move around anyway."

"Fine be that way." She pretended to sound hurt, "See how much I help you for your wedding." And hung up.

"There's no need to thank me." Erik smirked,

"That wasn't very nice though." Christine pouted and he kissed her. It became rather passionate.

"You have performance tonight, that you need rest for." He pulled away from her, but she caught up with him again and nibbled on his neck a bit. "Christine…"

"It's only one and not till eight." Her lips doing their handy work, "Meaning we have six hours."

"I will not have my diva tired." He held her at arms length,

"Are you coming?" She asked,

"What?"

"It's the last performance."

"Oh," His hand dropped and he turned away from her

"Why don't you come to the last performance?" Her eyes searched his as she came around to face him.

"Christine…"

"Please Erik." She begged, "Tell me. I want to know."

"When my first opera in London happened I had only gone to the first performance and the last night." He sighed, "It ran for two months. After what happened the first night with Abigail I could not go back. I didn't want to hear the voice I thought was perfection, or even look at that woman. Then Nadir convinced me to go. And during the last part of the second act the chandelier fell. It killed three of the orchestra pit. No one ever knew why. I just thought if…"

"It's not your fault, Erik." She looked at him, "I mean if a chandelier drops on your head, it's time to go."

"But so many other things went wrong that night," His head shook, "The main ballerina broke her ankle, a dress ripped, and…"

"Those are the things that happen backstage." Christine smiled gently "Everyday something happens, trust me." She eyed him, "You know it's true what they say."

"What?

"Theater people are very superstitious." Her eyes began to plead again, "So will you come?"

"If something happens," He pointed a finger at her, "you are to be held responsible."

"Meanwhile," She smiled, "We have six hours to kill."

* * *

Yes I know you all want smut, but I think for this story I'm going to keep it ata T rating just because. So I was wondering if anyone would like to be a beta reader? I know its a little late in the game to ask for one but I never had one and would like to have one. Plus people are telling me I need one which they are right. So contact me if you would like to be my beta reader.

I also want to thank everyone that reviewed last time I enjoyed reading themsoooo much. Oh and toput an end to all mystery noCarlotta did notbreak into Christine's apartmentit was justsomeonethat wanted to and for the sake of the story. I hope everyone had awonderful holiday!Enjoy all of yourgifts!And of course review!

E.V. Oleander


	20. Better Than Me

"Erik," Christine broke him away from the conversation he was having with one of the managers.

"Yes?"

"Something bad happened." She smiled weakly

"What happened?" He crossed his arms; he knew this was not a good idea.

"You know, Mike? The guy who plays Don Juan?"

"Yes…"

"Well he kind of…um." Her hand fidgeted, she hated it when he was right, which was most of the time, "got hit in the head with a racquet ball and is in the hospital suffering from a concussion."

"I knew I should not have come." Erik sighed

"And the understudy has strep throat." She shrugged, "We don't have a Don Juan."

"Remind me why I came."

"Because you love and support me." Christine kissed him lightly, "This is not as bad as the chandelier falling."

"You should not have said that." He sighed,

"Erik we need a Don Juan!" Her eyes widened and a smile appeared, "Erik…"

"Christine do not even…"

"You know all the songs, moves, and we have great chemistry!" Her smile get bigger, "Erik you can be Don Juan!"

"No Christine." He said firmly,

"You have to!" She practically shouted, "You have a great voice! Please Erik! Do it for me!"

Erik looked at her for a while. Could he honestly deny her anything? He sighed, "I cannot believe you made me come."

* * *

Christine stood in the wings and watched Erik. He was really good. And that costume was just… well she was going to make sure they were going to keep that one. He has his flesh colored mask on, and from the audience you could not tell that he even had a mask on until he put that black one on over it. She stared in aw. Why was the world so cruel? And the people idiots? They denounce the man a freak in their eyes but his music genius. They called him monster, corpse, but none knew him. Only she knew him, and to her that was all that mattered.

It was her turn now, and she would not disappoint him. Christine sang her heart and soul out. When she heard him so close to her, chills ran up and down her spine. Yes tonight would be the best performance of "Don Juan" yet.

* * *

"Christine!" Meg was panting in her white wedding dress, "Where are the flower girls? I can't find…"

"Calm down Meg." Christine put her hands on her shoulders, "Everything is going to be fine. Paula and Carly are in the back getting ready. And everyone else is in place. You're going to be fine."

"Really?" Meg did not seem to calm down.

"Yes." She nodded and smiled, "And you're going to be Mrs. Raoul de Chagny!"

They both squealed and went to their places. The music started to go through the place as everyone started down the aisle. As Christine went down she caught Erik's eye who was sitting in-between Mr. and Mrs. de Chagny. He gave an awkward smile as Mrs. de Chagny sniffed and held his hand.

Meg looked truly beautiful as she walked down the aisle with her uncle. She was smiling at Raoul with much more affection than she had ever shown for him their whole lives. He had the same expression on and all his nerves evaporated. They gazed at each other, and it was obvious that they had forgotten everyone else was in the room. But one particular couple was not at the alter and they had the same expression of love and devotion on. Well one was and the other, well he was being used as a tissue at the moment.

* * *

Erik watched as Christine danced with her niece and nephew. The girl squealed with joy as Christine swung her around. She laughed; she was so content and happy at that moment. Erik began to doubt himself. Could he ever give her that? The freedom and happiness? A child? Her own family?

"Erik," Philippe came to sit by him, "How are you?"

"Fine." He nodded and tore his attention from Christine to turn to the man, "And yourself?"

"Tired but good." The man smiled, "But of course anyone that has two active kids and a pregnant wife would be."

Erik nodded.

"How is my little sister treating you by the way?"

"Better than anyone ever has." That was the truth. Erik had never felt so loved, ever.

"I'm glad." Philippe sounded sincere, "she has nothing but good things to say about you." He looked sideways at the man, "Your pretty calm for your first wedding with your girlfriend. I was a wreck. Everyone seem to ask the same question too, 'so when is you two getting married'. It was awful. But I remember sitting at the bar and there she was. Bee was as calm as ever and she was just simply talking with the bride and some kids came to her. She was laughing and just enjoying herself. And I sat there doubting I could ever give her that." He paused to give Erik time to think, "Strange how everything worked out, huh?"

* * *

"Christine?" Erik eyed her as she moved about the apartment with rags and dirty clothes, "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning." She answered

"Why?" The apartment building provided a very good cleaning service.

"Because I have nothing else to do." Christine turned to him, "At the moment I don't have a job, and I blame you for that…"

"You could have tried out for the one currently there."

"But it's not the same." She shrugged, "Meg is on her honeymoon, which she should have taken right after her wedding not two months later. Chris decided that he wanted to take a cruise in the middle of July! Who takes a cruise in the middle of July? And then you let Nadir take a vacation."

"You talk to Nadir?" His brow lifted,

"Well he is over here practically every day." Her eyes rolled, "I think we've had a few conversations. Then everyone else has a job and you are always writing…"

"I can stop and we…."

"No, no it's fine." She sighed, "Its just I want to do something and cleaning was something to do. So keep writing and make the money since, you know, we are a starving artists."

He just smiled and shook his head. Erik could not believe sometimes that he had what every other man had. A person that loved him and cared for him and cleaned for him, even though he could be fine without the cleaning. It was strange.

He sat at his piano trying to focus on his next masterpiece but Christine kept distracting him even though she was on the other side of the apartment. She would stop for a few minutes then for back to cleaning. And some for reason, to him, it was distracting. The noises were by no means loud, but Erik found them immensely entertaining. Perhaps because he never really experience anyone cleaning.

The noise stopped again. He listened for them to come back. Five minutes went by… ten minutes. Concern set in and he got up. He went to the last place he heard the noises coming from. The door to Christine's bedroom was open. Walking in he saw her sitting on the floor. Her back leaning against the bed and her eyes staring at something in her hand.

"Why am I such a coward?" She didn't even look up at him.

"Your not a coward." He made his way towards her and sat beside her.

"It's a letter." He fingers went over the paper. "Why should a letter frighten me? I want to know what is in it. I want to know what she said, what she thought. But I'm afraid."

Taking her hand he kissed the back of it, "You don't have to be afraid anymore."

She nodded and slowly undid the letter.

_My dearest Christine,_

_Today is today. I do not know how old you are or how young. But no matter what you think and what you are told I love you and my death was not your fault. If you are anything like me you blame yourself, and darling it is not your fault. I was selfish and childish in my decision. You deserved a better mother. For that is my biggest concern. I should have been a better mother, or at least a good one. But God I couldn't! For I never had a mother influence or any father influence either. I had one, yes but she never cared for me. She would hit me, no beat me. I cried for her every night. I cried for my sores and bruises and I cried for my father. My father died when I seven. I ran away from my mother's house at sixteen and married your father at eighteen. _

_We were so young. To me everything was perfect. We lived in a small apartment, your father worked on music thinking it was the answer to our poverty problems, and I was away from my mother. Truthfully I never saw her again, but I never wanted to. She always haunted me in my mind. And I was afraid that I would be like her. _

_When your father finally landed a job at Chicago's Opera House, we could actually pay our rent and move to wonderful sized house. Then they kept coming and coming. And perfect seemed to become a very small word compared to what we were living. After a while I found out I was pregnant. Your father could not be more pleased. I on the other hand was scared out of my mind. I worried I would be like my mother. That I would cause you so much more pain than my mother caused me. But you came and you were perfect. I did not know what to do with you. Your father was excellent, and he told me that I was doing just fine, but he did not see what was going on in my mind. I dreamed I would hurt you that I killed you, and my mother stood over you and would beat you and I would do nothing but scream. No I could not tell him what was happening. _

_I found out that I had post partum depression. I did not speak to anyone and I became a shell. Your father urged me to go see a doctor but it didn't help. I wanted to hold you when you cried. I wanted to show you I truly loved you, but I was afraid I would hit you instead. It eventually became better and then I could show you I loved you and you were beautiful. My beautiful baby girl. I did not want another child, but God had other plans. And when you five, when I was pregnant I hit you. Oh Christine I pray to God that you do not remember it. That night I decided I was not a fit mother and you deserved better. I could not bring another child into this world knowing that I had the capability of hitting a child. And I could not hurt you again._

_Forgive me please Christine! I beg you please forgive me! I did not want to leave you, but you see I had no choice! My madness consumed me! My intentions were not that of a loving mother! Please I truly do love you, my darling girl, which is why I left you, so you could be happy! Please forgive me!_

It was not signed; it didn't need to be signed.

Christine sat there while silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Erik pulled her to him and she sobbed into his chest. He was grieving silently for her. She lost her mother to madness. He would be strong for her now. And he heard her whisper,

"I forgive you."

* * *

I'm still looking for a beta….. So if you are interested please contact me! I have a new story brewing and I would love a beta! SO PLEASE contact me!

Oh and of course the reviews were great and highly entertaining. I know you people want smut but honestly you guys can fill in the rest as one review pointed out because I sure can. (Oh did I just say that out loud, but do not worry about the pure attitudes because otherwise who would be here?) And the proposal….well that may take some time… as well as some other things….

Keep reading and reviewing! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!

E.V. Oleander


	21. The Other Family

"Why are you going for so long?" Meg whined

"Because Erik wants to make sure Anna is alright." Christine shrugged, "And I'm paying you two back for the two weeks you left me."

"I was on my honeymoon!"

"And I was on a much needed break!" Chris cried

"Well I'm going to spend time with Erik's family since he spends enough with mine." She said, "So you want to give me some advice for meeting the family?"

"Be yourself." They answered,

"Something a little better than that please." Christine sighed

"They're going to find out what you're really like sooner or later." Chris shrugged, "Its better to make it sooner, trust me."

"You're just lucky its not more than ten people you have to meet." Meg put in, "Just show you love like you do when you guys are with us."

"Wait," Chris looked at her, "Didn't you say his cousin is younger?"

"So?" Christine shrugged,

"So that means she's probably either overly protective," He explained, "or young and in love with love. How old is she?"

"She's eleven years younger than Erik so she's… twenty." She nodded, "Her husband is twenty-two. But their mature, I think because I spoke with her one time and she did not sound twenty."

"Hey isn't your birthday in August?" Meg smiled, "meaning you are going to be in England for your birthday!"

"Does Erik know?" Chris asked

"I doubt it." She shrugged, "Just because he's different from most guys does not mean he's that different."

* * *

Christine leaned against the window frame and looked out to the city. It was so busy. The cars just kept moving and so did the people. Erik told her the house in England was not by the city. That it was a good five hour drive. Which was fine with her, she needed to get away from the hustle and bustle of the over crowded city. 

"All packed, love?" Erik kissed her on the head and circled her waist with his arms,

"Yep." She smiled, "I cannot believe I'm going to Europe."

"I suppose it is fun visiting a new country." He shrugged,

"You only say that because you travel too much." Her eyes rolled, "You have to take your time. People live longer these days."

* * *

She looked out the window again. Still water, damn it! They have been flying for at least ten hours now! Christine had not checked a watch, but it could not take this long! 

"Christine." A sleepy voice said beside her, "Go to sleep."

"But Erik," She whined, "I can't! And this is taking way too long! Shouldn't we be there by now?"

"We've only been flying for three hours and you have been fidgeting the whole time."

"But I'm excited!"

"Go to sleep, Christine." He sighed,

"Fine." She lay down and did her best to snuggle next to him, "But I'm warning you, I'm not promising anything."

* * *

Christine looked out of the window of the car. The scenery was beautiful. If it was sunny out, the grass and trees would have been green, but hey who would complain? She was in England with Erik! Unknowingly she squeezed his hand. He looked at her. The dark glow from the window made her skin luminous as she watched the trees go by. He touched her cheek gently. She turned and leaned into his hand. 

"They're going to hate me." She laughed quietly,

"I doubt anyone could hate you." He kissed her, "They are going to love you."

"If you say so." Christine put her head on his shoulder and held his hand. It was morning here, but she was extremely tried, because she had not slept on the plane. Really she had not slept in the past twenty four hours give or take a few hours. Christine was very tired right now and was drifting off trying to stay awake.

"Go to sleep, love." His lips lightly touched her forehead and she closed her eyes and finally fell asleep.

* * *

"Christine wake up." Erik said quietly in her ear. Her eye fluttered open and widened as the driver drove them to the main drive way to a huge house. 

"You really live here?" She looked at him

"It has been in my family for generations." He nodded. The car came to a stop.

"It's as big as the apartment building." Her eyes looked up at the great house as she got out of the car.

"Actually this is only three stories." Erik guided her into the house "The apartment building is fifty."

Christine looked around the main entrance way. Her jaw dropped. It was fully decorated in rich ebony wood, giving off the dark feel but very warm at the same time. There was a staircase that literally filled the whole room up and as it went up it split into two different hallways.

"Erik?" A voice came from up the stairs somewhere "Is that you? Is Christine here?"

"Yes, we're here!" He called back and turned to Christine's questioning gaze "That is Anna."

"Does she have to stay in bed?" She looked concern,

"No," Erik chuckled, "She is probably finishing up the nursery. She's a bit of a perfectionist."

"So that trait runs in the family." Christine mumbled,

"What is that suppose to…"

"Erik?" A woman waddled down the stairs, her belly protruding. She was beautiful with dark blond hair and the same color eyes as Erik's. She was smiling.

"Anna." Erik rushed forth to help her down the stairs.

"Oh please I don't need your help." She tried to shoo him away, but he insisted "You are almost as bad as James."

"Well at least someone is looking out for you." He sighed and when they finally arrived at the bottom of the stairs. Christine smiled and waved, "Anna this is Christine Daae…"

"Oh it's such a pleasure to finally meet you!" The girl hugged her warmly, "Erik refused to let me talk to you. I think he was afraid that I might scare you off!"

"Anna I…"

"Oh please Erik," Anna rolled her eyes, "Anyway, where is Nadir? Usually he comes with you."

"He'll be here in three days." Erik nodded,

"Alright I'll have his room made up by then." She smiled and turned to Christine, "So would you like to see your room?"

"Anna," Erik said, "Where is James?"

"I sent him out to go get some food."

"The servants are paid to do that." He crossed his arms, "Where is he really?"

"Out to go get you two." She replied a little sheepish. Erik sighed and she shrugged "What? He was starting to annoy me!"

* * *

I hope everyone had a great holiday! And now back to work/school...

Ok I'm still looking for a beta soooooo if you know of someone PLEASE contact me or them because I want to see if a new story I'm brewing is good enough. Thanks for the reviews and please keep reviewing!

E.V. Oleander


	22. One at a Time

"I like her." Christine smiled as they unpacked their things in the huge bedroom they were staying in.

"I was afraid of that." Erik sighed.

"So I'm not supposed to like your family?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"As long as you do not act like them." He kissed her lightly on the lips, "Then we are at peace."

"Erik?" Her eyes were placed on his moving form

"Yes?"

"What is wrong with your family?" Anna seemed perfectly normal to her and she was sure James was the same.

"Nothing… they just…" He shrugged, "I don't know… just…"

"Is Erik Destler embarrassed?" She gasped. "I think the world is ending!"

"Christine…"

"This is a lifetime event!" A smile came across her face, "We should video tape this. Or maybe we can…" Erik kissed her and she stopped talking.

"We are not video taping anything on this trip." He said after they broke.

"Alright." She smiled, "but admit it you are embarrassed!"

"Never." His fingers press lightly to her back.

"I'll show you my baby pictures." Christine bargained, "Something to embarrass me since…"

"I have already seen them, my dear." He smirked.

"When?"

"Antoinette and Mrs. de Chagny were kind enough to show them to me." His smile grew, "They were quite charming."

"You're an evil man." Her eyes playfully narrowed.

"I have been called worse." He was about to pull away but she shoved him on the bed.

"Fine." She crawled between his legs and forced him to lay down, getting closer to his ear making him shiver and whispered, "Then I'll force you to admit you were embarrassed."

Her lips nibbled at his ear a bit and started her way down tracing his jaw line. He closed his eyes as she just missed his mouth and went to his neck.

Slowly she began to undo the small buttons on his shirt. He groaned a bit and she smiled sending fluttering kisses as she made her way down farther…

"Erik so good to finally… oh God!" The door swung open. Erik sat up and Christine rolled off him and on to the floor, landing with a thud. "Shit!"

Erik jumped off the bed to assist Christine while the other man also came over to help.

"Thank you." Christine smiled weakly at the man.

"Oh you must be Christine!" The man was not any older than her, "I'm James." He stuck his hand out.

"Nice to meet you." She shook it

"Sorry about the whole not knocking first." His cheeks grew a little rosy.

"It's alright James…" Erik began

"James I told you to knock!" Anna waddled in and James was immediately at her side.

"I said I was sorry." He defended, "I'm not use to…"

"Well get use to it!" She huffed and turned to Erik and Christine saying sweetly "Dinner will be ready soon." Then turned and walked out.

"Mood swings." James shrugged

"James!"

"Coming dear!"

Christine and Erik were in England for a week already and Christine could not believe that it went that fast. Nothing had happened with Anna but everyone watched her carefully, Erik especially. He watched her as if she was a bomb about to explode. James watched her carefully too but Christine guessed that Anna yelled at him for watched her like that. Now Erik was getting yelled at, well when he got caught.

Anna was nice, when she wasn't in a mood swing. She was very much a girl and optimistic about everything. Christine found them becoming fast friends. James was a down to earth type of guy. It seemed you could talk to him about anything. He was a little clumsy. But it was obvious that the two were completely and totally in love despite the differences.

"How did you and Erik meet?" Anna smiled as the two women sat laughing at wonderfully stupid things men do.

"Didn't he tell you?" Christine finally recovered from a giggle.

"Erik never tells me anything!" She sighed,

"Well we met at a coffee shop." Her grin stuck on her face.

"Since when does Erik go out to get coffee?" Anna smiled, "Or go out at all?"

"Well never." She shrugged, "But he did that day and saved me from paying for a guy's suit because I spilled coffee on it."

"You didn't!"

"Oh I did!" The girls burst into giggles again. After it subsided Anna became serious.

"When did he show you behind it?" Her tone lost all playfulness.

"On our tip to California." Christine said quietly. "But I kind of saw it on accident. He was sleeping and had taken it off. I walked into his room and saw it. He was going to take it off earlier but someone walked in." She smiled, "I just remember after that I felt like he trusted me, even if it was an accident."

"There are no such things as accidents." The girl smiled. "Otherwise, how would I end up here?"

"I…wait…." Christine choked on her drink.

"No," Anna laughed. "I meant that I would use that excuse for why I married James."

"Erik you're impossible!" Christine sighed as she let herself be guided blindly by him.

He chuckled, "I know and I doubt that it will not be the last time those words come from your mouth."

"This house is so big I wouldn't know where I'm going anyway." She sighed, "And why did I have to dress up?"

"Be patient."

"Says the man that doesn't have any patients to speak of!" Her feet were beginning to hurt, and how long have they been outside?

"Open your eyes, Christine." He whispered in her ear.

She gasped. A small table enough for two, sat on her favorite part of the garden in the maze. It was surrounded by rose bushes that reached well over their heads. White rose petals surrounded the table and a couple of red roses sat in a little vase on the table. The moonlight and two candlesticks were their only source of light.

"Oh Erik..." She let out a soft sigh. "It's beautiful."

"Happy Birthday" He pulled out a chair for her. She took it and when she settled her took his spot across from her.

"You remembered." A smile lit her face.

"Of course." Silently thanking Meg for reminding him to call for the arrangements ahead of time.

"The food looks delicious!" She looked down at her filled play and took a bit. "Lobster ravioli my favorite!"

The night continued with wonderful food and chatter.

"Nadir seems busy all the time." Christine commented she had not seen the man since the first day he came.

"His family lives in the next town." He nodded.

"There's a town?"

After they ate all of their food. Erik presented Christine with a gift.

"Now you're just showing off." She rolled her eyes and took the present, "But I am flattered." Ripping the wrapping paper open and spotting her gift her mouth opened, "Oh my God!" She laughed, "_Wicked_!"

"I noticed you still did not have it." Erik smiled and fiddled with something in his hands.

"Erik…" Christine suspiciously smiled along with him, "what do you have in your hands?"

"Christine." He went for her hand but before he could say anything else someone rushed in.

"Erik!" Nadir panted, "Anna just went into labor!"


	23. Not To Rush

"This is ridiculous!" Erik sighed as he took a seat next to Christine.

"This may surprise you Erik," She smiled, "But some women like their privacy when they are having their kids."

"But I practically raised her!" He looked at her. "What if they give her something she doesn't like? Or…"

"She's in labor." Christine almost laughed, "Not at a tea party."

He sighed again. Christine just shook her head. They had been at the hospital for five hours, but James and Anna had been there for seven. Nadir sat a little away from Christine and Erik. And Erik was fidgeting badly, very badly. What was supposed to be a paper cup was now a tiny little pieces, sitting in his hands. Finally she took them and threw the pieces in the garbage next to her. Now his leg was were shaking and his arms crossed.

"She's fine Erik." Christine reassured him, "Women have children everyday."

"You should have seen him when she broke her arm." Nadir snickered. "When she got the cast on she gave him a good smack with it for fussing so much."

"I did not fuss that much." Erik defended. "Besides she was hurt badly!"

"He yelled at everyone that came within ten meters of Anna."

"They were hurting her!"

"Good thing we came after they got here." Christine finally controlled herself from the giggle fit she had and glanced at the man next to her. "Erik, stop pouting."

"I am not pouting." He looked away.

"Yes you are."

"No I am not."

"Yes you are." Nadir joined in.

"I am not fighting over an expression." Erik muttered.

They sat there for a moment and Christine put her head on Erik's shoulder. God she was tired. But this night had probably been the best night in her life. The dinner Erik had set up was perfect! She closed her eyes and smiled replaying everything that was said and done during the night.

"Erik." Christine looked up at him.

"Yes?" He turned to her.

"What were you going to say before Nadir came?" She cocked her head.

"I…."

"It's a boy!" James walked in smiling profusely. "I have a boy!"

"Congratulations!" Nadir said above Christine's squealing and jumping up and down.

"I'm so happy for you!" Christine went over and hugged James. "When can we see him?"

"Well he's going to be in the nursery in a while." James shrugged.

"How is Anna?" Erik asked.

"She's great." He smiled. "Tried but she is perfect."

"We have to go to the nursery!" Christine squealed.

* * *

"Which one is he?" Christine pressed her nose up against the glass of the nursery.

"I'm not sure." Erik was looking also, a little antsy to see the child.

"This is stupid," She sighed. "Why can't we just go in and ask?"

"Diseases?" Nadir suggested from his seat across them.

"What is James and Anna's last name?" Her eyes were straining to see the very back.

"Barton." Erik nodded.

"I see him." Nadir said from behind them.

"You're sitting down," Christine looked at him. "How can you see him?"

"Look down in front of you." They both looked down and saw the tiny baby.

"Erik!" She laughed. "Look he has your name! Isn't he the sweetest thing you ever saw?"

"He is very cute." Erik agreed and Christine gave him a strange glance. "What?"

"You said cute."

* * *

"He's so beautiful!" Christine cooed over the crib, "And he has such a good name, Erik William Barton."

"I feel huge." Anna sat in comfortable chair, "I thought you have the baby, and then you get smaller."

"You look great." She smiled,

"At least someone thinks so." Her eyes rolled. "I'm just sick of having to carry this pouch thing around." She poked at her stomach. Christine laughed softly and rubbed the baby's belly. He really was a gorgeous baby. And hopefully would become equally as handsome as his older counter part.

"So any children in the near future for you and Erik?" Anna asked innocently.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"Do you want kids?"

"Yea." Christine just stared at the child below her. Of course she wanted children but did Erik? "But we never really discussed kids or anything like that."

"Never?" The girl's eyes narrowed. "As in you never talked about marriage?"

"No."

"Really…"

* * *

"Why can't I get any smaller?" Anna complained.

"It just takes time." Christine held the baby. "But you are getting smaller."

"I think you look beautiful." James kissed his wife lightly on the lips.

"Thank you." Anna smiled.

"Erik," Christine went over to the man who stood away from the baby the whole time since they got back from the hospital. "Why don't you hold the baby?"

"I am fine," He seemed nervous.

"You have to hold him sooner or later." She smiled, and made him hold the baby. "There."

Erik stood there holding his namesake awkwardly. The baby opened his eyes and looked into Erik's. They stared at each other. Neither was sure of what to think of the other. Then baby Erik smiled and the big Erik smiled back.

"See," Christine giggled. "He likes you!"

"Thank you so much Anna!" Christine hugged the petite woman.

"There's no need to thank me." Anna smiled. "But I do want to see you soon. Perhaps a visit is in order."

"But Anna they haven't told us…" James began but received glares from Erik and Anna. He cleared his throat. "Yes that is an excellent idea!"

"Well you two have much more to worry about now." Erik stood over the baby carriage. "And we would not want to keep you from that."

"But I HIGHLY doubt that something would not be right away." Anna looked meaningfully at Erik. "Meaning little Erik would be older."

Christine looked in between everyone. Even James seemed to know what was going on. She spoke, "Maybe we can come here since coming to New York would be…"

"No I much rather go over there." Anna glared at Erik and he glared back.

"Anna, really." James nudged her. "He can do what he wants."

"What is going on?" Christine looked at everyone and they stared back.

"Nothing." Erik said quickly. "Just Anna likes to rush things…"

"I do not rush things!"

"Yes you do."

"We're going to be late." Christine intervened. When they finally said their good byes and the couple was finally inside the car. Christine quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing." He kissed her hand.

"Right."

* * *

Awwwww isn't Erik cute with babies? I love Anna she is so devious! So can anyone guess what next chapter is?

Oh and by the way I still need a beta!

E.V. Oleander


	24. Burn It

"He really did that?" Meg squealed.

"And he got me Wicked!" Christine smiled at the fond memory.

"A book?" Her brows lifted. "And for Christmas he got you a sapphire necklace. I do not understand you people."

"I'm not that big on jewelry anyway." She shrugged.

"So what was the family like?" Chris jumped in.

"Anna was very nice and James was a complete sweetheart." Christine laughed, "But they could go on forever about nothing."

"And the baby?" Meg smiled.

"Adorable! They named him after Erik."

"That's cute!" Chris laughed.

"So anything else happen?" Meg asked slyly.

"Not really." Christine looked her over. "Why should something else happen?"

"No," She shrugged, "just wondered."

"Has Erik been working on any new operas?" Chris asked.

"Lately yes." Her eyes rolled. "Its like he just went off on a spree."

"Have you two talked lately?" Meg cocked her head.

"Well no."

"You know couples have to balance between their spoken relationship and their." Chris began.

"Well we haven't really been doing that either." Christine mumbled.

"Then tear him away from his music." Meg suggested.

"Yes because he would be so happy about that!" She sighed. "No I'll just leave him alone, and hope he comes around."

"You should at least talk to him, Christine." Chris looked at her.

"We'll talk in our own time." A small smile tried to come through.

"Fine."

"You know they are having that New Year Ball thing again." Meg smiled.

* * *

Christine walked in to her and Erik's apartment. She smiled. The music had stopped! Maybe they could actually have a normal conversation. She quietly made her way to their bedroom. The water was running in the bathroom. As she approached the door it turned off. The door itself was slightly opened and some steam was coming out. Christine smiled to herself as she placed her finger tips on the door. 

"Oh God!" She gasped as the door swung open not from her touch but his.

"Sorry to frighten you, love." Erik chuckled as he emerged fully clothed.

"How do you do that?" Her eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"Get dressed in less than ten seconds?"

"I am a man of many talents." He smirked and began to exit the room.

"Erik?"

"Yes?" He turned to her.

"Do you want to do something?" She bit her lip.

"I have a meeting with the managers." Erik turned again to the door.

"What about me?"

"I am sure Antoinette would love to see you." He shrugged.

"Ok." She sighed, "What about us?"

"What about us?" Poor guy, he may speak seven different languages but obviously lacked the female language.

"What do you mean what about us?" Her eyes widened. "Erik we don't do anything any more!"

"We eat together." His shoulders shrugged. "I cannot help the fact that I have been busy."

"You aren't busy at night!"

"I sleep Christine!"

"They did not ask for the opera 'till February!" She placed her hands on her hips. "That is four months away!"

"What do you want me to do?" He looked at her. "Burn it?"

"If it means I can spend time with you then yes!"

Erik looked at her for a few seconds then abruptly turned and went out the door. Christine followed behind him.

"Erik," She called to him, "What are you doing?"

He did not answer her only kept on towards his unknown destination. His pace quickened and Christine could not keep up. She sped up and turned the corner. The scene before her stopped her. Erik stood there with papers in his hand, standing by the roaring fire place.

"What are you going Erik?" Her voice was steady. She received the answer when he placed the papers them in the flames. Christine felt the air in her lungs leave her. They stared at each other.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

"You wanted me to." He replied.

"But you've been working on it for so long!" Her volume rose. "And you burned it! Erik that is not easy to rewrite!"

"I know."

"What did you do that?"

"Because I love you." He stated, and he touched her cheek lightly, "And you are worth so much more than any notes I could write." He kissed her.

"You know." She said after they broke. "You can't do that every time I get mad at you."

"I know."

* * *

"So when are you two getting married?" Meg sipped her coffee. 

"Meg!" Christine looked at her.

"What?" Seeming innocent, "Hasn't he asked you yet? You guys have been going out for more than a year."

"And I'm fine with that." Her eyes lowered. "Really."

"Oh please Christine." Meg sighed. "You want to get married and be miserable like the rest of us."

"Of course I do!" She looked up. "And we wouldn't be miserable. But I'm not sure if he does."

"Haven't you at least talked about it?"

"No." Christine remembered her conversation with Anna. Why did everyone expect them to get married all of a sudden?

"Why not?"

"Because we just never have." She shrugged and her mind wondered why haven't they talked about marriage?

* * *

"Erik," Christine looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Do you want to get married?" 

"What?" He popped his head in the bathroom.

"I don't mean right now." She said quickly. "I mean eventually."

"What in the world brought this on?" Erik came up beside her.

"Meg and I were talking." Her fingers struggled with a necklace. "And so were Anna and I."

"Exactly," He helped her with the necklace, "What did they say?"

"Nothing." She shrugged, "Just that they were surprised that we never talked about it or anything like that."

"I did not know you wanted to talk about it." His form shifted a bit.

"Neither did I." Christine mumbled. "But do you want to get married?"

"Yes, but not right now." He kissed her head and began to lead her out of the bathroom. "Perhaps tomorrow."

"I didn't mean it that way." She rolled her eyes.

"Come." A mischievous smile lit his face. "We'll be late for the New Years Party."

* * *

Yes today I was bored and so I decided to update. And I have good news I HAVE A BETA! I must admit I'm pretty excited about having one. Oh... next chapter... let's just say that its very interesting...So please review! 

BTW I have a new story that is coming out very soon so be on the look out for it. Its pretty different from this one.

E.V Oleander


	25. Will you

"He seems at ease this year." Chris observed Erik while he spoke with the managers. 

"Really?" Christine smiled.

"Yea." He nodded. "Hey is Raoul."

"Conservative?" She suggested. "Yes, very."

"That would explain why he ignored me when I talked with Meg."

"Raoul." Christine struggled to find the right word. "Feels the need to show he's masculine."

"Hmmm." He rubbed his chin. "Maybe I should buy him a drink."

"You're awful!" She laughed and watched as Mr. and Mrs. de Chagny went up to Erik.

"So what do you think their talking about?" Chris took a sip of his wine.

"I don't know." Christine watched as Erik whispered something to them and Mrs. de Chagny threw her arms around him. Mr. de Chagny shook his hand and nodded.

"They look happy." Chris commented as the de Changys strolled away. A very pretty ballerina went up to Erik. "Who's that?"

"He's not going to find out." Christine quickly went to Erik's side. "Who's this sweetheart?"

"This is." He began looking at Christine strangely.

"Sorelli." The girl gave Christine a look. "Who are you?'

"Christine Daae." She smiled. "His girlfriend."

"Oh." She walked off.

"You are quite funny when you're mad." Erik smiled.

"I'm not mad." Her eyes narrowed. "I'm just."

"Let's dance." He led her to the dance floor as the orchestra began a new song. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you." A blush crept up to her cheeks. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Christine."

"Hey it is really hot in here. Do you want to go outside on the balcony?"

"If you wanted to see the view you can just ask." He smirked.

"Well." She shrugged. "I want to see the view."

The couple made their way to the empty balcony. It over looked the nighttime skyline of New York. You could see Time Square's lights and almost hear the crazy people shouting there. She shivered slightly and he put his jacket around her and cradled her in his arms. Christine put her head on his chest and looked out.

"It's nice out here." She smiled.

"It's cold." He chuckled.

"Mr. Optimistic." Silence drew the couple in for a few seconds. "Erik?"

"Yes?"

"What was in your hand that night?" She turned to have him. "For my birthday?"

"Give me your hand." He took her hand and slowly made his way downward.

"Erik." She gave him a warning look. Then saw as their hands went into his pocket and pulled out a box. "Oh my God!"

"Christine" His eyes went to hers. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She yelled just as everyone elsewhere in the city celebrated the New Year.

* * *

Christine looked up at the ceiling. She knew she should get up but it was just so comfortable in the bed. Though she could have been warmer if Erik were in it with her but he woke up earlier and took a shower. 

A smile came across her face. He asked her to marry him and she said yes! Giggles escaped her. Mrs. Erik Destler, Mrs. Christine Destler. She turned to her side and looked at the ring. A nicely shaped diamond sat in the middle with two sapphires setting off a blue glow. Honestly she would've not cared if it was a piece of string, she was going to marry Erik Destler!

"They always say that women love jewelry." Erik stood in the doorway to the bathroom. "I was never positive on that matter until now."

"Well I was never huge on the idea of jewelry until now." She gasped. "But that necklace was beautiful too."

"Good morning Ms. Daae." He kissed her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Soon to be Mrs. Destler." Another set of giggles erupted and he lifted a brow. "Sorry it's just so. great!"

"So great?" She sat up making sure the covers were wrapped safely around her and got very close to his lips.

"I am to become Mrs. Erik Destler and you are going to be my husband." She smirked. "I would say that is pretty great wouldn't you?" He nodded and leaned in but she scampered out of the way.

"Thank you for leaving the bathroom open dear fiance!" The sheet was still around her and she closed the door. It opened a few seconds latter and her head poked out. "I think there's room enough for two in here."

* * *

"Meg I'm getting married!" Erik chuckled and shook his head as he watched Christine chatter on the phone. 

He loved the way her curls bounced when she laughed. The way he eyes lit up when she looked at him. For once he was happy, truly happy.

"Wait." She paused on the phone. "What do you mean. oh. ok.. Bye." Christine hung up and went to Erik. "So how do you think we should celebrate?"

"I think we celebrated enough." A glint in his eyes told Christine that he was lying.

"With the family." She laughed. "You know they will want to."

"We could take them out to dinner next month." He shrugged and smiled pulling Christine in his lap.

"I thought you said we were done celebrating?" She squealed.

"I lied."

"I thought so."

* * *

"It's so weird being engaged." Christine smiled. 

"Wait till you get married." Meg mumbled.

"Well I'm happy being single." Chris shrugged.

"Chris," Christine looked at him. "I don't think I could see you in a relationship."

"What does that mean?" He sounded hurt.

"You went with one guy to the New Year's party and left with another." She explained.

"Not to mention you flirted with my husband." Meg smiled. "I should thank you for that though."

"Why?"

"Because he had to show me how masculine he was when we got home." She winked.

"Why do guys feel a need to show they are all macho and tough?" Christine asked.

"At least yours can write music for you." Meg sighed. "Mine yells at the TV and then when he's being romantic he buys something from Victoria Secrets for me."

"I wouldn't mind getting something from there." She mused.

"I'm sure Erik wouldn't mind either." Meg laughed.

"Well we can go there today." Chris suggested. Both women looked at him. "What? You need a guy's point of view."

"Right."

* * *

"So how is the opera coming along?" Christine took a bite of her ravioli. 

"If I had time to write it then it would be coming along fine." Erik looked at her.

"You don't like my distractions?" She pretended to pout.

"I never said that." He smirked.

"Erik." She took a sip of her wine. "Do you want kids?"

"I." He paused. "I never really thought about it."

"Well do you want them?" It had to be asked, but now probably wasn't the time for it. She should have waited till they got back to the apartment.

"I don't know." His eyes went down.

"You're worried."

"Of course I'm worried." He whispered. "Why would I want to inflict a child with a face like mine?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that your face does not matter?" She sighed.

"Christine look around at the people staring!" His voice was low and harsh. "I can hear them whisper and laughing at me!"

"Or maybe they think you might be the great composer Erik Destler!" Christine threw down her napkin. "God, Erik! All I wanted to know is if you wanted kids and you go off about your face!" He opened his mouth to speak. "No let me finish. Yes your face surprises most, but so what? If you had a child with your face would you love it less?" He didn't answer. "Erik!"

"No." He said quietly. "It's just that child would remind me everyday that I did that. That I inflicted it with that fault!"

"It's not a fault." She sighed. "People just choose to look at it like that. But I swear I would not treat that child any differently." They were silent for a few seconds.

"How many do you want?" Erik asked not certain about the whole thing, but if it made her happy than he supposed it was an appropriate conversation.

"I would like four." Her shoulders shrugged and noted the still worried look. She held his hand. "Don't worry this would be for a while, Erik. You might feel differently then."

"Alright." He sighed. As soon as the plates were cleared she shot out another question.

"Would you ever cheat on me?"

"Christine!" That almost made him spit out his wine.

"What?" She shrugged. "It's a question!"

"I would not even dream about doing that!"

"Ok." Thinking for a while she asked another. "What if Abigail came back and said she was in love you?"

"This is ridiculous." He sighed.

"Stuff like that happens Erik!" Her voice was a little panicked. "Fine, what if I died."

"Christine." His hand cupped her face. "I would have to die with you. For there is no one like you and you are the only woman I could ever love."

"Really?" A lopsided smile appeared.

"Really." He nodded.

"You know you're really good at those cheesy lines." The smile wouldn't go away.

"Thank you." Erik stood and helped her out of her chair. "Let's go or we shall be late."

* * *

Erik smiled to himself as he took the elevator up. His opera was almost finished and would open in a week or so. Anna, James and the baby were coming to stay very soon. And Christine was going crazy with the wedding plans. He had tried to convince her to try out for the opera but she said that the wedding would make her way too stressed out it. Though the wedding was five months away, on New Years. And it wasn't even that big of a wedding. 

At the moment Erik could not complain about anything. He was happily engaged to the perfect woman, in his eyes. And he was accepted into a family, well maybe with one exception of Raoul. Though Christine had told him that Raoul did not like change at all.

Erik opened the door to his apartment and closed it. He walked into the living room and his jaw dropped.

"Abigail?"

* * *

This is the part where I have my evil laugh and say that you guys would have NEVER guessed that was going to happen! Well Review please! 

E.V. Oleander


	26. The Bottom Fell Out

"What are you doing here?" Erik stared at the woman that practically ruined his life.

"To see you." Abigail said with a shy glance.

"Why?" The initial shock was wearing off.

"Erik I think I made a mistake when I left you." Her blue eyes pleaded with him.

"I very happy without you Abigail." He growled. "Leave."

"But Erik I…"

"Leave!"

"I love you!" She shouted. "I have loved you these past years but I could not admit it to myself. Please…"

"I never loved you." His voice was deathly calm. "You are nothing but bad memories."

"Please Erik." Abigail went to him. "I was blind. You are a great man that I never really got to know and I…"

"You are a selfish conniving woman." He shook his head. "No Abigail, I never loved you, nor can I ever love you. Leave, you have no reason to be here."

"Remember something good Erik!"

"I remember nothing good with you."

"Remember this!" She seized him and their mouths touched. He felt nothing and pushed her away. But her eyes were not focused on him. He turned.

"Christine." His eyes widened. "This is not…"

She ran and he dashed after her. Christine rushed into the elevator and before the doors closed he stopped them.

"What the hell was that Erik?" She yelled.

"Christine trust me nothing happened or was even going to happen!" He looked at her.

"Except you kissed her!"

"No! She kissed me!"

"Your lips were on hers, that's all I need to see!" She screamed "And now you see Erik, women are not the ones to betray the people they love." Then she slapped him. Erik had to back away and let her go. Slowly he made his way back to his apartment. Abigail still stood there.

"Get out."

"But Erik…"

"GET OUT!" She left. He was alone. For the first time in his life he was truly alone.

* * *

"Christine." Meg patted her back. "He's obviously not worth it." 

"He was kissing her, Meg!" Christine sobbed. "Obviously I was just a little toy till she came back!"

"Well you can stay here for as long as you like." A slight smile formed. "You can watch the dog all the time."

With no answer, Meg left. She went to Raoul. He looked at her.

"How is she?"

"Sobbing." Meg sighed, "I don't understand…"

"What?" He looked at her.

"Erik would never cheat on her." Her head shook.

"How do you know?" Raoul asked.

"Does he honestly seem like a cheater to you?"

"No." His eyes narrowed in thought. "He doesn't."

* * *

The phone rang. Christine picked it up seeing it wasn't Erik. 

"Hello?" Her weak voice said.

"Hello Ms. Daae?" A woman from the other line said. "This is Claudette Miele. I am from Bank Two. We deal with all your finical affairs."

"What can I do for you Ms. Miele?"

"Well Ms. Daae," The woman sighed. "It seems your father has left behind some considerable debts."

"He died a while ago." Her eyes narrowed. "This should not be a problem."

"These debts were discovered only recently Miss Daae." She informed her, "And I am afraid that it is going to wipe out most of the money he left you."

"How much?" Christine asked, sitting down.

"Approximately two million dollars." The woman's voice said. "Leaving you with one hundred thousand."

"Are you sure" She put her head in her hands. "There is no possible way this is wrong?"

"Unfortunately, no." She sighed. "The card companies your father used are now demanding the money."

"What are these from?"

"Vacations, medical bills, various items." The woman sounded bored. "Have a nice day, Ms. Daae."

"You too." She said dully and hung up. A hundred thousand? That money was from her own paychecks from the operas too. She couldn't pay for her apartment any more. She couldn't pay her bills. How was that possible? She was having her mid life crisis and she wasn't even in her mid life yet! God damn it!

The phone rang. Erik. She walked over to the balcony of Meg's apartment and watched as the phone dropped to the ground. The noise didn't stop though. It kept ringing. She shuffled back to the bed and flopped down on it. Luckily Meg and Raoul weren't home otherwise they would have heard the phone all day long.

* * *

"Christine." Raoul knocked on the door to the bedroom. "You hungry?" 

"I'm fine!" She called back.

"Can I come in?" He asked. Sighing she walked over to the door and opened it. "Thanks." He walked in and sat on the bed. Patting the bed next to him, Christine shuffled over to him and sat next to him.

"So," Raoul began. "He cheated on you."

"Thanks for being so blunt." She mumbled.

"I do what I can." He smiled, but stopped when he noticed the glare she gave him. "You really loved him huh?"

"Well I was going to marry him."

"You know I never really liked him."

"Really," She rolled her eyes. "I never noticed."

"But I honestly don't think he would cheat on you." He shrugged.

"Raoul he was kissing her." Christine sighed. "If you don't call that cheating then I don't…"

"He loves you." His voice was sincere. "Otherwise he wouldn't call this much."

"Why are you on his side?"

"Because if something happened like this between me and Meg," He explained, "I would want someone telling her the same thing."

"Are you trying to tell me something, Raoul?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"Just saying that I would be doing the same thing he is."

"Why isn't he coming over?"

"Because he's afraid."

"Of what?"

"Rejection." His eyes bore into hers. "I could never handle rejection from Meg. Plus didn't you keep saying that he always faced rejection."

"You and Meg," She shook her head. "Sometimes I don't understand you two."

* * *

Review and tell me what you think! Pretty please! 

E.V. Oleander


	27. One more Opera

"Chrissy!" A little boy held his hand her. "I'm done with this."

"Alright Jacob." Christine smiled and took the ruined snowflake from him. "I think your mother will love this!"

"It's her Christmas present!" He smiled back and went off to do something.

"Christine?" A familiar voice said.

"Anna?" Her eyes widened. "What are you doing here?"

"James and I are here to visit Erik." She nodded. "To see his opera."

"Oh that's nice." Christine tried to smile.

"I'm dropping off little Erik." Anna nodded to the child in her arms.

"He's so big!" She looked at him. "He looks just like…"

"Erik." A smiled came to her lips. "You should come see the opera. Its suppose to…"

"I haven't been there in three weeks Anna." Her quiet voice came. "I haven't…"

"I know." She sighed. "He misses you. He is much worse without you. He never sleeps, eats…"

"Did he ever do any of those things before?" She retorted.

"He doesn't play anymore." A silence came between them. "Well I must get going. Take care of little Erik." She gave the boy to her. Christine just nodded, in thought as she watched Anna leave.

* * *

"It was wonderful Erik!" Anna shook his hand. "Honestly just brilliant!" 

"Thank you." He nodded.

"Beautiful Erik." Anna smiled, her smile faded.

"Is something wrong?" Erik asked her, concern held in his eyes.

"I think something did not agree with me at dinner." She put a hand to her stomach, "Would you mind terribly is you went and got little Erik for me?"

"Of course not."

"Here is the address of the place." She handed him the card. "Thank you Erik. I will see you back at the apartment."

He nodded and left. James came up beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Isn't Christine at that child care center?" He gave her a look.

"What?" Her eyes became very innocent looking. "I'm helping."

* * *

Erik looked at his watched, 11:30. How was it, a child care was open this late? Going in he noticed that a good portion of the lights were out and there was a sign that said come it. He walked in and looked to where a couple of the cribs were and noticed chocolate curls streaming down a woman leaning over a crib. His heart stopped. He would know those curls anywhere. Quietly he crept closer. She was talking softly to the child. 

"You remember when I first saw you?" Christine stroked the sleeping child's cheek, "Of course not. But I remember holding you and your Uncle Erik was afraid to hold you. I made him. And he looked so good holding you and right then I knew I wanted to marry him and have kids. But of course he had to screw up! Are all men like that?" She sighed. "Well you shouldn't be. You're going to find someone you love and hold on to her.

"The next day was worse though, when your uncle screwed up. I woke up alone and found out I had barely any money left. Yea that was great. But I'm lucky I have great friends and they let me stay with them." Her voice was really quiet now, "But I would give anything to go back to what I had, and what I took for granted. I was on the stage, I have love, and I wasn't alone."

"You were never alone, Christine." Erik spoke. She jumped and turned around.

"What are you doing here?" She wiped a few stray tears.

"I came to pick up Erik." He nodded towards the sleeping child. "Christine…"

"Here." Her arms carefully picked up the child. "He's the last here tonight." And handed him to Erik.

"Christine I…"

"Don't worry about the payment because…."

"Christine can you please let me speak?" He said loudly making little Erik stir in his arms. He put him back down in the crib.

"What is there to say Erik?" Her eyes narrowed. "You wanted her more than me so you got her."

"I never wanted her! All I wanted was you!"

"Yes." She nodded mockingly. "Especially when you kissed her! That was a great indication of you wanting me!"

"She kissed me!" He shouted. "She came to me! I wanted you not her! I still love you!" There he said it like he wanted to.

"Why?" Christine whispered.

"Because I can feel the darkness fade when you are near me." Erik went towards her. "Because when you smile I can smile too. When you laugh it is more beautiful than a song." he was still coming closer to her. "Your eyes when they look into mine the world fades." He was standing front of her now and he touched her check and she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. "When you touch me you hold no regrets. Only you can do these things to me and no one else."

"Promise?" She looked up at him. "You cannot lie to me. Otherwise I might have to kill you."

"I'm not lying." He chuckled.

"Good."

* * *

The couple walked together in silence. Erik held little sleeping Erik in his arms. Christine just walked next to him. Neither touched each other. 

"Erik?" Christine asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Why did you kiss her?"

"I did not kiss her." He sighed.

"But…"

"Christine," Erik turned to her. "I never wanted her to do that. You are the woman that I love, no one else." They got quiet a while longer and he looked at her again. "Is it true?"

"What?"

"That you do not have any money left?" He asked. "That you're still living with Meg and Raoul?"

"Yea." She shrugged. "They found some debts and had to pay them off."

"So that is why you are working at the child care center, to pay off the debts?"

"Well I'm working there to try and get my own apartment." A small smile came to her face. "It's not working that well."

"You could…"

"No Erik." She sighed. "I'm not ready to move back in with you, not yet. We need to… sort of… start over again."

"Would you like to see an opera?"

* * *

Oh don't worry Abigail will appear later in the chapters! Review!

E.V. Oleander


	28. Keeping One

"So little Erik is good?" Christine asked over dinner the next night.

"He is fine." Erik nodded. The waiter set down the food and neither ate much. They waited for something to say to one another.

"I…" They both started.

"You first." Christine smiled.

"Ladies first." He shrugged.

"Erik I…" She sighed. "I know you said that you didn't kiss her but…"

"You are not sure if I'm lying or not." His eyes looked into hers. "I am not lying Christine. I swear to you." He took her hand in his. "You are the perfect and only woman for me. I told you how I felt, but I want to know if you still love me. You do not have to answer right now but…"

"I do." Her eyes went to their hands and back up to his eyes. "But… I don't know… just… I know you understand where I'm coming from but you never got back together with her… until now…"

"I never was with her in the first place." He sighed. "It was never what I thought it was."

"Erik, I love you. I really do." She gripped his hand tighter. "But if we're going to make this work and make the wedding by New Years we are going to have to work extra hard at this."

"You didn't cancel the wedding?" Erik looked at her.

"No." A little laugh emitted from her. "I didn't really tell anyone but Meg and Raoul. So all we still have to do is the honeymoon."

"It's still too early to talk about that, right?" She gave him a look. "I thought so."

* * *

"So you're going out with him again?" Meg looked at her. "You know what you're doing right?" 

"Yes, Meg." Christine sighed. "I know what I'm doing."

"You were just waiting for him weren't you?" She asked.

"It was more I was waiting for myself."

"What?"

"I had to stay away." Christine shrugged. "I don't know how to explain it. But it was mostly me."

"Hey I'm just happy the phone stopped ringing." She smiled. "You're a big girl you can handle yourself."

"Thanks Meg." She rolled her eyes.

"So when are you moving back in with him?" Meg gave her a nonchalant look. "Cause we're going to need this room."

"Well I can see that I'm fully…" Christine paused. "Wait… why are you going to need this room Meg?" The girl shrugged and walked out of the room. Christine followed. "Megan Kelly Giry de Chagny! Come back here."

"I just need to go to the doctor." She shrugged. "I need to see if I'm…"

"Pregnant?" Her eyes widened. "I thought you said that you didn't want kids!"

"Well…"

"You still don't." Christine sighed. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I can't just… you know…"

"Does Raoul know?" Her eyes glanced around the apartment for him.

"No." Meg looked like she was going to cry. "He wants one and I wanted to wait till I couldn't dance anymore. But now I'm defiantly not going to be able to dance!" Tears started to come down. "Christine I'm twenty five! I still can dance!"

"Why can't you dance after the baby?"

"Because the company doesn't want fat ballerinas."

"Meg," Christine smiled. "There is no way in hell that you could ever be fat."

"But baby weight and all that!" She sobbed. "They will never let me back!"

"You could teach."

"And end up like my mom!" Meg sighed. "I know it's not horrible, but I'm not her! I want to dance in front of people! I still want my name in the program."

"And it will!" She insisted. "You have me, Raoul, your mom, Mrs. de Chagny, Mr. de Chagny, and a bunch of other people who will look after the kid. You're not alone. We can help." Christine smiled. "We'll help you get into shape after, so you'll look ten times better than you did before."

"Really?" Tears rolled down the woman's face.

"Yes." She kissed her forehead. "Really."

* * *

"They will figure it out." Erik nodded. 

"Yea." Christine smiled. "But they are going to need extra room… and I'm not going to have a room soon…"

"Ms. Daae." He smiled. "Are you hinting that you would like to move back in?"

"Maybe." She shrugged.

"You do know that the guest room is full."

"Yes."

"And the only other place to sleep, for you would be my bed." A very sly smile came to his face. "And I would be sleeping in that bed."

"That is precisely what I am saying to you." Slowly she almost touched his lips. "Do you think you could handle that Mr. Destler?"

"I believe I could." He chuckled. "But I must lay down some guidelines if this is to happen."

"Guidelines?" She drew her head back.

"First, you must wear very little to bed. Second, you must not make very much noise for I have guests. Third," Erik put his lips next to her ear. "It must only be you lying in that bed with me." He pulled back.

"You sir." Christine smiled. "Are a very dirty man. But I agree to your guidelines. Though I have to polish the deal."

"What might that be?" He lifted a brow.

"Tonight." She bit her lip. "You will not be staying at your apartment."

"Why?"

"Because we will be staying at the Plaza." She laughed a little. "Where we can actually be alone."

* * *

"I cannot believe you never told me!" Chris looked at Christine. "I feel a little betrayed myself." 

"Well everything is back to normal now." Christine shrugged. "So it really isn't that big of a deal. I mean it is, but I'm choosing not to care anymore."

"Oh, make up sex." He nodded. "That's always good."

"Better than good." She smiled.

"So where is Meg?" His eyes rolled at the last comment.

"Talking with Raoul."

"About what?"

"She's kind of pregnant."

"Ok," He sighed. "Now I really feel left out."

"She didn't want to tell anyone until she knew what she was going to do." She shrugged. "Meg was worried about her career."

"Understandable." Chris nodded. "But I don't understand how you cannot tell me about Erik!"

"You'll get over it." She laughed. "Come on let's go look at bridesmaids dresses!"

"As long as I get to keep one."

* * *

And you guys thought I would make him whoo her all over again? Right... I couldn't take it! So on that note... Abigail will not appear for a while so take in the E/C goodness now. Review, please its what keeps me going!

E.V. Oleander


	29. Somethings are best unknown

Christine lay silently on Erik's chest. Her mind wandering to the little questions. Would it be different? Would Abigail ever come back again? Could she live without him if he ever really did leave her? A high sigh broke her from her thought. Erik's arms around her tightened and felt her resistance.

"What is wrong Christine?" He asked concerned.

"Erik." She propped herself up to look at him. "Am I being paranoid thinking that you could leave me at any time?"

"Yes."

"Erik!"

"Christine." He held her chin delicately, "You are the only woman I could ever love."

"But…"

"You are my life. You cannot live in the past."

"No living in the past." She said quietly. Her whole life she had live in the past. "You have to promise not to either."

"I promise." He kissed her.

"Erik?"

"Yes, love?"

"Where did Anna and James go?" Christine thought they were staying with him, but she had not seem them at all.

"They are staying at the Plaza." He shrugged. "Anna thought it was a good idea."

* * *

"No one eats the cranberry sauce Christine." Erik sighed as he watched her put a couple cans into the grocery cart.

"I like it." She shrugged.

"So you are buying ten cans of it?"

"Meg likes it too and she is pregnant." They rolled the cart down to the meat section. "Should we get a big turkey?"

"How many cans of cranberry sauce did you get again?" Erik was still busy looking in the cart.

"I'm getting the seven pound." Christine rolled her eyes.

"That is enough for two weeks." He sighed wearily. The cart was now full of food and he was wondering how he was going to pay for all of this.

"No it's enough for Thanksgiving and the next day." She caught some people staring at Erik's mask and glared at them.

"Won't you ever get tired of that?" He sighed.

"No." Her shoulders shrugged. "It's a way to release my anger."

"I had no idea you were so angry." A brow lifted.

"Well there are other ways to release anger." She gave a knowing smile.

"Such as?"

"You know…"

"No I don't."

"Erik I'm going to say it aloud!"

"Then why even start it?" He smirked.

"You're horrible." She shook her head and they went towards the check out area.

* * *

"How do you know when it's done?" Christine looked intently at the half cooked turkey.

"I have no idea." Erik shrugged as he opened a bottle of wine for their guest.

"I liked it better when you knew everything." She sighed still staring at the turkey.

"You know my culinary skills are very limited, love." He chuckled.

"Wait till the little red thing pops up." Meg said as she walked in, both looked at her in surprise. She shrugged. "I've gotten better with cooking."

"Must be a pregnancy thing." Chris smiled as he too, walked in.

"Who told him?" Meg gasped.

"I did." Christine said.

"Why?" She shrieked.

"Because I felt bad for not telling him about me and Erik." Christine shrugged. "And you were going to tell him sooner or later."

"Later would have been better."

"Raoul is smiling a lot." Chris jumped in. "I would have caught on sooner."

"And he's not watching the television." Erik mumbled. He had bought it because of that boy.

"I'm surprised no one else has caught on." Christine had to agree that Raoul not watching the television especially when his beloved sport was on was very strange.

"Who know?" Chris asked.

"You guys and Raoul." Meg said weakly.

"You didn't tell your mom?" Christine turned to looked at her.

"No." She sighed. "I'm worried she'll get mad and think I'm throwing my life away."

"She's going to catch on soon." Chris commented.

"Why?" Meg looked at him.

"Because… you know." He nodded.

"What?"

"You're starting to show." Christine sighed as she began to watch the turkey again.

"I know." Meg shrugged.

"It's not going to cook any faster Christine." Erik told her.

"What if the red thing pops up?" She kept watching it.

"It won't till six." Meg offered.

"Why?"

"You put it in at twelve, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well it takes six hours to cook on high."

"High?"

"Some people slow cook their turkey all day." Chris shrugged. "Eight till five."

"Should we have done that?" Christine looked at Erik. He shrugged and went to go offer drinks to everyone.

"It's fine Christine." Meg rolled her eyes.

"Are you ok having it?" Chris asked.

"I'm scared." She smiled slightly. "But I'm ok with having it now. Raoul and I made plans and everything will work out somehow."

"Good." Christine nodded. "When should I start to put things out?"

"Hey Meg." Philippe came in and went to her. "Are you pregnant?"

"He's good." Chris snorted.

"How did you know?" She rolled her eyes.

"Raoul's not watching the game." Philippe shrugged. "When were you guys planning on telling everyone?"

"Tonight." She smiled.

"Good." He nodded. "Because Bee somehow knows and she's bursting to tell someone."

"How did she know?"

"Meg." Philippe smiled. "She's had three kids."

"Right."

"Christine step away from the oven and be social." Chris sighed.

"What if it burns?" She didn't turn.

"It wont." He rolled his eyes. "Come on before your eyeballs start to burn."

* * *

"What's that smell?" Mrs. De Chagny sniffed the air.

"Oh God!" Christine dashed to the kitchen and opened the oven door and stared at the half burned turkey. "It's ruined."

"It's fine." Erik shrugged and took it out. "We can just take the burnt pieces off."

"I ruined Thanksgiving." She sighed.

"No, it's fine." He said sternly as he carved the burnt bird.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. De Chagny came in.

"I killed the turkey!" Christine pointed to the meat.

"It was already dead, love." Erik smirked.

"Just eat it with extra cranberry sauce." Mrs. De Chagny shrugged and walked out.

"I knew that sauce would come in handy." Christine smiled and began to put the sauce in bowels.

* * *

"That was awful." Christine rested with Erik on the couch. "It would have been fine if I didn't burn the turkey."

"So we're doing it again next year?" He looked down at her. "The turkey was fine."

"Yep." She nodded. "And I know the turkey tasted fine but the fact that I burned it… just… is bad."

"I, for one, would have preferred a bed to anything."

"At least the couch is comfortable." She shrugged. "Besides we can't have the family wandering around New York drunk."

"They wouldn't have been wandering," He shrugged. "They would have made it safely home."

"Still." A small sigh escaped her. "I like it better this way."

His eyes looked around the apartment. "We should get a bigger apartment." Another quick scan. "Or a house."

"Really?" Her hands propped herself up.

"I don't see why not." He shrugged. "Commuting to the city is not that difficult."

"When can we start looking?" Christine was excited.

"Whenever."

"Now you know I can't sleep Erik." A glint was in her eyes.

"Really?" He caught her lips with his and his hands traveled down her back.

"Wait." She broke away. "We have guest."

"We're quiet." Erik kissed her again and flipped her on the couch. She squealed quietly with delight. He moved to her neck and began to slide her pajama bottoms down.

"Oh Robert!" They broke away and looked in the direction of the noise.

"Well someone had the same idea." Erik lifted a brow.

"Erik." Christine looked at him. "That's Mr. and Mrs. De Chagny."

"Oh." He nodded and turned to her with a smirk. "Well we shall not be out done then."

"Erik." She stopped him. "Those people are like my parents."

"Robert you dirty man!" The muffled voice came again.

"Right." His hands slide the pajama bottoms back up. They both went back to a comfortable position. A loud noise came from a bedroom.

"They aren't in our room are they?" Erik asked.

"No." She sighed. "Anna, James, Raoul, and Meg are."

"Good."

Another noise.

"What was that noise Aunty Chrissy?" Ben lifted his head from the floor.

"The people upstairs are having a party." She almost forgot that Ben and Kat were down there.

"Oh." The little boy nodded. "Can I go?"

"No." Christine shook her head. "You need to sleep."

"Fine." He grumbled and went back to sleep in a few seconds. They were quiet for a while then Erik spoke.

"We should wash all the sheets tomorrow."

* * *

"Someone pass the butter, please." Meg asked at the table the next morning. Everyone was silent. The only things that were said were to ask for food or say a polite 'good morning'. Every person was thinking it, but none wanted to say it for fear of embarrassment to themselves.

"Good morning everyone!" Mr. De Chagny said loudly as he strolled into the kitchen area. "Why is everyone so silent?"

"Don't feel well?" Meg guessed, looking down at her plate.

"Oh well I'm just going to take this to Annette." He nodded and left.

No one looked up and started to eat again. A slight giggle was heard. They looked in the direction of Bee. Then Meg started to laugh and so did Christine. Soon everyone was laughing even the kids who had no idea what was so funny. Mr. De Chagny walked back in.

"What is so funny?"

* * *

Oh I forgot to mention this before but... I have over a 100 reviews! And Thank You All for that because when I see that I have a review in my mailbox I can't stop smiling. So again thank you for all the reviews, and I would try to answer them all but my wonderful schule does not permit me to do so.

E.V. Oleander


	30. Marriage Can Make the Soul

"So the house has six bedrooms and each has a bathroom attached." The realtor informed the couple. "And the master bedroom overlooks the lake out in the back and has a balcony."

"May we see it?" Christine asked as she took in the beauty of the house. It had an old nineteenth century feel to it. She could imagine the furniture in place and the few colors that would need to be changed. And as she went up the old cherry wood stairs to the bedrooms she imagined a few children running down them. She squeezed Erik's hand and smiled at him. He gave her a small smile. Her smile grew as they entered the bedroom.

"The fireplace is automatic." The woman and went over to the balcony doors and opened them.

"The view is beautiful." Christine smiled. "It is alright to…"

"Yes of course." She nodded and stepped out of the way to let them pass.

Christine stepped forward all the way to the ledge, while Erik leaned against the doorframe. She turned to him with a smile.

"So?"

"Do you like it?" He came towards her.

She nodded. Putting his arms around her he whispered.

"Will you marry me Christine?"

"I was planning on doing that." Christine kissed him and turned to the realtor. "We'll take it."

* * *

"No not twelve pm!" Christine sighed as she spoke in to the phone. "Twelve am! Yes midnight… white roses? But I didn't order white roses!" She noticed Erik walking in and held up a finger. He shook his head and she spoke rapidly to… well whoever was on the other line. Silently he approached her back and encircled his arms around her and nipped at her ear lightly.

"No." Christine inhaled sharply as he kissed her neck. "I want burgundy for…" Her breath caught as she felt his hand creep down her jeans. "Erik…" She half moaned and half scolded. "Tablecloths. We can finish this later Tracy." Quickly she hung up and turned kissing him fully on the lips. As she ripped the mask off, he picked her up.

"Who was that?" Erik asked, though he didn't particularly care. He carried her towards the bedroom.

"Event planner at the…" She didn't finish because laid her down on the bed and kissed her. His hands traveled up her shirt easing it off her. Christine smiled as she worked his pants. The phone rang.

"I have to get this." Her voice was throaty.

"Leave it." He kissed her.

"No Erik." She sighed and smiled. "Besides we have a honeymoon coming up very soon and then I can unplug all the phones."

Seeing that as a fair compromise he let her roll over and answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Christine? This is Anna." The voice on the other line said.

"Oh hi Anna."

"Hi." She sighed. "Can you get Erik to tell James that the wedding is in a week?"

"Sure." Christine handed the phone to Erik. "Tell James that the wedding is on New Years."

He nodded and did as he was told. She smiled. Yep he was going to be a very good husband.

* * *

Christine opened her eyes. Today was her wedding day! She looked over to where Erik should have been and there was a note and a single red rose with a black ribbon tied around it. A small smile came to her face. The note only held three words.

_I love you._

It was short and it was what Christine needed to get through the day.

After eating a small breakfast and taking a refreshing shower there was knock at the door. And as soon as she opened it she regretted it.

"Hello soon to be Mrs. Destler!" Meg came in with Bee holding the baby Jesse, Chris, and Anna carrying little Erik.

"I thought you guys were helping out at the…"

"Nope." Chris smiled. "The manly men have that down pat."

"And what exactly are you four going to do?" Christine looked wearily at all of them.

"Make you look absolutely gorgeous for your wedding!" Meg smiled.

"Oh God…"

* * *

Christine snuggled closer to Erik as they swayed to the slow music together. She smiled and enjoyed being this close to him. Yes, somewhere in her mind she knew their family was watching but they didn't seem to exist at the moment. No one seemed to, except her and Erik. Even then she might have guessed that they were floating on cloud nine.

"I'm afraid this is a dream," She said quietly. "And I'm going to wake up at any moment."

"The one that is dreaming is I." Erik replied. "But trust me Christine, this is real."

"I trust you." Her eyes narrowed playfully. "But I cannot believe I trusted you to pick our honeymoon destination."

"I think you will like it." He smiled.

"I would like it even more it you told me." She sighed. "Just one hint."

"We've mentioned it before."

"That's vague."

"You told me to give you a hint." He shrugged.

"I didn't mean a bad one."

"Well I refuse to say any more."

"Fine." She sighed. "But admit it that you were embarrassed."

"Speaking of being vague…"

"Erik you know exactly what I mean." Christine rolled her eyes. "When we were in England and very rudely interrupted."

"Does that honestly matter?" He chuckled. "That was more than a year ago."

"Yes it does." She said decisively.

"You won't even try to get it out of me?"

"If you don't then our honeymoon may not be so fulfilling." A sweet smile lit her face.

"You wouldn't." He seemed appalled.

"Oh." She nodded. "I would."

"You're being ridiculous."

"No you are since you are not admitting it and getting it over with." Her shoulders shrugged. "Say it Erik."

"I was embarrassed by my family." He mumbled.

"Well that's not very nice." A voice behind him said behind them and he turned to find Anna dancing with little Erik.

"Christine…" Erik turn back to her, but she was too busy laughing so he lifted her up and gave her a very passionate kiss. A clanging of glasses went around and a pregnant Meg stood up.

"Alright!" She shouted above the noise. "You guys didn't do that my wedding!" A small laughter went around. "But that's long and gone as you can see with this big bulge. Oh and or course the new wedding here.

"But I'm not really the one that's actually going to speak. I just wanted to get your attention and introduce you to a great guy, Philippe de Chagny Sr."

Applause went up as Mr. de Chagny stood up.

"Christine I know you said no speeches but I couldn't help myself." He shrugged. "Well here you are a married woman. Now I know that sounds something a father would say but you have always felt like a daughter to me. I remember your first visit and you were one of the most beautiful babies I've ever seen. And twenty three years latter you're a beautiful, married woman.

"When you first came after your father's death you were such a closed shell. I did not see you cry until the night I asked you what was wrong and you cried." Tears started to form at Christine's eyes. "You were always strong and closed. But then Erik came along and something happened to you. It was like night and day. You brought back life to everything. You smiled and everyone seemed to smile with you. So I suppose I want to thank you, Erik, for finding Christine and loving her as much as you do. To Christine and Erik may you remember that love is to love."

* * *

Yey they got married! Finally! But if you think it ends there you are wrong! Hehehe.

Sorry for the wait I went on a small little trip with my choir and I learned that you never put six girls in one room. Anyway thank you for the reviews and please keep reviewing. And of course thank you to my beta!

Oh before I forget the very last saying "love is to love", my dad use to say it all the time and I thought it be a nice memory and perfect to put in.

E.V. Oleander


	31. Cambodia?

"So how was the honeymoon?" Chris smiled.

"Great." Christine nodded.

"I cannot believe you went to Cambodia." Meg took a bit out of her sandwich.

"Well it wasn't that bad." She smiled. "But then again we really didn't go out that much."

"Don't blame you." Chris sipped his cappuccino.

"The hotel was fine and they had a great spa." Christine shrugged. "Besides who wants to go out on their honeymoon?"

"Raoul and I got out." Meg mumbled. "Ok, enough about your honeymoon. I need to find a really good name for this kid."

"Do you know what it is yet?" Chris asked.

"It's a boy." She said proudly.

"Wow a lot of people had boys." Christine commented.

"Who else had a boy?" Chris looked at her.

"Well," She shrugged. "Anna and Bee did."

"Yes and that counts as everyone." Meg rolled her eyes. "Anyway… names."

"I like Chris." Chris nodded.

"Yes I'm sure Raoul would love me naming our kid after my gay friend."

"I like William." Christine suggested.

"No…"

"Colin?" Chris shrugged.

"No."

"Brandon."

"No."

"Michael."

"This isn't working." Meg buried her head in her hands.

"Well this really isn't our decision." Chris pointed out. "It is yours and Raoul's."

"His names are horrible." She sighed.

"What are they?" Christine asked.

"Morton." Her muffled voice said. "He thought it would be funny if we have another boy and we name it Gordon."

"That is horrible." Chris wrinkled his nose.

"I'm sure you guys will be fine." Christine nodded.

* * *

"The bench goes there." Erik looked at the model for the stage again. "Or perhaps there."

"Erik," Nadir sighed. "You have been working on this one bench for the past thirty minutes."

"Don't be so dramatic Nadir." He rolled his eyes. "It has only been thirty minutes since you arrived and I've been working long before that."

"So how does it feel to be an old married man?" A smile came to his face.

"It feels fine." Erik nodded. "Maybe if I move that bush there…"

"So how was your honeymoon?" Nadir shook his head at him.

"Fine."

"That's all I get?" He seemed disappointed. "I was hoping for where to go in Cambodia and some tourist sights." A pause. "Did you really take her to Cambodia?"

"Yes."

"Why? I mean it doesn't seem like a huge honeymoon destination." Nadir shrugged. "Beside it's really hot down there and you wear only long dress shirts and pants."

"Nadir," Erik smirked. "You must know that clothing is optional while on your honeymoon."

"I brought lunch!" Christine's voice came from the door.

"We're in the living room!" Erik told her and turned to see her come in.

"Hi Nadir." Christine looked at him. "Is everything alright? You seem a little surprised."

"It's...its nothing." Nadir nodded.

"Alright." She smiled. "I have a celebratory lunch for the last lunch in this apartment! ...Then I have to get back to work." She handed them their Chinese take-out boxes.

"Thank you." Erik looked at her. "Christine, don't you think that you should quit that job?"

"To do what?" She laughed. "Erik, if you haven't noticed I would not make a good housewife…."

"No I didn't mean that." He sighed. "I meant that perhaps you should think about coming back to the opera house."

"You know I would love to do that Erik." Christine shrugged. "But I would feel bad leaving the kids."

"You could visit." Nadir suggested. They both looked at him. "What?"

"It's just that," She sighed. "I'm the composer's wife and wouldn't it seem like you put me there because of that. Besides that girl that was Elisa for the last opera seemed very good."

"She was an understudy." Erik mumbled.

"For who?"

"Carlotta." Nadir answered for Erik.

"No wonder you want me back." Christine nodded. "Alright, I'll audition for the next one, but I'm going to get whatever part because I deserve it, not because I'm your wife. Understood."

"Perfectly." Erik smirked and went to eating his lunch.

* * *

"Ms. Daae?" Two voices made her look up from her script.

"Mr. Firmin and Mr. Andre." She smiled. "It's Mrs. Destler now."

"Oh of course!" Andre hit his head playfully.

"How could we forget?" Firmin nodded.

"We didn't know that you were auditioning." Andre inquired.

"Well Erik said I should." Christine shrugged. "And for once I'll take his advice."

"Good for you." Firmin smiled.

"How has everything been?" She asked politely.

"Fine…" Andre winced.

"It's horrible." Firmin admitted.

"Carlotta ruins everything." He shrugged. "Mr. Destler tries to get rid of her but we're afraid that the public won't come if she isn't on the program."

"Our sales have dropped since you left." Andre added.

"So I've heard." She nodded.

"We're so happy you're here." Firmin hugged her and Andre soon followed.

"Umm…" Unsure of what to do she just stood there. "I'm happy to be here too."

"We will assure you any part." Andre stepped back.

"Any dressing room." Firmin nodded.

"Just please do not leave again." He said.

"Thank you?" Christine smiled.

"We will see you again on Monday!" Firmin waved to her.

"The practices are exactly like last time." Andre followed his lead. "Good bye, Mrs. Destler!"

"Bye!"

* * *

"We should have done this when the opera was over." Christine grumbled as she dragged a bow of her clothes up the stairs. It was very late and they had practice in the morning.

"You wanted to move in as quickly as possible." Erik went over and swiftly took the bow out of her arms.

"Well next time…" She thought for a minute. "Never mind there won't be a next time."

He just smiled and shook his head. In all honesty he was happy they were moving in now. He was beginning to tire of the city.

"God I'm so tired!" Christine flopped herself on the bed in their new bedroom.

"You still have your shoes on." His hands set down the heavy box.

"I don't care right now." She yawned. "Its ten thirty and I am very tired."

"And cranky." He took her shoes off.

"If I had enough strength." Her eyes were closed. "I would hit you."

"Strange though." Erik began to rub her feet.

"That feels good." She purred. "What's strange?"

"It's been two months into the opera and you have been tired everyday." He contemplated. "You would think that running around with those kids would give you more energy."

"Yes but I didn't have to deal with you." A small smile crossed her content face, but she squealed when he covered her body with his. "Erik!"

"Are you saying that I am difficult?" His finger tips trailed down her chest.

"Perhaps." She smiled.

"What if I were to say that this difficult husband would like…." The phone rang.

"Remind me why I plugged that thing in." Christine moaned.

"Because your sister in law is six months pregnant." He shrugged and let her answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Christine, its Raoul." The voice on the other line said. "Something happened to Meg."

* * *

I feel soooooooo bad for the wait! I am currently under what is known as the "Hell Weeks" aka last days of rehersal. And they are truly Hell. But I love it! Anyway I am sooo sorry for the wait and I'm afriad you may have to wait longer. And its a cliffy! Oh God I'm horrible! Sorry!

I have to thank my beta to did this really quickly. And review please its what keeps me sane.

E.V.Oleander


	32. Children and Births

Christine sat holding on to Erik's hand for dear life. This couldn't be happening. They were sitting in the waiting room, waiting. Her best friend was currently; well she didn't really know what they were doing only that she was getting help. Though Christine had no idea how they were going to help her since she had fallen down a whole flight of stairs.

Raoul sat opposite them. His head in his hands and his elbows rested on his knees. This was bad. They all knew it. He hadn't even called Meg's mother. Christine offered but he told her no, very loudly. Honestly she never saw Raoul so unglued. Yes right now he was sitting down but an hour or so ago he had been a complete wreck, pacing, yelling it had been horrible. Now he was a bit calmer.

"Mr. de Chagny?" The doctor came out and all three stood. "Can you come here for a moment?"

"They can hear too." Raoul sounded so defeated.

"Very well." She nodded. "Do you want the bad news or good news first?"

"She died." He stared.

"No." The doctor shook her head. "Mrs. de Chagny is in stable condition and you both have a son however…"

"However?"

"Your son is very unstable since he was born four months before his due date." She sighed. "We're doing all we can but it honestly depends all on him. We'll monitor his condition the best we can, but we honestly cannot do anything."

"Thank you." Raoul nodded. "Can I see her?"

"Yes." The doctor glanced at Christine and Erik. "She isn't exactly awake yet and won't be for a while."

"We can wait." Christine put a comforting hand on Raoul's shoulder.

* * *

"You know we did not even agree on any names yet." Raoul stared at the small child in behind the glass, which would be normally something to be excited over it was not.

"She told me about Gordon and Morton." Christine sighed.

"It was a joke." He swallowed hard.

"I know." She nodded and felt her stomach bubble. "We should go back to see if Meg is up yet."

Raoul nodded and the three walked back to the room to see Meg still lying there. Raoul took his seat by his wife while Christine sat in the corner chair and Erik stood by her. Christine felt that sickening feeling again.

"You look a little pale, Christine." Erik felt her cheek. "Are you…" Before he could finish she raced off to the bathroom. Both men looked at the door puzzled. Erik ventured over to the closed door and knocked on it lightly. "Christine are you alright?"

Moaning answered him and another sickening sound. After Christine was done she came out and Erik stroked her cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Must be all the excitement." She shrugged and returned to her seat feeling much better.

"Perhaps you should see a doctor." He suggested.

"I'm fine Erik." Her voice had a bit of an edge to it.

"Really you should…."

"I'm fine!"

"You can stop yelling anytime you want, Christine." Meg's groggy voice said.

"How are you feeling?" Christine want to her side.

"Like shit." She sighed. "I lost the baby didn't I?"

"No." Raoul said.

"What?" Her eyes narrowed and tears began to form. "I feel down the stairs! God! If I can do that with the baby inside of me what would be like with it outside?"

"You'll be fine." He brushed a piece of hair out of her face. "But he needs a name."

"Where is her?" Meg asked. "Can I hold him?"

"Well…" His hand ran through his hair. "He's…"

"Not stable." Christine spoke.

"Not stable?"

"But he needs a name." Raoul insisted.

"What's the point?" Meg wiped angrily at her tears. "He'll be dead anyway."

"Meg…"

"No!" She shouted.

"We should leave." Erik suggested quietly.

"Yeah." Christine nodded. "We have practice and sleep to catch up on. We'll see you guys latter."

* * *

"It is a regular B not a B sharp." Erik stopped again looking at his wife. "Perhaps you should…"

"I'm fine." Christine growled low so no one in the practice room would hear them. "Play again."

Erik sighed and began the song again and Christine hit the wrong note….again. He stopped.

"Just keep going Erik!" Christine stomped her foot angrily and turned suddenly pale, then ran quickly out of the room.

Everyone in the practice room stopped what they were going and stared after the woman who just left. Madame Giry lifted a brow at Erik and he mumbled an apology before hurrying after her. He slowed when he saw her retching into a garbage can. Quietly he moved to her side and rubbed her back.

"Maybe we should go home." She wiped her mouth and tears away.

"Alright."

* * *

"Do you think it was a good idea to send those two out together?" Meg smiled.

"They'll live." Christine laughed and sobered. "How is the baby?"

"I don't know.' She shrugged. "How's the opera? Is mama…"

"You can't keep ignoring your son Meg!" Her eyes held her fast. "He needs a mother. It's been two days… "

"I know!" Meg sighed. "I know. But I'm worried that I…"

"Love him?"

"Yes!" She bit her lip. "Then he'll go away."

"There's a chance he won't." Christine touched her hand. "You have to understand that there is always a chance but you have to be strong enough to take that chance."

"I'm not…"

"Meg, if you married Raoul then you are already a daredevil." Christine smiled. "Have you told anyone beside us?"

"No."

"I bet your mother would like to know you are in the hospital." She said. "And that she has a grandson."

"That will die soon."

"Meg," Her voice had an edge to it. "Just suck it up! Life is hard and you have to take what is given to you! Just grow up!"

It was quiet for a while and Meg asked. "Are you PMSing?"

"No!"

"Then why are you so cranky?"

"This is not about me right now!" Christine glared.

"Sorry." She mumbled. "I'll tell Raoul to call everyone when he gets back."

"And your son?"

"They told us after a week or so they could determine if he'll live." Meg said quietly. "But I'll see him today."

"Good."

* * *

"Christine don't you think you should go see a doctor?" Erik rapped on the bathroom door. "It's been almost a week."

"I'm fine!" She shouted back before another sickening noise sounded. After she was done she came out. "I am not going to stay in the hospital like Meg. I hate hospitals."

"I know." He sighed. "But can you please just see a doctor?"

"I'll see a doctor next time we visit Meg." Her arms crossed.

"You have to promise me." His eyes pleaded with her.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes. "I'm feeling okay, now."

* * *

"He's so tiny." Mr. de Chagny looked at his grandson.

"But he's strong." Mrs. de Chagny glared at her husband.

"What is his name?" Bee asked.

"We decided on Trevor Christopher de Chagny." Meg smiled.

"Hey," Chris smiled. "The kid has my name!"

"Poor child." Christine shook her head mockingly and he pushed her playfully.

"We're all very proud of you both." Madame Giry placed her hands on Meg and Raoul's shoulders.

"Thank you." Meg nodded.

"So when are you and Erik going to pop some kids out?" Chris asked.

"Sometime." Christine shrugged. "Just not now."

"Let them enjoy themselves why they can." Philippe said.

"Are you saying that we don't enjoy ourselves?" Bee looked at him.

"No." He shrugged. "Just…"

"Where are your kids?" Raoul asked.

"At my mom's." Bee answered and then looked back at Philippe. "I enjoy myself."

"I do too." Philippe nodded. "The kids just interrupt sometimes."

"Mrs. Destler?" A nurse came in. "The doctor is ready for you."

"Thank you." Christine nodded.

"Doctor?" Mrs. de Chagny looked alarmed. "Why do you need to see a doctor?"

"Oh it's just a check up." She shrugged and glared at Erik when he made a face at her. "I'll be back later."

* * *

"So what did the doctor say?" Erik asked as the two drove to practice.

"He just did a few tests." Christine shrugged. "Nothing too special."

"Well what did he say?" He pressed.

"That I look fine." She said. "Really Erik it's probably nothing."

"Probably?"

"It's nothing." Her arms crossed and she looked out the window.

"Christine." He sighed. "A lot of things start with nothing. For all we know you could…"

"Will you stop worrying?" She threw up her arms. "It's probably just nerves, ok?"

"Fine." It was silent for awhile.

"Have you been researching this?" Christine looked at him.

"Probably." He shrugged. She just smiled and shook her head.

They arrived at practiced and began warming up. The rest soon joined. Christine spotted Madame Giry with the ballerinas and gave her a quick smile. For the break Erik, Christine, and Madame Giry went to a nice little café close to the opera house.

"How are you feeling, Christine?" Madame Giry asked.

"Today I feel fine." She answered. "Did you see Meg yet?"

"I was planning on going to the hospital after practice." Her eyes feel on Erik. "You seem nervous, Erik."

"It's probably that we open in a month and certain persons feel the need to not hit the right notes." He stated.

"I did better today!" Christine defended. "Plus I am not the only one!"

"I never said you were the only one." Erik shrugged.

Her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Christine Destler?" A voice said on the other line.

"Yes?"

"This is Doctor Brain from the hospital yesterday. I have your tests results."

"Hold on." Christine looked from Madame Giry to Erik. "I'll be right back." Getting up she went to the bathroom hallway of the café. "Yes?"

"Mrs. Destler." He paused. "You're pregnant."

"Wait." She stopped breathing. "What?"

"You're going to have a baby." Doctor Brain repeated. "Your two months along. Congratulations! We will need to have a quick meeting tomorrow for information for you and vitamins. So I will see you tomorrow at…"

"Five."

"Alright see you then." He hung up.

Christine stood there staring at her phone. Her eyes looked around and she looked at where Erik and Madame Giry sat. She dialed Erik's number.

"Where are you?" His voice answered.

"Meet me in the bathroom hallway." She whispered and hung up.

"Are you alright Christine?" Erik looked at her when he got there.

"Erik." She swallowed. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

Yes you all saw it coming I know, I know. But the play is over and I should have more time to actually finish this story and work hard on the two I'm working on. So please read and review!

E.V. Oleander


	33. Mothers

Erik stared at her, a million questions going through his head.

"No." He shook his head. "You can't be."

"No." Christine shrugged. "I think I can."

"But…" He seemed at loss for words. "But…how…how did this happen?"

"Well…" She looked at him. "When two people love each other, Erik, they normally…"

"No." His hand went through his hair. "You know exactly what I mean, Christine. I thought you were taking…"

"I was." Her shoulders shrugged. "But obviously it didn't work; I might have forgotten a day or something."

"But…" He struggled to put his thoughts in order. "What…"

"Erik." Christine took his hands in hers. "I know that this scares you. I know that you're afraid of the child looking like you. But truthfully I don't care. If this child turns out to be half the person you turned out to be then I'll be happy."

"Christine…"

"I promise to take care of this child and if it so happens that you don't want to help, tell me now…"

"I want to help." He said quietly.

"Good." She nodded. "Then understand that nothing matters but having a healthy baby right?"

"I suppose…"

"No, Erik." He voice grew a little fierce. "You have to promise me; no matter what you will love this child."

"Christine I…"

"I will let you think about it." She swallowed. "We should get back to Antoinette. I think she's starting to wonder where we went."

* * *

"Raoul already thinks he's going to become the greatest football player ever." Meg smiled at the child beside her bed. "Too bad there really aren't really any football fields in the city." She looked at her friend. "Are you alright Christine?"

"I'm fine." She gave a non-convincing smile.

"Right." Her eyes rolled. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing really." Christine waved it off.

"Are you and Erik in a fight?" She asked. "Because you guys seemed a little on edge today."

"We…"

"And the white knight came in with a lovely basket of goodies for his princess." Chris walked in with a huge basket full of candy, magazines, and just about every girly product available. He went over and gave Meg a kiss on the check and Christine too.

"Thank God!" Meg breathed. "I was afraid that I would have to spend my whole life without…" She picked up one of the items from the basket. "Chris? Are these condoms?"

"Of course." He shrugged. "I know that this is a hospital but you know there are beds."

"For a guy that has a PHD." She shook her head. "You're not too bright."

"Hey." His finger pointed at her. "I barely use half of that stuff for my job. All I have to do is listen to people complain about their lives."

"Well I'm glad you have a full sense of what to do."

"At least Trevor won't judge me." Chris smiled at the little baby.

"He's not old enough to judge you." Meg snorted picking at the other items in the basket.

"How long does he have to stay in there?" He tapped on the case.

"Hey don't do that!" She swatted at his hand. "And for your information they are going to take him out tomorrow since he seems to be doing well."

"Good." His head nodded. "Strong like… his father."

"You were going to say you weren't you?" She laughed.

"Maybe." He shrugged and looked at Christine. "You're quiet today."

"She and Erik got into a fight." Meg informed him.

"No we're not fighting." Christine said quietly. "I'm just tired."

"There's one I haven't heard before." Chris rolled his eyes.

"What is wrong Christine?" Meg asked.

"I told you." Her voice became sharp. "I'm tired!"

"Then maybe you should get some sleep." Chris looked at her strangely.

"I'll be fine." She shook her head.

"Something's up." Meg did not let it go.

"No kidding."

"You guys, I'm fine!" Christine stood up quickly and wobbled for a moment and then sat back down, putting her head in her hands. "If I could, I would walk out of here, but I'm too dizzy right now."

"Are you sure you're not PMSing?" Meg insisted.

"Yes!" She shouted through her hand.

"Then tell us what is up!"

"I'm pregnant!" Her hands stayed at her face to prevent them seeing the tears that formed.

"That explains the moodiness." Meg smiled.

"Congratulations!" Chris smiled and hugged her.

"I would hug you too but the wires are preventing me to do so." Meg frowned after a while. "Christine, aren't you happy about this?"

"Not really." Came the muffled reply.

"Why?" Chris came down to her level.

"Because I don't think Erik wants it." She removed her hands from her face to reveal tears streaming down her face. "When I told him he just stared at me."

"Why wouldn't he want it?" Meg asked.

"Because of the mask." Chris answered when Christine didn't.

Christine nodded. "He's worried the baby is going to look like him. He's worried that I won't love it, even though I told him I will. Then when I asked him to love it he kind of stalled and I told him he could think about it."

"He'll come around." Chris reassured.

"You're seriously telling that to a pregnant woman?" Meg said from her bed. "See even when your gay your still a guy."

"What?" He looked at her. "I'm trying to make her feel better."

"So much for being a psychiatrist." She rolled her eyes. "She wants him to be happy now, not later."

"But it doesn't seem like he's going to!" His voice reasoned. "Christine he will come around. You have to give it time. I don't think Erik ever thought this would happen to him. Let him get over the shock and then talk it out."

"Thanks." Christine hugged him.

"OK." Meg sighed. "You're good."

"I know."

* * *

Christine looked at Erik from across the bed; neither had spoken that whole day. They ate in silence, passed each other in silence, and sat in silence. Even at practice that day he only said things that were about her performance and even those were quick. At the hospital, when it should have been a happy time because Trevor was finally out of his 'cage', as Meg referred to it, they were silent. Even now, at midnight they were not talking. She was going insane. She desperately wanted to know what was going on inside his head.

Both crawled into bed. They faced outward. Christine felt small tears beginning to trickle down her cheek. What if he chose not to even have anything to do with the child? What would she do? She couldn't leave him; she didn't want to leave him. Barely married a year and they would be separated. No she would not let it come to that.

"Erik?" She ventured. "Can we…"

The phone rang and he answered it.

"Who was it?" Her quiet voice said as he hung up.

"Christine." He took in a breath. "Trevor passed away."

* * *

I have to be the worst updater EVER! I am sooooooooo sorry this took sooooo long and the other is taking longer. I am loaded down with school work and its insane! So please make me a little sane and write me some nice reviews or even just reviews I'm really not that picky!

EV Oleander


	34. Try Harder

Christine watched as the nurse folded up the blankets from the baby cradle. The name Trevor Christopher de Chagny was still on it. She felt so alone that moment. No one held her or even her hand. No one was even around her. From behind the glass the nurse smiled sadly and took off the name. He was truly gone. One minute he was there and the next gone. Just barely a month old and gone. Then the realization hit her that could have hers.

"Mine." She whispered.

"That will never be yours." Erik appeared at her side.

"Wouldn't that be a relief for you?" Her voice was cold. "So you do not have to worry about anything or…"

"No." He shook his head. "That would be worse."

"I know you're scared." She said quietly. "But am too and I'm asking you…"

"Christine." His hand found hers. "I made a vow that I would there for you no matter what and I intend to keep that vow forever."

"But can you love our child?"

"I'll try."

* * *

Meg stared at the wall. She just lay there, unmoving. Christine had never seen her like this. It was unnerving to say the least. Meg had always been the tough, unforgiving one. She had always helped Christine in a struggle but now Christine knew she had to help her. The problem was… how? Because truth be told Christine was just as frightened as Meg.

"I would have been a good mom." Meg stated quietly.

"You still can." Christine replied.

"No." Her voice was numb. "Not for a while." Her head turned to Christine. "You will, though. I know. And Erik will be a good father. He treats Anna like a princess and you even better. You have nothing to worry about."

"That's what you think." She rolled her eyes. "It seems nothing is ever right. Erik is terrified, even though he won't admit it! Why can't he just admit it?"

"Because men never admit it." Meg sighed. "Sometimes women are afraid too but they won't admit it."

"I'm afraid."

"Of the baby looking…"

"No!" Christine snapped. "No, of it…"

"Dying?" Meg's voice dropped. "Some things are meant to be while others… well aren't. Yeah I would have been a good enough mom but honestly I don't think I could love a child as much as you. But you always wanted one I… never really did."

"You would…"

"No, Christine." She shook her head. "If I'm truthfully with myself I know I didn't really want it and maybe that's selfish but it taught me a lot. Someday I'll have a kid but that someday is a long way away. For now I'm happy with having nieces and nephews."

"Do you think Erik doesn't want one?" Christine her lip.

"Like you said," Her shoulders shrugged. "He's terrified. If that kid turns out deformed then he will blame himself and that kid will be a reminder of something you could never have… a so called 'perfect kid'."

"No kid is perfect."

"Yeah but not all kids have a mask." Meg pointed out. "Christine did you ever noticed how Erik looks at you? He looks at you and sees his whole world. He sees everything that you are and everything you aren't. He also sees perfection."

"How in the hell did you come up with all of this?" A small smile lit her face.

"I think having a baby does make you wiser." She shrugged. "Or Erik and I spoke after you left."

* * *

Christine woke feeling different and extremely tired. The performance times were exhausting and Erik demands for perfection were driving her insane. They never really spoke any more and she wanted to cry every time she thought about it. While Erik was still sleeping she got up and felt some strain in her back. Walking into the bathroom she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and her jaw dropped.

It was like it happened over night! Her stomach bulged through the tight tank top. Her hand went to her stomach and she let her thumb stroke it gently.

"Christine where is the…" Erik stopped when he entered the bathroom and saw her. He cleared his throat. "Did you see my…"

"Top drawer." She said.

He nodded and left.

* * *

"It's finally over!" Christine flopped down on a chair.

"Perhaps I will rethink the next time I consider you for a part." Erik commented dryly. "Since you seem to hate it so much."

"You are not the one that is five months pregnant." She bit her lip. "Sorry Erik, I…"

"Christine." He sighed. "You know you don't have to hide anything."

"I know." Her shoulders moved. "But I know that you don't like when I talk about that."

"I never said I didn't."

"But you act strange when I start talking about it." She said. "You get really quiet and just nod."

"What do you want me to do Christine?" He turned on her. "Because quite frankly I do not understand the under workings of pregnancy."

"I just want you to give your opinions on things." Her body heaved itself up. "When I started to talk about baby names or what color should the nursery, I want to hear what you have to say!"

"Fine!" Erik huffed. "I dislike the colors pink and green!"

"Fine!" She nodded. "Anything else?"

"Yes." He decided. "I hate the name Kathleen!"

"Well I like that name!"

"I gave you my opinion, which you wanted!"

"Well I'm disregarding that one!"

"Well I don't like it!"

"Why?"

"Because it was my mother's!" He turned and began to walk away.

"What do you care?" He stopped at the sound of her voice. "It's not like you're actually interested in having a baby anyway."

"I did what you asked me to do!" Erik looked at her.

"But it seems that you can never do the most important thing!"

"What?"

"Love our child!"

"Christine." He sighed. "I'll try."

"Try harder!" Tears started to form at the edge of her eyes. "You keep referring to our baby as 'the child'. It's not just 'the child' it's our child! Why can't you understand that? Why can't you just love our child?"

"I'm trying!"

"You're not trying hard enough!" She turned went into the bedroom and lay down on the bed and cried. Erik came up and sat next to her.

"I'm afraid." He said quietly. "I do not know if I could handle a child that looks like me. I don't know if I could give the child enough if it looked like me."

"Why should it matter?" Her voice was heaved in sobs. "It's ours. I don't care what that baby would look like."

"It's me though." His head shook in his hands. "I don't think I could…"

"Erik." Christine sat up and took his mask off and touched his cheek. "This never mattered. Yes people are harsh but we can help change that especially if it was our child. You worry about everything that could happen but what if it never happens? And you shouldn't even worry because I will love our child no matter what happens. All I need from you is support." She sighed. "But I'll give you a while to think about that too."

* * *

Yes, yes, I know I'm really bad at this updating thing. But what matters now is that I updated and that this story is almost over. That's right my first phanfic is almost over. Wow that's a little sad... BUT I do have other stories that I'm writing about E/C and I am also thinking of new ones sooooo stay posted! Please review because I love hearing your thoughts!

EV Oleander


	35. We Meet Again

"You're going to the audition?" Christine looked at Erik as she ate her bowl of cereal.

"Yes." Erik drank a bit of his morning coffee.

"It's not even your opera though." She shrugged. "Why would you go to an audition that you don't need to worry about?"

"They are also hiring new chorus and dancers." He stated.

"So is it too much to ask if your pregnant wife can go too?" Her eyes studied him while he seemed to contemplate it. "Forget it." She waved her hand. "It was stupid."

"I didn't think you wanted to come." His fingers fiddled with the handle on his cup.

"Well I haven't exactly left the house in two weeks." Christine rolled her eyes.

"Neither have I."

"Yes you did!"

"When?"

"When I was craving…" She stopped. "Oh wait… that was Nadir, never mind. Well I guess we have become the couple that never leaves their house. You know people are going to start to talk."

"As if they haven't already." He rubbed his eyes. "Are you sure you want to come?"

"You mean I can actually leave the house?" Her sarcastic tone was not lost on him and it earned her a look, but she shrugged it off and smiled. "I wouldn't mind going to the city for a while."

"Why did we come again?" Erik asked quietly, as they both winced at yet another awful audition.

"Do not even try to blame this on me." Christine glared. "I told you we should just get something to eat and do a little shopping, but no, we have to listen to this girl squeak her way through one of your songs."

"This is not one of my songs." He shook his head.

"Oh really?" She lifted a brow. "This isn't the song you wrote to me when we first started…"

"Started what?" His eyes narrowed in thought.

"Nothing." A sigh escaped her. "Never mind."

"Thank you Miss!" Firman called out. "Thank you!"

The girl left and the next came on. Erik immediately grabbed Christine's hand. She looked at it stunned. He had not really touched her at all since he found out about the baby. Truthfully she hated it, and not just because he was her husband, she just blamed the hormones. But the feeling turned into something else when she saw the reason for the action.

"Miss…" Andre read the audition sheet. "Abigail Twitch."

"Yes sir." The woman nodded.

"What are you going to sing for us?" Firman asked.

"_Music of the Night_." She smiled and looked directly at Erik, who was too stunned to look away.

Christine's heart dropped as the woman that had almost destroyed her relationship began to sing. She was good, perfect even. She understood why Erik had fallen in love with her. Beauty, voice, and everything about her seemed perfect. Her teeth nipped at her lip to stop it from shaking. Here she was fat and underdressed while Abigail stood there radiant and beautiful, a catch any man deserved. She felt abandoned.

Erik could not believe what was happening. That song was written for her! For that woman on the stage that had thrown him around like a toy and beat him. This was ludicrous! How could she do this to him? That voice he perfected, that song he gave her! But then he felt a tug on his hand and looked at Christine. She sat there biting at her lip trying very hard not to cry, but tears began to form at the edge of her eyes any way. He felt horrible. This woman, next to him was giving him a life that he had only dreamed of and he was practically shunning it. The woman on the stage had thrown his life into a dark oblivion. Was he that much of a fool?

"Your voice," He whispered into Christine's ear. "Surpasses hers by far. Your beauty could never die, whereas hers has faded with time." She looked at him, tears shinning bright. "Would you like to go out to an early dinner?"

"Yes." A small smile lit her face. "But I have to go to the bathroom first."

Erik stood in the entrance way of the opera house waiting for Christine to finish her business in the bathroom. He looked around. In all his years here he had never really stopped to appreciate the beauty of this place. His mind began to wander back to Christine. A child, his child, their child. The thought itself terrified him. Could he love a child that looked like him? He did not doubt Christine's feelings towards the child in any way, but he did doubt his and the worlds.

"Erik?" A familiar voice said behind him, he turned. "It's been a while."

"What do you want Ms. Twitch?" He growled.

"Look, Erik." She sighed. "I know you are angry with me, I don't blame you. I feel horrible for what I did…"

"Back in London or here?" His brow lifted.

"Both." Abigail looked pitiful. "I truly am sorry. I didn't know you were with any one, otherwise I would have not come to you."

"Then why are you here now?" He asked.

"To apologize." She said. "As you can see I have grown up a bit. So what would you say to a nice dinner tomorrow night at Dolce? Is seven alright?"

"Abigail…"

"I will be there." Her lips curled into a small smile. "Just a dinner with an old friend, that's all." She nodded. "Seven." And left.

Erik sighed heavily. Why was he so weak? His head snapped up as he felt eyes on him and noticed Mrs. Giry standing opposite him. Their eyes locked for a minute. Then Christine came out of the bathroom.

"Sorry that took so long." She smiled and he placed his arm around her waist and gave her a small kiss. "Well," Her smile widened. "I'm glad to see you too." She looked at where Mrs. Giry was. "Mrs. Giry! How are you?"

"Good." The woman came to them.

"How are you and Mr. Reyor?" Christine slyly asked, knowing that everything was fine from what she heard. "We haven't seen that much of you since he has been around."

"We are moving." She stated.

"Moving?" A realization came over her. "Oh, well if you need any help I'm sure Erik will be glad to do anything he can."

"Yes I'm sure." Her eyes cooled when she looked him over. "I must be going, Cherrie."

"Alright then." Christine nodded and hugged her. "You have to come over and see the house; we are almost done decorating it."

"I will." Mrs. Giry smiled and left.

Christine turned to Erik. "Ready to eat?"

* * *

I would write a lot but I have to go please review I love it when you guys do!

EV


	36. You Are Not Alone

"Why are you all dressed up?" Christine asked as she waddled into their bedroom.

"I'm meeting the managers for dinner." Erik straightened his tie, as Ayesha rubbed against his pant let and gave a disapproving growl.

"To discuss the new members?" She sat on the bed and Ayesha crawled into the limited lap space.

"Yes." He nodded and turned to her. "I shouldn't be very late."

"Good." Her eyes looked into his. "Erik, Abigail she…"

"I don't think we will have to worry about her." His lips almost made it to hers but Ayesha lashed out and hissed at him.

"Ayesha!" Christine gasped and dropped the cat on the floor and hurried to Erik rubbed the side of his chin. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I am fine." He took away his hand noted that there was not any blood on it.

"What has gotten into that cat?" She inspected his chin, although he was certain it was fine. "That thing used to hate me and now she's killing for me."

"Must be a female bonding thing."

"Must be." Her arms went around his waist as she looked up at him. "I love you Erik, really."

"I love you." He kissed her. "I'll be home soon."

* * *

Erik scanned the restaurant and spotted the person that he was looking for. Even after all this time she still had beauty but her soul was what was in question. He made his way towards her; it was the most secluded part of the restaurant. 

"Erik!" Abigail smiled. "I didn't know if you would came or not. Actually I am surprised you did with…"

"I came to say good bye, Abigail." His voice was stern.

"What?" Her smile vanished. "But we've only begun to know each…"

"Stop with this foolishness Abigail." He glared. "You almost caused me to loose the person I love and cherish most Do you really think that I would trade that for you?"

"You can't do that!" She laughed. "Hell, is she what you really want?"

"Yes." His answer left no room for question.

"Really?" Abigail looked at him doubtfully. "You want a woman willing to have a child with a face like yours? A sick twisted…"

"Stop it, Abigail." He warned in a low and deadly tone.

"Why?" She gave him a fake questioning look. "Am I proving myself right? How do you even know that she can handle a child with the face of a monster! Besides, it's not like she actually loves you."

"Christine loves me." His eyes glared. "Leave her out of this!"

"I know all about her, Erik." Her body rose from the table. "I know that she lost all her money, I know that her father and her mother died when she was young. She's using you Erik, whether it is for money or for the emptiness she's using you and always has been."

"You know nothing of my relationship with Christine!"

"I know that you truly do not want the child!" She replied. "I know that you're afraid. That you are truly a coward and Christine is the first woman that showed you a good heart. You don't love her." A breath. "But I have changed Erik. I can also show you a truly wonderful heart now. Leave her; her family will care for her. We can go back to England, forget her, she means nothing."

Erik paused. Was he truly coward? Could he leave Christine? Her family would care for her. She would be pampered for her loss. She would rise up to fame because of him, but Christine… Abigail let herself smile as he thought.

"Think Erik." She pulled him close and whispered in his ear. "All your dreams come true."

"My dreams." He stopped. "No." His hands pushed her away.

"What?" Her eyes widened.

"You have no part in my dreams, Abigail." Erik glared. "You are my nightmares. You are everything vile and spiteful."

"I don't…."

"I don't love you, Abigail." He shook his head. "I never loved you. You have always been the cloud looming over me, preventing me from loving who I love best. I love Christine, Abigail, not you, never you."

"You Liar!" She shouted. "Liar!"

"I'm not lying." His eyes saddened at the woman in front of him. "I love Christine, not you. Good bye, Abigail, and let me tell you personally that you will not work at my opera house." He left, feeling much lighter and happier than when he arrived. A huge weight had been lifted. He arrived at another restaurant and sat down with the managers and Mrs. Giry, who was looking at him.

"Hello, Destler." Firman smiled. "We just speaking of the auditions."

"Yes." Andre nodded. "What do you think of that one girl…"

"Abigail Twitch." Mrs. Giry filled for him.

"Her voice is much too like Carlotta's." Erik commented. "And I have heard her disposition is none too pleasant."

"Indeed." Firman nodded.

"What do you think, Giry?" Andre asked.

"I think she has a beautiful voice." She shrugged, her eyes never straying from Erik.

"But," Erik spoke up. "We already have our star why should we get another?"

"Because that one is currently on maturity leave, as you well know Mr. Destler." Firman rolled his eyes.

"How Christine doing by the way?" Andre asked, and Erik was more than happy to tell him of her well being.

* * *

"Erik." Mrs. Giry caught him after the meeting. 

"Nothing happened, Antoinette." He sighed. "Nor did I want anything to happen."

"Does Christine know?"

"I don't think so." Erik shrugged. "But with her you never know."

"Will you tell her?" Her eyes scanned every inch of him while she waited fro the answer.

"How?" He asked. "I know in time I will."

"You could have left, Erik." She stated quietly.

"I know." A small smile came to his face. "But I didn't want to."

* * *

Erik walked into his house. He placed his jacket in the closet and up the stairs to his and Christine's bedroom. As he stepped in, he noticed the bedside light still on, but his wife fast asleep clutching a book his her hand that was now resting against her large stomach. He smiled and took the book from her hands and kissed her stomach gently. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled sleepily at him. 

"I love you." He whispered.

"You stayed." She felt tears form at the edge of her eyes. He nodded. "I hoped you would, but I wasn't sure. With the baby and me. I heard you and I were so…" Christine melted into sobs but he took her in his arms.

"She means nothing to me." Erik told her. "She is nothing, Christine. I promise, I will never ever again doubt our love, never."

"What if…"

"No." His voice was firm but gentle. "I will not."

She gasped and jumped.

"What?" He looked worried.

"Give me your hand." Her hand covered his and she placed it on her stomach. They waited until Erik felt something move against his hand and his eyes widened.

"Christine…"

"It seems the baby agrees." She smiled.

"Yes, our child agrees with me." He smiled and wiped her tears softly from her face. "As it should."

"Your impossible." A small laugh emitted from her.

"I'm not the only one." And Erik kissed his wife.

* * *

10 years later….. 

"Charles, Emily get away from that stove!" Christine shooed her niece and nephew out of the kitchen. "Is it really that hard for men to watch the children?"

"Why are women always the ones to be stuck in the kitchen?" Meg asked as she rubbed her large stomach. "All the men do is sit and talk. I bet they don't even watch the kids."

"What are you complaining about?" Bee looked at her.

"Yeah." Christine joined in. "You're just sitting there, doing nothing."

"I was peeling the potatoes." Meg shrugged. "But I got tried. Its not easy having a kid grow inside you."

"I swear he can't do a single thing right!" Anna sighed as she wobbled in the kitchen.

"Obviously he can do something right." Meg smirked.

"Yea." Bea nodded. "Five kids in the last ten years, beats us out. How many, including the one in there?"

"Six." Christine answered.

"Don't remind me." Anna rubbed her belly and with Meg at the kitchen table.

"What did he do?" She asked.

"You know maybe you should try and not be pregnant." Meg shrugged. "That might work, with the mood swings."

"Oh trust me." Anna smiled. "That is the last."

"Yes, I'm glad I had three." Bee nodded. "It seems easier than six."

"Thanks." Anna rolled her eyes.

"Honestly." Bee snorted. "I have to hand it to you, I can barely hand three."

"Well." She shrugged. "I now understand why some eat their young."

"So you think of having any more Christine?" Bee asked.

"I'm going to have to agree with you." Christine laughed. "Three is enough. Unless Meg pops out another."

"No." Meg patted her stomach. "I'm fine with this one, and only one."

"Uh oh." Anna winced as she heard the wail of a child. "It might be one of mine."

"No might be mine." Bee sighed.

"No," Christine gave a weak smile. "Its mine."

"Hello everyone." Erik came in carrying little one year old Katherine in his arms, he went strait to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle. Plopping the bottle in the girl's mouth he went over and kissed Christine. "How is Christmas dinner coming along?"

"With two pregnant women and two that are actually working." Christine smiled. "Pretty good. You didn't let any of the children open presents did you?"

"No…" He shifted a bit.

"Erik…"

"Just one."

"Mom!" All the women turned their heads to the two children that just walked in.

"What is it?" Christine asked.

"Why can't we open presents?" Four year old Elizabeth whined.

"Because you have to wait 'till after dinner." She answered.

"But that is almost five hours away!" Ten year old Rilan sighed.

"No actually, its only ten minutes away."

"Mom!"

"Listen to your mother." Erik looked at his children. "Or no presents."

"But you said if we finished dinner early we could open presents!" Elizabeth played with her chocolate curls.

"That's why we want dinner now!" Rilan added in, his blue eyes glowing with excitement.

Christine shifted her eyes over to Erik, who just shrugged. "It stopped them from complaining."

"Uncle Erik!" Kat ran in. "Uncle Raoul is trying to get me!"

There was a loud roar and all the children congregated in the kitchen, all screaming trying to get away from the man crawling on the floor.

"Raoul get off…" Meg began to yell but waved it away. "Never mind."

"Dinner!" Christine called and everyone gather around the table. Everyone that had matter most through out the years and would continue to matter, grow, and love sat around each other. No matter the circumstances they always loved each other and even if one complained to the other about another it didn't matter. Family was family.

Erik looked at Christine from across the table and smiled at her. She smiled back and both knew, they were not alone anymore.

* * *

_Yes it is over.tear I saddened yet happy at the same time... strange. Happy that I actually finished a phantom story and people liked it but sad because its over and it was my first. :( _

_I want to thank each and every person that stuck with me through all the chapters and that also reviewed. I even want to thank the people that did not reviewed but took the time to read the story anyway. It was really an honor that so many of you actually took the time to read this little story. My thanks to my Beta and thank you again and I hope that everyone will read other upcoming stories and also current ones. And for the last time for this story I will ask you to please review!_

EV Oleander


End file.
